Brand New Life
by Pnkrkriotgirl
Summary: Jennifer was kidnapped by two vampires who also killed her entire family.  She escapes and ends up in La Push where a certain pack of wolves and a special coven of Vampires will not only protect her, but give her a reason to live and love again.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is a reworking of my story _A New Life. _I was not happy with wear that was going so I have rewritten it and hopefully everyone will love the new story. I am going to try and spend more time developing the characters that I have created. Please enjoy and I look forward to reading your reviews.

This takes place after Eclipse, but before Breaking Dawn. The couples are as follows. Carlisle and Esme, Edward and Bella, Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett, Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim and Quill and imprinted on Claire.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Jennifer, Lisa and Dave. I wished that I owned Paul, but unfortunately it has not happened yet.

Jennifer's POV

I had been on the run for almost two hours. I was exhausted and to be honest I didn't know how much more I had in me. I realized that if I stopped running I would die. It would only be a matter of time before they would return to find me gone. My chest burned as I continued to push myself through the dense forest.

_Flashback_

_ I had been Camping in the woods with my family. We were about an hour outside of Seattle and things had been going great. My mom and I had been able to spend some time just talking while my brother Tommy had gone fishing with our dad. It was shortly after nightfall and we were expecting the two of them back at any time when we heard something in the woods behind our tent. When I turned I saw that instead of my father it was a man and woman I did not recognize. Before either my mom or I could react they were standing next to us with smiles on their faces. _

_End Flashback_

I shook my head as the memories and tears came flooding out again. I knew that if I let myself remember it would be too late and that I would die. Suddenly I broke through the trees and found myself on a beach. In the distance I could see what appeared to be some type of fire and I could hear faint voices. I took off in that direction running for all I was worth. I knew if I could get to those voices I might have a chance at survival.

After what felt like hours I finally got within sight of what appeared to be a group of people having a cookout. When I was just a few yards away from the group of people I heard a growl coming from the woods to the left of them. I slowed down thinking the growl was coming from either Lisa or Dave, but instead I found myself face-to-face with a pack of wolves. These were not just normal wolves, but instead they were huge and acted as if they were protecting the people around the fire. A large black wolf was in front and on either side was flanked by two more equally huge wolves. One was dark brown and the other was dark silver. Behind them stood seven more wolves that were various shades of brown and gray. As they approached me I feel to the ground and tried to move away towards a tree. I hoped that if I made myself seem small that they would not hurt me. The black one, which was obviously the alpha, came closer and sniffed in my direction. A few moments later he turned to the others and as a group they headed back into the woods. Not sure what was going on, but not wanting to stick around in case they came back I got up and turned to run back the way I came.

"Wait" a voice called from behind me. I turned around and saw two men walking towards me. It appeared that several more were standing in between the group at the fire and I as well. When the two men reached me they were quick to ask who I was, and what I wanted.

"My name is Jennifer" I began, and then I began to plead with them to help me. I told them that I had been kidnapped and my parents had been murdered. I intentionally forgot to mention the fact that it was vampires that had taken me because I did not want them to think I was crazy. The younger of the two men looked skeptical like he did not want to believe me, but the older one, Sam I think he said his name was, seemed to believe me. They told me to follow them back to the fire and that they would give me something to eat. Looking behind me as I followed them I sighed with relief when I did not see any sign of either Lisa or Dave.

I sat down on a log that was very close to the fire. Sam handed me a plate with a bit of food on it. While I was eating he walked away to talk to one of the women who was sitting around the fire. When she looked my way I noticed she had three long scars running down the right side of her face. I thought about the scars that ran across my back. I was ashamed and hoped that I could keep anyone from ever seeing them. They were a constant reminder of my weakness.

"Jennifer, this is my fiancé Emily, and we wanted to let you know that you are more than welcome to stay at our home for as long as you need" Sam said as the two of them sat beside me. I whispered thanks and returned to eating my food. I did not want to seem rude but I was so hungry. It seemed like weeks since I had anything other than the scraps that I had been given. I looked around and saw that the others had come and sat back down around the fire.

"I'm sorry I was so rude before" the other young man that had been with Sam begun. He introduced himself as Jacob and went on to introduce me to the others around the campfire. There was Jared and his girlfriend Kim, Sue Clearwater and her two kids Seth and Leah, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, who was holding Claire, Emily's niece in his lap, twins Brady and Colin and lastly Paul. I looked at each of them and smiled. When I reached Paul's face something kept me from looking away for a moment. Something about the look in his eyes pulled me in. He went from looking angry to confused to happy in a split second. The first time I tried to look away I could not. As I looked at him I felt something I had not felt in a very long time. I felt safe!

Sam must have noticed the look in his eyes because he jumped up and pulled Paul away from the others and into the woods. I was going to ask what was going on when Leah walked over to me. She told me that I looked like I was about to fall out and offered to show me the way to Sam and Emily's home. I looked at Emily who nodded her consent and I quietly thank her. I followed her to a path that led through the center of the trees. After about ten minutes we arrived at a small red and blue house with a wraparound porch. It was really cute and I could tell that whoever lived here really loved their home.

Leah led me into the house and directly to the living room. "Why don't you lie down here on the sofa" she said while she walked down the hall. I sat down and pulled my shoes off. I leaned back and within minutes I was fast asleep. I was so exhausted from everything that I had been through that not only did I not notice when Leah covered me with two blankets, but I never heard Sam, Emily or Paul come back into the house. The one thing I did notice which I chalked up to being a dream was when Paul leaned over and gently kissed me on the forehead. I vaguely heard him vow, "I will find out what happened to you and I will punish the leeches that did this to you!" I simply smiled in my sleep at the peace I felt and rolled over towards the back of the couch.

Author's Note: Well that was the first chapter. The next two chapters will be as follows. Chapter 2 will include the POV of several people including Sam, Emily, Dave, Lisa, Jacob and Leah. Chapter 3 will be Paul's POV. I look forward to reading all of the reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who is reading and anyone who has taken the time to review this story. I hope you like it and I look forward to reading you reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you have heard of. I do own Jennifer, Lisa and Dave.

Dave's POV

The first time I saw Jennifer I knew she was the one for me. She was flying a kite in the park with a small human. As I watched her amazing red hair blow in the wind it took everything I had not to take her at that moment. I stopped myself because I did not want to scare her. I followed her everywhere she went for the rest of the day. I found out where she lived and some of the things she liked to do. I knew she would be the perfect mate and as I went to find my mother I smiled at the thought of spending forever with her by my side.

It took only a few minutes to find my mother. I took her to Jennifer's home and we snuck in and spent a few minutes watching her sleep. My mother agreed that she would make a wonderful mate. As we walked through her house I saw a note on the calendar about an upcoming camping trip. Mother decided that would be the perfect time to get rid of her pesky human family and bring her into our perfect family.

We followed them to the camp ground and while I watched them and learned more about my future bride my mother prepared a place for us to stay. We were a couple hundred miles from Seattle so we knew that we would have no problem hunting while we convinced Jennifer that she had no reason to be afraid.

Everything worked out perfectly. Mother and I took care of her father and brother while they were fishing. We spent the rest of the day watching Jennifer and her mother. He laugh was like the most beautiful music I had ever heard. A few minutes after night had fallen we walked out of the woods and made ourselves known. At first neither Jennifer or her mom realized the danger that were in, and by the time they did it would be too late. Mother old me to grab Jennifer while she took care of her mom. I smiled and ran by swinging my love into my arms. I slowed just enough for her to see her mother's death and then picked the pace up as I took her to her new home. She tried to fight me, but of course she was no match for my super strength. Once we reached home I placed her on the ground and told her not to move. She pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed for several hours. I tried to comfort her, but mother told me not to. She had to realize she was all alone before she would trust us.

After a couple of weeks she began to trust us a bit more. I was delighted because I wanted her to want to become my mate and I knew that as long as she hated me it would never happen. Finally she opened up to me. She told me all about herself. How she loved rabbits and sunflowers. How she enjoyed singing karaoke and listening to country music. She was a fan of sci fi and horror movies and when I told her what I was going to turn her into she smiled. She even seemed to get along with my mother. I was so happy. Finally the night before our wedding arrived. Jennifer told me she wanted to do it right. She did not want me to see her until I lifted the veil from her face and kissed her. I smiled at how old fashioned she was and I agreed. Mother and I left her so we could go hunting. I did not want to be too hungry when we got married. She had asked me for a special wedding gift. She wanted to be human when she lost gave herself to me on our wedding night and I agreed.

"Jennifer" I called out as we entered the camp sight a few hours later. I looked around and then it hit me. She was gone. I screamed into the night and with my mother beside me we took off following her scent. We followed it until we reached the town of Forks, Washington. We knew about the powerful Cullen Clan that lived in the area so we slowed down in order to hopefully avoid their attention. We knew we were close when we heard began to smell he wolves or flea bitten mutts as I liked to call them. Mother realized we had ended up on the La Push Reservation and we slowly turned around. It was hard to leave because I had just spotted Jennifer as she was being led down a path out of site. My mother assured me that we would return and that very soon I would have my mate by my side and anyone vampire or wolf that stood in the way would suffer.

Lisa's POV

When my son found me I could tell he was extremely happy and excited. When I asked what was going on he told me that he had found his mate. He took me to a house and when I saw the young lady inside I knew he had chosen well. The girl, Jennifer, had long red hair and according to her Photo ID, green eyes. She was beautiful and perfect for my son. We found out that they were going to be camping the following weekend and we began to formulate our plan to bring her into our fold.

While Dave watched over his future wife I spent some time gathering supplies and setting up a camp where we would live until after Dave had changed Jennifer on their wedding night. Shortly before dusk we decided it was time to put our plan into action. We made short work of her father and brother and then headed towards the campsite where she and her mother sat unprepared for what was about to happen. I ordered Dave to take Jennifer to her new home while I slowly killed her mother. I made sure that Jennifer saw how much her mother suffered. I forced Dave to ignore her as she cried for several days. Then I allowed him to begin to give her small amounts of food as a way to win her trust. This took several weeks, but eventually it happened.

For several weeks the two of them were always together as they made plans for their wedding. I saw how happy he made her, but in the back of mind I wondered if it was all an act. I was worried when on the night before the wedding he decided to leave her by herself while we went hunting. I knew something was wrong the second we got back to the campsite.

She was gone and he was not only sad, but also furious as the fact she had fooled him. We took off following her scent. After about an hour I called to Dave and had him stop moving. We were in Cullen territory and they did not like it when anyone else passed through. The last three that had been brave enough had died horribly at their hands. We walked carefully through the woods until we came across another disgusting scent. The reservation was nearby which mean shape shifters or werewolves. Dave saw Jennifer in the distance, but I forced him to let her go so we could get away before they caught our scent. I knew we would be no match against a whole pack. As we were running away I calmly stated, "We will punish anyone be they vampire or wolf who gets in the way of getting her back!" I meant every word of my statement.

Sam's POV

I was holding Emily's hand as we sat around the bonfire. We were celebrating Jared and his Imprint Kim's engagement. Suddenly I heard something in the woods behind us. When I went to investigate I instantly phased and howled. Within minutes I was joined by the rest of my pack as well as Jacob and his pack. There was no need for explanation as they recognized the smell. There was a leech close by.

Seth howled and we looked towards the beach and saw a female leech. We walked in a line towards her. I was in the lead with Paul and Jacob on either side of me. The rest of the two packs separating those at the bonfire from the threat. When I got closer I realized it was a human girl with the smell of the leeches coming from her. Judging from her appearance it appeared that she had been a captive and that she was looking for help. I turned and signaled to the others that it was okay to phase, but that I wanted them to stay alert while Jacob and I talked to the girl.

"Who are you" I asked as I approached her. She said her name was Jennifer and that she was running from the people who had killed her parents and brother and kidnapped her. I looked at Jacob and could see that he was still skeptical, but he nodded. I led her to the bonfire and gave her something to eat. I could tell that she was alone and I asked Emily if it would be okay if she stayed with us. Of course my wonderful, loving fiancé jumped at the idea.

"You may stay with Emily and I" I said as I put my arms around Emily and pulled her close. She thanked us and returned to her food. She ate like there was not tomorrow. I watched as Jacob apologized and introduced her to everyone there. When her gaze landed on Paul he instantly imprinted. I ran over and pulled him into the woods because he had started to shake.

I calmed him down and reminded him that Jennifer had been through a horrible ordeal that we only knew part of. I urged him to take it slow with her and give her time to realize she was safe. I could tell that his heart was breaking as he thought about what could have happened to her. I told him that he would be able to give her what she needed to heal and that it would all be okay in the end. I warned him about his temper and then we headed back towards the fire.

"Leah took her to the house" Emily told me as she kissed my cheek. With everyone helping it only took a half hour to clean up and put the fire out. Paul followed Emily and I to the house and the three of us walked in to find Jennifer asleep on the couch. Emily and I headed towards our room and Paul kneelt down next to her. I heard him whisper, "I will keep you safe, I promise!" than he kissed her gently.

Emily's POV

When Jennifer first appeared on the beach the pack phased because of the scent that came with her. After Sam had made sure there was no danger everyone relaxed and started to celebrate with Jared and Kim once again. I made a plate of food for her and Sam gave it to Jennifer. Soon Jacob had begun with introductions and eventually arrived at our resident angry young man. Paul had always had a temper, but lately it seemed to be getting worse. I hoped that soon he would imprint because I thought it would help him calm down. Little did I know I was going to get my wish. As soon as he met Jennifer's eyes he imprinted. When he started to shake I nudged Sam and he pulled him to the woods. I thought this was great because not only would Paul finally settle down, but also it would help to keep Jennifer safe from whatever she was running from. About an hour later we arrived back home. We walked in to find Jennifer sleeping on the couch.

"Paul why don't you sleep here tonight" I suggested. He smiled and headed towards the couch opposite where Jennifer was sleeping. As Sam and I headed to bed I smiled to myself that despite the horrors that were sure to appear in the near future that things would work themselves out in the end.

Leah's POV

Jennifer looked terrified. When we approached her as wolves I thought for sure she was going to die right there on the spot. Once Sam and Jacob were confident she was no danger to us or our families we all phased back. Apparently her name was Jennifer and somebody, vampires by the smell of things, had killed her family and kidnapped her. While Jacob was introducing her to everyone Paul imprinted on her. I was really happy because it meant that she would be safe. I don't know why, but for some reason I felt really protective of her. With Sam and Emily's permission I showed her to their house. She fell asleep on the couch in the few minutes it took for me to get her some blankets. I covered her up than headed into the woods were I phased and kept an eye on the house until I saw Sam headed towards me. He nodded in my direction and I headed home since I had an early patrol the next day.

Jacob's POV

The girl smelled like leeches. I did not want to trust her, but Sam thought it was okay. Her name was Jennifer and her family had been slaughter and she had been kidnapped. She had escaped after being help for several months. I felt bad for being rude so I apologized and began to introduce her to everyone else. I noticed Leah pay her special attention and I made a mental note to find out why. When I introduced her to Paul he instantly imprinted. When he started to shake Sam and I led him into the woods. Well to be honest Sam led him and I followed so I could listen. As leader of my own pack I knew it would only be a matter of time before I would have this conversation with someone.

"Go slow with her" he warned Paul as he reminded him of what she had been through. Paul nodded and asked if he could go to the house and talk to her if she was still awake. When I heard them coming back I walked towards the group. I knew that Sam had seen me because he smirked in my direction. After everything had been cleaned up I headed out to patrol the area. Seth and Embry joined me and we headed in the direction she had come from. I caught the scent of two leeches and howled to let the others know and took off after them. We followed them until we came to the treaty line and I decided that I would talk to the Cullen's about it the next morning. The rest of the night the four of us, Quil has shown up after dropping Claire off at her mom's house, patrolled the border, but we never came across the scents again.

Author's Note: Hope everyone enjoyed that chapter. I promise the rest won't have so many different POV in them. Next up will be Paul's POV.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: First and foremost I want to thank my first two reviewers. DeEperR than FaThOmLeSs and wolflover101canadiaian, it made my day when I saw your reviews. I have more people will review my story. I am excited about the upcoming chapter which will be Paul's POV what happened when Jennifer showed up and how he felt when he imprinted on her.

Disclaimer: ME: Paul can I own you for a little while. I promise to be nice!

Paul: Nope Stephanie Meyer owns me and my entire world.

ME: *pouts* Not fair!

Paul's POV

I was sitting at the bonfire working on my fourth plate of food. I really love these bonfires because those women sure can cook. There were hotdogs, burgers, chicken, steak and ribs. Not to mention pasta salad and Emily's yummy brownies.

I heard something coming from the woods at the other end of the beach. I looked up at the same time as Sam. He went to investigate and the next thing I knew he had phased and was howling in alarm. I wasted no time in phasing and then Jacob and I joined him. I could smell the leeches as I neared his position. It was faint, but unmistakable.

"That don't smell like any of the Cullens" I heard Jacob say through our wonderful Wolf telepathy. Sam agreed and we slowly approached what appeared to be a young girl. Despite the ball cap she was wearing on her head I could tell she had red hair and I could smell the fear pouring off her. She backed up towards a tree as she tried to appear small. Sam approached her and within seconds had realized she was human. While he and Jacob questioned her the rest of us phased and returned to the bonfire.

A few minutes later Sam brought the girl, Jennifer we found out was her name, to the bonfire. He gave her some food and walked away to talk to Emily. From what Jacob was telling us some vampires had killed her family and kidnapped her. She had been held for many months until she decided to escape while they were out hunting. While he began introducing her to everyone around the bonfire I went back to eating my food.

"And lastly this is Paul" Jacob said as he finished the introductions. When I looked up to acknowledge her my heart stopped beating in my chest. I dropped my plate on the ground as I realized who I was looking at. She was my world, my reason for living, my everything. She had taken her hat off and they way the fire lit her hair up were amazing. She was perfect in every way and she was mine. Then I remembered how she came to be on the beach. Some bloodsucker had kidnapped her and killed her family. I started to shake out of anger at what had happened to her.

"Paul, come with me" Sam said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I followed him into the woods and he confirmed what I already knew. I had imprinted on Jennifer. He told me that she was going to be staying with him and Emily until she was ready to move on. He urged me to take things slow as I tried to get to know her.

"How can I keep from hurting her" I asked as we headed back towards the fire. I knew he understood what I was feeling. He had almost killed Emily once when he anger got the better of him. I knew that every time he looked at the scars on his face he wanted to hurt himself for hurting her. At that moment I vowed I would never allow myself to hurt Jennifer in any way. I decided that I would spend some time getting to know her, but I would never allow myself to be alone with her. I could not risk hurting her.

When I we got back to the beach I realized Jennifer was nowhere to be seen.

"Congrats man" Seth said as he clapped my back. Out of the younger pups Seth was the only one I really got along with. He and I spent a great deal of time together apart from pack duties. He told me that his sister, Leah had taken Jennifer to Sam and Emily's house. I thanked him and the two of us worked in comfortable silence as we put the bonfire out. I followed Sam and Emily to their home excited about the prospect of getting to know my imprint.

"She is sleeping on the couch" Leah said as she came from the woods. I looked her in the eyes as I thanked her for taking care of Jennifer. She gave me a slight smile and turned and headed back into the woods. I turned to head into the house and saw that both Emily and Sam were staring at me with open mouths. It took me a second to realize what they were amazed about. I had told Leah thank you. I never told anyone thank you so I guess my imprint was already changing me. As I followed Sam into his home I smiled as I thought about what other things would change about my life because of Jennifer.

She was sleeping on the couch snuggled into her blankets and there was a bit of hair falling into her face. She looked like an angel as she lay there murmuring in her sleep. I heard her whisper the word mom and I realized she was having a bad dream. I walked over and pushed the hair from her face and gently kissed her on the forehead.

"Everything will be okay" I whispered and I promised her that nothing would ever hurt her again. As they headed down the hall Emily gestured to the couch indicating I could stay the night if I wanted. I walked over to the couch, took my shoes off and stretched out onto the couch.

I laid there thinking for a while before I feel asleep. I thought about what my life had been like up to now. My father had run off when I was about ten. My mothers had taken a second job in order to make enough money to support the two of us. Billy, Jacob's dad, had taken me under his wing. He taught Jacob and I about cars and woman and life. When I turned 16 I took a job at a garage in Forks. Mostly I just cleaned up after the mechanics had left each day, but eventually they would let me do little things to help with the cars. I learned a lot in the two years I had worked there and I had even managed to save a little bit of money. It was not much, but it was enough to make my dream a reality. My goal was to buy this old garage on the reservation. I had talked to Jacob about my idea and he thought it was great. Somehow Sam found out about it and decided that it was indeed a great idea. You see because of the threat from the leeches it was an unspoken fact that none of the pack would be able to leave the reservation for college. Sam had spoken to the Elders on our behalf and they had agreed that once Jacob and I had graduated from school they would buy that garage for us. They would give us the money we needed to get started. This was the tribe's way of thanking us for our sacrifice and protection of the tribe.

I looked again at Jennifer's sleeping form and I wondered what I could do to protect her. Not just from the leeches, but also from myself. I knew that with my temper I could easily snap and she would end up hurt. I could not let that happen. I swore then and there that I would do whatever I needed to keep her safe, even if it meant staying away from her. Just that thought was heart breaking and I worried if I would be able to stay away. I wondered if I would have the strength to do what was necessary. My last thought as I feel asleep was if I could just control my temper I would not be as much of a danger to her. I decided that the next day I was talk to the one person I knew who had infinite amounts of patience. Well to be honest it was not really a person, but I was going to contact Carsilye just the same.

Author's note: I hope everyone liked that glimpse into some of Paul's hopes and dreams. I thought it would be nice to make Paul seem more vulnerable. I even threw in my own version of plot twist. Who would have thought that Paul would consider going to Carlisle for advice on patience and controlling ones temper. Please read and review. In the next chapter we will get Jennifer's POV as she wakes up and sees Paul on the couch. She will also reveal a bit more about what she went through and how she is dealing with her family's death.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for all of the positive feedback. I have enjoyed reading you reviews and I am really excited for some of the upcoming chapters.

Disclaimer: I still only own Jennifer, Lisa and Dave. I wish I owned Paul and the rest of the pack because I think they would be fun to hang out with. Not to mention they are very easy on the eyes.

Jennifer's POV

_Flashback\Dream_

I was running through the woods. I could hear her laughter and I knew it was only a matter of time before she found me. This was not the first time I had tried to escape, but if she caught up with me it might be my last. Suddenly she stepped from behind a tree and grabbed me by my hair. She laughed as she threw over her shoulder and carried me back to the campsite. I tried to struggle hoping she would drop me, but it was no use within seconds we were back and she tossed me on the ground in front of Dave as if I were a sack of potatoes. I tried to move away from them hoping to avoid any punishment, but it was not use. Dave grabbed me and tore my shirt from my body. He turned me so I was looking at him and with an evil grin he nodded to his mother. I screamed as she tore the flesh from my back with her nails.

_End Flashback\Dream_

"Jennifer wake up" a voice was saying as someone gently shook my shoulders. I sat up trying to fight the tears that were threatening to fall from my eyes. Without thinking I reached around to make sure my shirt was pulled down completely covering my back. At first I was a bit scared because I could not remember how I got here. Then slowly I remember what had happened. I had finally escaped from Lisa and Dave. I was on the couch at Sam's and Emily's house. In fact I realized it was Emily who had woken me up.

"Would you like something to drink" she asked with a small smile on her face. I nodded and she went into the kitchen. A second later she returned with some orange juice. As I slowly drank the juice I smiled when I realized it was loaded with pulp. I loved the extra pulp filled OJ and my mom always made sure to by that kind when she went shopping. As I thought about my mom I could feel the tears filling my eyes once again. Emily must have noticed because she handed me a box of tissues and assured me that it was okay if I cried. I had been through a horrible ordeal and no one would think less of me if I broke down.

"Thanks for everything" I told her as I looked around the living room. The first thing I noticed was the sleeping figure on the other couch. Emily must have noticed the direction I was looking because she answered my unspoken question. "

"Paul was worried about you so he stayed the night" She began. She went on to explain that one or two of the guys usually stayed the night because sometimes they had to work extremely late and some morning they went in really early. When I asked what kind of work they did she vaguely answered, "Security for the tribe." After looking at the clock on the wall Emily asked if I was hungry. I quickly nodded and she motioned for me to follow her into the kitchen. Sitting on the counter was a plate filled with muffins. She handed me one and then turned towards the refrigerator.

She was getting ready to make breakfast for some of the guys before they left for school and\or work. I offered to help, but instead she pointed to a pile of clothes sitting on the table and she said, "Leah dropped these off for you this morning." I walked over and smiled. There was a pretty big pile and everything looked like it would fit. She showed me the bathroom and left me to take a shower.

It had been so long since I had been able to really bathe that I spent a good half hour just letting the water flow over me. I allowed the hot water to wash away the mud and dirty that I felt was caked all over my body. Emily had sunflower scented body wash and lavender shampoo and conditioner. I washed my hair two times and allowed the conditioner to soak in while I washed off with the body wash. For the first time in a while I actually felt somewhat human. I hated that I was able to take any pleasure in this small comfort. I should be miserable my family was gone and I was alone. There were vampires who were no doubt searching for me and I was putting the lives of everyone here in danger every second I stayed. I thought that as long as I did not stay anywhere to long I would be safe. As I dried off and got dressed I decided to let Sam and Emily know I would be leaving later that day. Once I had brushed and pulled my hair into a messy bun I walked out to see if there was anything I could do to help Emily finish breakfast.

I wasn't paying attention and I bumped into what I thought was the wall, but when I looked up I realized it was Paul. My heart sped up a bit as I looked into his eyes. I put his hands on my shoulders to steady me. He was so hot that I worried he may have been coming down with something. I thought about mentioning it, but he must have read my mind because he explained that he was always a bit hotter than other people.

"Emily sent me to let you know breakfast was ready" he said as he bent to pick up something I had dropped when we collided. I realized I had dropped my locket. It contained a picture of my family and it was the only thing I had been able to keep when I had been taken. I quietly thanked him as he handed it back to me. Thinking about the day that picture had been taken was all it took to break my resolve. Before I knew it the tears were falling freely. I felt myself start to fall, but before I hit the ground I was picked up and pulled tight to his chest. I continued to cry as he carried me down the hall.

"It's okay Jennifer, let it all out" Paul said as he rubbed my arms and back in an attempt to comfort me. I don't know how long I cried, but I took his advice and let it all out. I cried for my little brother who would never graduate from high school, fall in love or have a family of his own. I cried for my mom who had been my best friend. I cried because she would not be there when I fell in love and got married. I cried for my dad and the fact that we would not be there to give me away on my wedding day and that if I ever had a son he would not be able to teach them to fish. I cried for everything my family would never experience.

Eventually I ran out of tears. I don't know how long I had been crying, but I realized that Paul had never stopped holding me. He had sat there with me on his lap and allowed my tears to fall upon him. I didn't know why he had done that, but to be honest I did not care. He had given me something I never thought I would have again. Allowing those tears to fall had given me a small sense of peace.

"Thank you" I said as I moved from his lap to sit next to him. I had thought he had taken me back into the living room, but as I looked around I realized we were in a bedroom. I was grateful that no one but him had seen me fall to pieces and I thanked him for that as well.

"I am glad I was able to be there for you when you needed me" he told me as he looked down at my tear stained face. Using his two thumps he wiped the remaining tears from my cheeks. Once I was fully calm he suggested that we head to the dining room so we could have breakfast. I was going to let him go without me, but my stomach decided at that moment to let me know how hungry it was. Not to mention as soon as he opened the door I could smell all of the wonderful breakfast smells coming from the other end of the house. I stood up and followed Paul as I dreaded what I was going to do. Even though I knew it was to protect them I really did not want to leave.

Sitting around the table I saw Emily, Sam, Jacob, Embry and Quil. Paul pulled out one of the two remaining chairs for me to sit in and then he sat down next to me. An awkward silence seemed to fill the room and to be honest it was quite annoying. I decided to break the silence and hopefully the ice as well.

"Yes I broke down, and yes that horribly large wet spot on the front of Paul's shirt is from where he allowed me to cry into his chest" I said before asking Emily to pass me some eggs. My statement had the desired effect and pretty soon everyone was eating and laughing like nothing strange was happening.

The meal continued in relative peace. As I listened to everyone I found out some very interesting things. Jacob, Embry and Quil had grown up together and been best friends since they were five. They had been inseparable for most of that time except for a brief time about a year ago. They were so close that they seemed more like brothers than simply friends. Then again as I looked around the table it seemed as if they were all related. All five of the guys had the same short dark hair and muscular, tan bodies. They all seemed to act similar as well. The only real difference was in the way they reacted to Sam and Jacob. When one of them spoke everyone stopped to give them their complete attention.

I happened to glance over at Emily and my heart swelled with joy. She and Sam were deep in conversation. They were hanging on each other's words and the look of love that filled Sam's face was amazing. It was obvious that not only did he love her, but he loved her with his whole heart. I wondered for just a moment what it would be like to have someone look at me like that. For a brief second I wondered what it would be like for Paul to look at me like that. I quickly shook my heads to clear those thoughts. I could not risk feeling that way for anyone. If I did it would be too hard to eventually leave and to keep these wonderful people safe I would leave.

"Umm everyone can I have your attention please" I began after getting everyone's attention. I thanked them for everything they had done and then I did the hardest thing imaginable. I told them I would be leaving.

"Why" asked Sam as he turned to face me? I told him that the people that had taken me would come looking for me and that I did not want anyone to hurt them because of me.

"Don't worry about us we can handle them without a problem" said Embry as he chuckled to himself. Jacob and Quil were quick to agree and even Emily added that the guys had dealt with much worse than just two bad guys. I shook my head wishing I could explain what Lisa and Dave really were.

"I have already made up my mind" I said as I looked down at the table. I did not know what else I could say to convince them that the best thing for everyone was to just let me go. Maybe if I told them a bit of the truth they would understand.

"They are really strong" I began hoping that would be enough. I went on to explain how they seemed to have moments of strength that was unbelievable. There were times that it seemed as if they had superhuman strength. I said that in the hopes of maybe scaring them into letting me leave.

"They are probably part of some gang on PCP or something" Quil said with a quick look at Sam. They seemed to share some kind of knowledge that they were not letting me in on. I was not sure what was they were thinking, but it did not seem like they were going to let me leave without a fight.

"You can't leave" Paul said as he turned and took my hands in his. He went on to practically beg me to give them a chance to prove them could protect me, to prove that he could protect me. When I looked into his eyes I saw something that scared me.

Looking into his eyes I saw love and pain. It seemed that the very thought of me leaving was causing him intense pain. Before I could say another work he jumped from the table and ran outside. Sam sent the others to go after him. Saying something about making him calm down before he did anything stupid and then he turned and looked at me.

"I know this may be hard to believe, but we can protect you if you give us the chance" he began. He went on to explain that he understood why I was scared and that he understood how dangerous Lisa and Dave actually wore. I don't know why, but for some reason I believed him.

"I will stay for now, but if it looks like someone may get hurt I am going to leave" I said as I looked at the table. Both he and Emily smiled, and then Sam headed towards the woods. He said he was going to find Paul and the guys and let everyone know I had decided to stay. I suddenly felt extremely tired and Emily must have noticed because she told me she could handle clean up if I wanted to go lie down. The room Paul had taken me was a spare bedroom that I could use. I thanked her and headed down the hall.

As I lay in the bed I wondered what the future would bring. I thought about how much in love Sam and Emily seemed and I wondered if I would ever find someone who would love me that much. The last thing that registered in my mind before I fell asleep was the howl of a wolf. A howl that was filled with so much pain and sorrow that it brought tears to my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my story thus far. You guys are really making my day. I am enjoying this story and I am glad you all seem to be to. I hope you are catching my pop cultural references. In the last chapter Quil tried to comfort Jennifer by saying that Lisa and Dave were probably part of a gang on PCP. This is a reference to one of my favorite shows. If anyone can identify the show I will give them major props in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Paul or any of the other well-known characters. I do own Jennifer, Lisa and Dave so I will have some fun with them.

Paul's POV

When I woke up I saw that Jennifer was no longer on the couch. I was so scared that something had happened that I jumped off the couch. I was still a bit tangled in the sheets so instead of standing up with the grace befitting a wolf I fell flat on my face and knocked down the lamp from the table. Hearing the crash Emily comes running into the living room.

"Smooth move lover boy, next time try taking the covers off first" she said with a laugh. I was so worried about Jennifer that I did not even give her comment a response.

"Where is she" I asked my worry evident in my voice. Emily explained that she was taking a shower. Apparently Leah had brought over some clothes and when she had seen them Jennifer's face had lit up just a bit. Now that I was calm I could hear the water running in the bathroom. I guess I had over reacted just a bit.

I guess Emily could sense my nervousness as I followed her into the kitchen. Instead of saying anything she handed me some plates so I could set the table. As I was setting the table Sam walked in. He walked right over to Emily and kissed her. I used to get annoyed at the fact that he ignored everyone else until he had greeted her, but now I understood why he did what he did.

Now that I had imprinted no one else seemed as important to me as Jennifer. I mean yes I still loved my friends, but it was like when Jennifer was in the room she was all I could concentrate on. I was so deep in thought that I did not notice Jacob, Quil and Embry walk through the kitchen.

"We followed the scent of the two leeches that are after Jennifer" said Jacob. He explained that his pack had followed the scent to the treaty line and patrolled the area until just a short while ago. They had only left when Jared, Brady and Colin had arrived to take over. He added that he was going to head over to the Cullen's after he had eaten. What I said next made everyone's mouths drop in surprise.

"I am going to go with you because I want to talk to Carlisle about my temper" I told them as I looked around wondering how much longer Jennifer was going to be in the shower. I really missed her and I needed to see that she was okay. I looked up at the group and I could see they were confused as to why I was going to visit the Cullens. I explained that if anyone could help me control my temper and become more patient it would have to be Dr. Cullen.

"Paul I am so proud of you" Emily exclaimed as she came over and gave me a hug. Sam agreed which to be honest really made me feel good. Ever since I had phased for the first time I had grown really close to Sam and I really respected him.

_Flashback_

I had been running a fever for almost a week and I felt horrible. It seemed like every inch of my body was in pain. I had taken every pain medication my mother could think to buy and nothing had helped. After being confined in bed for so long I was also suffering from cabin fever so I decided to take a walk. I had been outside for about an hour when my mom came home from work. She started screaming at me about being outside and suddenly I started to shake. When my mom saw this she ran in the house. I tried to follow her, but suddenly I felt as if my bones were being broken one-by-one. After what felt like an eternity I looked down and saw that I was no longer me, but had paws and fur. I had turned into a wolf.

_End Flashback_

I thought about how Sam had come out of the woods in his wolf form and helped me calm down so I could phase back. I was so stubborn that it had taken almost an hour before I actually listened to what he was telling me. Once I was human again he took me to see Billy Black, Jacob's dad. Billy told me that the legends about our tribe were all true and that because of the threat of the vampires I had phased. From this point on I would be joining Sam as a protector of our people. At first I was angry, but now as I thought about protecting Jennifer I felt pride.

"Paul will you let Jennifer know breakfast is ready" Emily told me with a smile on her face. She also asked me to show her to the guest bedroom where she would be staying from now on. I quickly agreed and headed down the hall. I was deep in thought and not paying attention and I ran right into Jennifer. She was but was unsuccessful. When I picked up the small necklace that had fallen I noticed the picture of her with her family that it held. When I handed it to her she took one look and her eyes filled with tears.

I noticed her start to fall and I grabbed her. Not really sure what to do I did the first thing that came to mind. I pulled her close to me and carried her to the bedroom. I sat down on the bed and let her know it was okay to cry. I rubbed her arms and her back trying to comfort her, but to be honest I felt like I failure. The more I tried to soothe her the more she cried. She cried for almost 20 minutes before she started to calm down.

"Thank you" She said looking up at me. I brushed some stray tears from her cheeks and pulled her close. I was hoping that she would find comfort in my arms. I wanted nothing more than to protect her and keep her from crying ever again. A few minutes later we separated and headed down the hall to get some breakfast. I could tell that she was trying to think of a reason not to come eat, but suddenly stomach growled so loudly I knew she was not even going to try.

When we got to the table the food was already spread out. I pulled out a chair for Jennifer and then sat next to her. Everyone was looking at the table and no one was speaking. I knew it was because they were all worried about Jennifer because they knew she had been crying.

"Yes I had a bit of a break down a bit ago" Jennifer said in an effort to break the silence. Everyone smiled when she pointed out the huge wet spot on my chest from her tears. Soon everyone had piled their plates high with Emily's wonderful cooking. Sam sure was lucky because Emily could out cook anyone even Paula Dean and Bobby Flay. Hey I like Food Network so sue me.

'I am going to leave tonight. It is not safe for you while I am here" Jennifer said out of the blue. My heart dropped. How could she even consider leaving? Emily, Sam and Embry even tried to convince her she would be safe, but she was being quite stubborn. Now I knew how they felt when I was in one of my moods. I could tell Jennifer was getting upset and frustrated. In her mind she was trying to protect us from what she knew were vampires. What she did not know is that five of the seven people in the room were werewolves who had no problem killing a few vampires. Not to mention there were five more werewolves just waiting to kill a lousy bloodsucker. Also the Cullens were here to help protect her as well.

"They are really strong, it's almost like they have super human strength at times" she added. I could tell she was hoping that would be enough to scare us into letting her run away. Suddenly Quil's face lit up.

"They are probably just part of a gang on PCP" he said quoting one of his favorite shows. I could not believe he used that line. I wanted to slap him. I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped up and ran out of the house. The second I was in the woods I phased. I did not even bother taking my clothes off. I could hear Jacob, Quil and Embry phasing and chasing me. I ignored them as they were trying to speak to me.

How could she not see that I could, that we could keep her safe? How could she not see that she belonged with me? She was going to leave and there was nothing I could do to stop her. I had just found my soul mate and now I was going to lose her. Eventually I couldn't contain the pain any longer. I lifted my head towards the sky and howled. I put all of my pain, anger, desperation and sadness into the howl.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hey everyone. I am enjoying the reviews for my story thus far. I am really excited about this upcoming chapter. It will be Jennifer's POV and will include a bit Emily and Sam love. I think it is sweet how they interact with each other.

Disclaimer: As always I don't own anyone that you have heard of. SM owns all of the people, places and things you have heard of.

Jennifer's POV

_Flashback\Dream_

I was sitting in the tent trying to be as quiet as possible. It had been almost a week since my escape attempt. I spent most of my time in the tent trying to stay out of their way. The other night Dave had come in and brought me some flowers. He had spent the better part of the night trying to get me to trust him again. I could not believe that he actually thought I would ever fall in love with me. Than it dawned on me, if I could actually convince them I was giving up and doing what they wanted maybe I could somehow trick them and get away. I hopped up and ran out of the tent and grabbed Dave.

"Can I go with you into town?" I asked him smiling as brightly as I could. I was amazed when it seemed to work and he agreed. Lisa, his mother, warned him not to trust me and then we were off. He took me with him while he hunted. It was awful I had to watch him kill two people. It broke my heart when I realized I was becoming just as much of a monster as he already was.

_End Flashback\Dream_

I awoke with a start and felt the tears start to fall again. This time instead of crying for my family I cried for myself. That dream had reminded me of the things I had done to trick Lisa and Dave into trusting me. Not only had I watched as they killed people, but I had also tricked people into following me into alley so that they could feed on them. I was just as much of a monster as they were. Now here I was letting these people, these kind strangers put their lives in danger to protect me. I realized I was the worst kind of monster. I was the human kind!

I thought that if I told them what I had done they would realize I was not worth saving. I thought that if they knew the horrible things I had done that not only would they want me to leave, but they would kick me out. These were my thoughts as I walked down the hall towards the living room.

When I got there I saw that everyone was gone except Emily. She was sitting on the couch looking at a photo album. Judging by the smile on her face I figured she was looking at pictures of Sam. After spending only a few minutes with them I could tell how much they loved each other. They looked at each other the same way my parents had looked at each other. I knew no one would ever look at me like that because I did not deserve it. As that thought crossed my mind I remember something from the night before. When I had met Paul he had looked at me just like that. He had looked at me like I was the love of his life.

"Why don't you come sit down with me?" Emily asked pulling me out of my inner monologue. I nodded and walked over to join her on the couch.

"Where are Sam and the guys?" I asked as I moved to make myself more comfortable. Part of me was glad we were alone. Without Sam and the others it would be easier to convince Emily I was to awful to protect. Once she was convinced I knew that Sam would do whatever she asked him to do.

"Emily" I began as I looked at the floor. I told her that there were some things about me that she needed to know before she decided to risk her life for me. Looking me in the eye she took my hand and assured me that not only could I tell her anything, but that I could trust that nothing I said would change her mind or the mind of the others about me.

"I did horrible things while I was being held." I began as I closed my eyes. I told her about the people I had watched get killed. How I never did anything to stop them or to warn them. I stopped talking to see her reaction to what I was saying. I froze when I saw the soft smile on her face.

"Jennifer, sometimes in order to keep ourselves safe we have to do things we would not normally do" I could not believe this. Despite hearing the horrible things I had done she stilled thought I was worth saving.

"Don't you understand Emily" I screamed. I am not worth saving! I said again hoping that maybe if I yelled she would at least react. Instead of yelling back at me she stood up and wrapped her arms around me. Instead of ordering me to leave she hugged me.

"You are worth saving" a gentle voice said from behind me. I turned around to find Paul right behind me. Sam and Jacob were standing by the front door. Before I could say or do anything he pulled me into his strong arms. He hugged me with everything that was in him.

"We have all done things we are not proud of in order to survive" Sam said as he and Jacob walked towards me. Jacob nodded as he hugged me as well. I could not understand what was wrong with these people. They had been there while I told Emily about what I had done and instead of hating me they seemed to care a little more.

"Jennifer what you did in your past does not matter to any of us." Paul said as he took my hand. He told me that they all believed I had made my way to them so they could protect me. I tried to argue, but stopped when I realized it was no use. I remembered something my mom used to say and I really fit this situation.

"Sometimes when things seem at their worst they are actually at their best" It never seemed to make sense until right now. I suddenly believed that these wonderful people could protect me. That somehow they knew what Lisa and Dave were and they knew how to stop them from getting me. It was something unspoken in the air. I thought about the wolf I had heard that morning. I remember Lisa telling Dave to avoid wolves because they were the only natural predator a vampire had. Maybe that was the secret they knew. If only I knew how close to the truth I really was.

After a few minutes of quiet Sam Cleared his throat. He wanted to get our attention because he was going to discuss what was being done to keep me safe. He said the first and most important rule was safety in numbers. If I left the house for any reason I had to be with Paul, Jacob or himself. I nodded in understanding. The second rule was that I always did what they told me without question. I felt like a child, but when I looked at Emily she was smiling. I realized she must have understood how I felt.

"It won't be like this forever" She said. She explained that these were only precautions to keep me safe until the threat was gone. After that I would be free to come and go anytime I wanted. Everything sounded great to me.

Now that everything was settled we finished bringing in the groceries. I helped Emily get the stuff ready for dinner and for the first time in a while I was relaxed. I actually found myself laughing along with Emily as Sam beat Jacob in a video game and I even caught myself sneaking peeks at Paul while he sat on the couch looking through the newspaper.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I hope everyone likes this chapter. It is awesome the way I you guys are responding to this story. Please continue to read and review. This chapter will be from Paul's POV.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Paul or the rest of the pack. I would love to own Emily so she could help me improve my cooking and it would be nice to own Jacob because I have been having some car problems.

Paul's POV

I ran through the woods as fast as I could. I was trying to out run the pain, but I knew it was hopeless. There was no way I could out run my love for Jennifer. I needed to have faith in Sam. He knew how much she meant to me and he would do everything he could to talk her into staying. As I got closer to the treaty line I phased so I could call and get permission to cross over onto Cullen land. As I pulled my phone from the pouch I kept it in while I was a wolf I saw there was one message. It was from Sam and consisted of three words, SHE IS STAYING. With a bit of the burden gone from my heart I waited for someone to realize I was here. I did not have to wait long.

"OMG mutt what are you doing here?" Rosalie asked as she and Emmett stepped out from behind a tree. I explained that I needed to speak to Carlisle about something private. I guess Emmett could tell something was up because when she started to question me further he pulled her aside and whispered into her ear.

"I don't trust you" she said stepping into my face. Emmett pulled her back and added that Jasper and Edward were in the house. I nodded realizing that they were going to let me pass. Without another word I walked past them and headed to the front door.

Before I could knock Edward opened the door. He looked at me and smiled. I knew he was reading my mind. I hated when he would do that and judging by the smirk on his face he was enjoying himself.

"I really wish you would stop reading my mind" I told him. With a smirk of my own I thought to myself, "If he keeps reading my mind I won't be able finish plotting how I am going to one day rule the world." At that thought he laughed and told me Carlisle was waiting for me in his office. I thanked him and headed towards the stairs.

Once up on the second floor I slowly walked to the second door on the left. It was open and when he saw me Carlisle smiled. He was obvious trying to make it easier for me to approach him, but instead it was actually making it harder. All I could think about was how wrong it was for me to go to him for advice, but I wanted to keep Jennifer safe and this was the only way I could think to do it.

"I just wanted you to know that Edward, Jasper and Emmett followed the scent until it disappeared about 100 miles from here. He explained that it appeared that the reason the vampires gave up chasing Jennifer was because they realized they had entered Cullen territory. After what had happened with James, Laurent and then Victoria and her newborn army most vampires stayed away from Forks. He had a valid point. Since the battle against the newborns no vampires other than those who called the Cullens friends had been in the area. Word had spread about the alliance between the Cullens and the wolves and many just stayed away to avoid any trouble. He promised that he and the rest of the coven would keep an eye and a nose out for anything strange. I told him thanks and then I got to my reason for coming.

"Carlisle I need you help on a personal matter" I said looking at the floor in shame. He nodded for me to continue. I explained to him about my temper. I told him about some of the trouble my temper had got me into in the past. I left nothing out no matter how embarrassed I was. I told him about the fights I had gotten into at school and how sometimes my anger would get the best of me and I would phase right where I was. I told him I had come close to hurting Jared's fiancé, Kim, once. Carlisle listened quietly the entire time I spoke. He nodded every now and then to show he was listening.

"I really need to learn to control my temper and I am hoping you can help" I told him after explaining that he was the most patient man I knew. He smiled and then told me something I had never known.

"Once I almost slipped and drank human blood" he said with shame in his voice. He said it had been a few months after he had turned Esme and he was working in a small hospital in Virginia. He explained that there was an outbreak of small pox and he had been unable to feed for almost a week. He was so hungry and a woman came in with her husband. The woman was very weak and the husband was mean and overbearing. He was able to deal with it for the most part, but then one day something happened that almost caused him to ruin everything he had worked so hard for.

"The man was yelling at his wife" he began as he got up and walked towards his book shelf. I could tell this was a hard story to tell. He explained that the man was angry because his wife was not healing as fast as he felt she should. The woman started to cry when suddenly the husband slapped her and told her to shut up. Carlisle went on to explain that he grabbed the man by his throat and pulled him away from his sick wife.

"I was about to kill him" he said

"But then I touched his shoulder." Esme said walking over and placing her hand on Carlisle's shoulder. Turning around to face me he finished his story by telling me that Esme had talked him out of it. She had helped me release the man who ran from the tent and never returned for his wife even when she finally recovered and was released. Carlisle said the point of his story is that through the love of a good woman he had overcome his demon. If I would let the love that natural with the imprint into my heart that I would also be able to overcome my anger.

I sat back against the couch and thought about what he was telling me. If I could just trust my love for Jennifer to temper my anger I could learn to overcome that anger. Esme sat down next to me and explained that there is a secret to overcoming anger. First, you have to learn to tell when you are getting angry. Once you begin to recognize the anger you can learn what is making you angry. Once you realize what is making you angry you can learn what situations to avoid and when to walk away. It seemed easy enough and I felt like I could do it. I thanked them both for their help and then stood up to leave. Esme was kind enough to walk me to the door.

"Paul" she began when we reached the porch. She decided to give me one more piece of advice. She said that because of everything that Jennifer had lost that there was a big hole in her heart. She explained that while I wanted to fill it with the love I had for her I needed to take a step back. She said that I needed to see Jennifer for the broken person she was and I needed to let her choose how she wanted to rebuild herself. She told me I could not rush her because if she healed to quick she might not heal all the way and she would be easily broken again. She suggested I do something sweet and innocent for Jennifer. Something that would fill a small part of the hole in Jennifer's heart and begin the healing process. I was not sure what she was talking about and I guess she could see my confusion. She handed me a section of the newspaper. I took it from her hand and when I looked I saw it was the section where people posted kittens that were for sale or free to a good home. It was then that I realized what she was saying. I folded the paper and put it in my pocket, thanked her again and headed for the treaty line.

I phased and headed back toward Sam and Emily's house. I got there right as Sam and Jacob. They had gone to the store so I helped them bring in the things they had bought. We walked in just in time to hear Jennifer screaming at Emily that she was not worth protecting. She was saying something about horrible things she had done while being held hostage. Without a thought as to what I was doing I walked over and turned her towards me.

"You are worth saving and don't ever let me hear you say otherwise" I said pulling her into a hug. Sam, Jacob and Emily all said the same thing. I knew this was just a defense mechanism, and that Jennifer was just trying to keep from allowing herself to trust and eventually care for us. I knew at that moment that Jennifer had built walls around her heart because of who and what she had lost.

A few minutes later Jennifer followed Emily into the kitchen to help with dinner. I sat down on the couch and began to read through the kittens listed in the paper. One ad had been circled by Esme. It was a dark gray and silver kitten and it was free to a good home. It had been born a couple months ago which was right around the time Jennifer had lost her family. There was a phone number listed with the ad. I called and made arrangements to go pick up the kitten. I knew it was okay with Sam because I had asked about while bringing in the groceries. I only hopped this would be the first step to help Jennifer begin to heal.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Thanks to all of my readers and everyone that has reviewed. I am thrilled that you are enjoying my story. This chapter will be from Jennifer's POV and will include a bit from Lisa and Dave. I hope you enjoy and as always read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or settings that you have heard of, but I do own Jennifer, Dave and Lisa.

Jennifer's POV

I rolled over and turned my alarm off. I was not looking forward to what I would be dealing with today. Against my better judgment I had allowed Sam to talk me into going home. To be honest if I could have I would have put it off forever. Going home meant several things. First, it meant going to my house, meeting with my parent's attorney, and going over their will. Secondly, I knew that I would need to make a decision about the house. Was I going to put it up for sale or keep it? If I choose to keep it would I rent it out or close it up until I decided to move back into it? Would I ever be ready to live there again? Thirdly and probably the hardest part was that I would be going to the cemetery to say good bye to my family. Thankfully I was not doing any of this alone. Not only were Sam and Emily coming with me, but also Paul, Jacob and Leah. Knowing I could not put it off anymore I grabbed my clothes and headed to take a shower.

"Good Morning Emily" I said as I walked into the kitchen. As usual she was standing over the stove scrambling eggs and frying bacon.

"Morning Jennifer" she said as she gave me a quick hug. I took a quick glance around to see if there was anything I could do to help her out. I noticed the bread waiting to be toasted so I headed toward the counter. I was amazed at how much food was consumed by the guys and Leah when they came by to visit. It really seemed that Emily was cooking for an army. Thankfully she did not always have to do everything by herself. Not only did I help when I could, but Jared's girlfriend Kim would help when she was around. Leah and most of the guys would pitch in as well, but after watching them burn toast several times I generally shooed them away when they offered to help. After about ten more minutes everything was ready and we began to carry the food to the table. I walked to the porch and shouted that the food was done. Within seconds everyone had headed in to find a place around the table.

"Jennifer how are you holding up" Paul asked as he came to stand before me. I thought about saying I was fine, but I knew that he would see that for the lie it was. I was far from fine and for some reason he seemed to be able to sense when I was going to have a break down. In the last week I had had at least four breakdowns, the last one being late last night, and he had been there for all of them. He never said anything except that it was okay to cry. He usually just held me until I was able to calm down. I asked him once how he knew when I needed him. His answer was a slight smile and a shrug of his shoulders. According to Emily, Sam was the same way. Whenever she was the least bit upset he was always there to comfort her.

"I'm scared" I told him honestly. He took my hand and assured me that I was not alone. That I had friends who cared about me and would be there right beside me no matter what happened. I wonder if he knew how much that meant to me. Even before everything happened I had been somewhat of a loner. It was hard to be that way now. Every time I tried to sneak off someone would follow me. Usually it was Paul or Leah which was fine with me because I was really beginning to enjoy their companionship.

When we sat at the table I noticed that as usual the only two empty seats where next to each other. It was almost as if they were making sure that Paul and I were able to sit together. I did not mind though because it felt good to be near him. To be honest, as strange as it sounds, I felt like I needed to be near him. Sometimes when he was not around I felt like some part of me was missing. Because of the time we eat quickly and in silence. Once everyone was done the guys cleaned up while Emily, Leah and I went out to sit on the front porch.

"Jennifer, I was thinking" Emily began sitting next to me on the porch swing. She went on to say that if I wanted to sell the house that once things settled down and everyone was sure I was safe I could move here to La Push. I thought about it and to be honest it was a nice thought. I really liked living here on the reservation. Even though I had only been here for a week it was really beginning to feel like home.

"I heard the house next to Paul's is on the market" Leah said with a smile on her face. I blushed as I thought about our conversation from yesterday morning.

_Flashback_

"So Jennifer I noticed that you and Paul have been spending a lot of time together" Leah said as we walked down the beach near her house. I had spent the night at her house because I wanted to give Sam and Emily some alone time. Paul had come by to visit for a while before we had gone to bed. As we stopped to sit on the beach I thought about what she had said. It was true that we had spent a lot of time together. Where ever I went he seemed to show up. I knew he had his own little house because I had been there once with Emily, but he seemed to spend every night at Sam's. I had asked and he said he was helping to keep an eye on things. I had simply dismissed it after that, but now I was rethinking things.

"How do you feel about him" she asked after a few minutes of silence. I thought about that and admitted that I liked him. I also admitted that I was scared. I was scared that something would happen and he would get hurt. What I did not tell her was that I was also scared that somehow Lisa and Dave would find me and kill me or worse make me like them. I also told her that I was scared that because of what had happened I would never be able to let anyone into my heart again.

_End Flashback_

While I listened to the two of them discuss the possibility of me moving to the reservation I thought about that conversation. I really did not think I would ever be able to let anyone into my heart again. If I did and something happened I knew I would not be able to handle it. The problem was that I wanted to try. As scared as I was there was something about Paul that made me want to try. I thought about telling talking to them about it, but before I could the guys walked out and it was time to head out. We had a two hour drive ahead of us so I figured it would give me some time to think about things before I talked to either Leah or Emily about the situation.

Because there were six of us going, we borrowed Sue Clearwater's SUV. Sam was driving with Emily in the front with him, Leah and Jacob were in the next seat back and Paul and I were seated in the last seat. Emily turned on the radio to a local country station and we sat in silence, everyone lost in their own thoughts.

"Jennifer you have not said much this morning is everything okay" Jacob asked. This was the question that was on everyone's mind except for Paul. He alone knew the truth about my state of mind. He took my hand and gave it a squeeze for strength and encouragement.

"To be honest I am far from okay, but I am getting there" I said realizing I was actually telling the truth. I spent the next few minutes tell them how I really felt about returning home. Sam told me that if I wanted he would call the attorney and arrange for us to meet somewhere else. I shook my head. I knew that I needed to do this. It would only get harder the longer I put it off.

"Would you like us to go with you to the cemetery" Jacob asked. I smiled at the look of fear on his face. I figured that either Emily or Sam had told him not to ask, but I was glad he had.

"It would mean the world if you were there when I said good bye" I told them adding that I wanted my parents and Tommy to see that I was going to be okay. I felt like if they were there when I said goodbye it would help my parents because they would know I was not going to be alone. Paul squeezed my hand which caused me to look up at him.

"You are not alone and I promise you never will be again" he said with the most sincere look on his face I had ever seen. It was as if he not only meant it, but would also do anything it took to make sure he kept that promise. I looked around at everyone and realized that not only would he keep that promise, but I was really surrounded by people who cared and would always be there for me.

We spent the rest of the ride in a comfortable silence listening to the radio. Finally around 2pm we arrived in Seattle. I directed Sam to my house with relative ease. When we arrived I saw that Mr. Andrews, the attorney was already at the house. Apparently he had already let himself in, which I guess was okay. Slowly the six of us headed towards the house. It did not escape my notice that Paul had taken my hand when we got out of the car and was still holding on to it. I knew what he was doing. He was keeping his promise to me. As long as he held onto my hand I knew I could get through this.

Once all of the introductions had been made we decided the best place to discuss everything was in the living room. He already had everything spread out on the coffee table so once everyone had found a place to sit he began to explain what was in the will. My parents had of course wanted everything to be equally divided between Tommy and me, but since I was the only survivor everything went to me. Not counting the house, the total assets which included their joint back account, Tommy's college fund and their life insurance policies was around $150,000. Before I could even register that amount the lawyer continued. Because my parents had assumed that they would live to see both Tommy and I married with our own homes that had wanted the house sold and the profits divided between the two of us.

"What would you like to do with the house" Mr. Andrews asked looking at me expectantly. I guess he had assumed that I knew what their wishes would have been regarding the house, but I had no clue what to say. Before I could even begin to answer his question he went on to explain that several people had already inquired as to whether the house was going to be put on the market and if so when.

"You can stay with us as long as you want" Emily said smiling at me.

"You can always sell the house and move to the reservation" Jacob said as he tried to covertly wink at Paul. I turned to look at Paul. I was wondering how he would feel if I moved to the reservation. He looked at me and told me the choice was mine and that regardless of where I lived my friends would always be there for me. That was when I knew where I really belonged and who I belonged with. I knew at that moment that I wanted to sell this house and start fresh on the reservation.

"You can sell the house" I answer as I looked around the room at my friends. Every one of them had smiles on their faces. I felt as if I was finally coming home. Mr. Andrews asked to be excused for a moment. He wanted to contact a couple people who had made offers on the house. While he talked on the phone I decided to take a walk through the house I had grown up in. I knew that I was saying good bye and I was alright with that.

I started upstairs in my parent's room. I stood at my mother's dresser and picked up a picture of the two of us.

"When was that picture taken" Paul asked. He startled me because I did not even realize he had followed me upstairs. I told him about how my mom and I had gone shopping for a dress for my senior prom. I smiled as I told him about how we had spent all day looking for a dress and had been unable to find one. We had decided at the last minute to go to a local second hand shop. I did not really want to because many of the dresses were very old fashioned. There hanging by the door was what I considered the perfect dress. I had snatched it to go try it on and when I came out she had snapped the picture. He smiled and followed me to my dad's dresser.

I told him about my father's obsession with fishing and how he spent so much money trying to find the perfect rod and reel. He truly believed that he had finally found it and that was why we had gone camping. I felt the tears come to my eyes and soon found myself being pulled into Paul's strong arms. He comforted me until I was able to calm down. Than we headed towards Tommy's room.

Inside it was just as he had left it. He was a typical teenager. His bed was unmade and there were still dirty clothes on his floor. I actually found myself picking up his clothes and putting them into his hamper. I thought that I would wash them and then give them away to goodwill or the Salvation Army. Just than Mr. Andrews called up to us from the foot of the stairs.

Once we had sat down he explained that someone had made an offer on the house. I was really surprised, but he explained that the couple was extremely interested and they were not only willing to purchase the house, but they were prepared to finalize the sale this afternoon. I was shocked to say the least and did not really know what to say. Mr. Andrews must have realized I was shocked so he offered to give me a few minutes to talk this over with my friends. As he was walking towards the kitchen he added that the couple would not wait forever and that I needed to make a decision soon.

"What should I do" I asked looking at Sam and Emily. Since moving in with them I had come to think of them as an older brother and sister and I really valued their advice. Sam explained that if I really wanted to move to the reservation than as long as the offer was serious I should consider taking it. Emily agreed and added that I could continue to stay with them as long as I wanted. I was still uncertain, but I knew that I needed to make a choice. I looked around at the faces in the room and I made my choice. It may have been hasty, but it was a choice I would never regret making.

When Mr. Andrews came back into the living room I told him that I would sell the house. Mr. Andrews smiled and handed me a sheet of paper. When I looked at the offer that had been written down my eyes nearly popped out of my head. I nodded and told him to let them know that I was accepting the offer. He explained that once he had the money he would wire it to the account that had been set up at the bank for me. The new owners were going to give me a month to clean out the house and soon we were on our way out of my childhood home. As we backed out of the driveway I took one last glance and shook my head. I just sold my childhood home for $400,000. I had arrived with nothing and I was leaving with more than just money. I was leaving with hope.

The next stop was the cemetery. I had already called and found out were my parents and Tommy had been buried. As we stood around their graves I looked to each of my friends and one at a time introduced them. I started with Sam and Emily and described them as wonderful people who had opened their home and their heart to me. I told my mom how much Emily reminded me of her and I told tommy about how much Sam hated fishing. It was something the two of them had in common. I told my parents about Jacob and how wonderful he was. I told them about his dad, Billy who was in a wheel chair, but still managed to command respect. I told them about Leah and how she was the sister I had always wanted and needed. Lastly I told them about Paul. I told them how he had been a constant source of comfort when I broke down. I told them how he could make me laugh when no one else could. As we turned to leave I bent close to their grave stones and asked them to help me be brave.

The ride back to La Push was comfortable and relaxed. Emily rode in the middle next to Leah so that Jacob could ride up front with Sam. The only thing annoying about that was that both of them loved to listen to classic rock. I rode next to Paul who allowed me to lean on his shoulder. For the first time I actually believed that everything was going to be okay. I felt that I could finally begin to heal and move on. I knew that it would be a long time before I would ever be truly healed, but I knew that I had taken the first step today.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Thanks for all of the comments about the last chapter. That was a really difficult chapter for me to write. I based it on my feelings when my mother passed away. I was 12 and it was difficult. I poured my heart and soul into that chapter and you guys have responded in a way that has touched my heart. As always please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything except for Jennifer, Dave and Lisa.

Lisa's POV

I stood in the woods outside of Jennifer's house. I had watched as she and her guard dogs had arrived at the house. I had listened as she shared memories of her poor dead mother. It took all of my strength not to go in and grab her. The only reason I had not was because I knew that I could not handle four of the mutts by myself, but I had a plan. I had put a great deal of thought in to my plan. Dave hated the idea because it meant it would be longer before he could have Jennifer.

My plan was to stay away from Jennifer for the next month. We would stop trying to spy on her and simply let everyone think that we had given up. I figured that would be simple since we were up against not only the wolves, but also the Cullen clan as well. I knew that after a while of not seeing or smelling us they would all be lulled into a false sense of security. When that happened we would sneak in and grab Jennifer. I knew that we would be risking a great deal going in alone so I was working on that aspect as well. I had been trying to find some friends of mine that I knew would love a chance to go up against the Cullens. In fact one of them in particular had a score to settle with one Cullen specifically. I knew that once I contacted her she would be here in a moment to join in my fight. Last I had heard she had created a coven of her own and rumor was that they were quite powerful.

The only problem I could see what with Dave. He did not want to wait. I had spent several hours last night trying to explain to him why we needed to wait. I had explained about how powerful and dangerous the Cullen family was. I told him the stories that had been circulating about how they along with the mutts had defeated an army of newborns. He did not care and he was so stubborn I was actually fearful that he would try on his own to get her back. He had promised me he would give me one month and I hoped he could keep that promise.

Dave's POV

I was so angry at my mother. I wanted to go and get Jennifer back from those mongrels. Not only were they not safe, but judging from the actions of one in particular they really cared about her. I knew from stories about a battle against an army of newborns that the wolves were fierce fighters. All though I also knew they had forged an alliance with the Cullens a clan of strong vampires. My mother had a plan and while I did not want to wait I knew she was right. If we attacked now there was no way to win.

Maria, a friend of my mother from before she had found and turned me had a personal score to settle with Jasper Cullen. I had heard rumors about the new Coven she had created. One of the Vampires could disguise her scent and another could make a person see things that were not there. Those were interesting powers and if my mother was able to find her old friend I knew that they would turn the tide in our favor.

I had promised my mother I would not do anything for at least a month. I did not want to wait because I knew that every moment she was away from me meant that something awful could happen to her. Those mutts were not to be trusted they could turn and kill in an instant at least with vampires our victims know they are about to die. Regardless in one month I am going to get my mate. If my mom is with me wonderful if not oh well.

Author's Note: I know that was a very short chapter, but I wanted to remind everyone about Lisa and Dave and I wanted to bring up Maria. Please read and review. The next chapter will be from Paul's POV.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Hi everyone I have finally reached 15 reviews. I am so excited. I hope everyone is enjoying the story half as much as I am enjoying writing it. I have referenced some of my favorite vampire related movies and television shows. In an earlier chapter I referenced Buffy the Vampire Slayer when Quil mentioned gangs on PCP. This Chapter is going to be from Paul's POV. I hope you like it and as always read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except the people you have never heard of. SM owns the rest and she is amazing because she shares them with her fans.

Paul's POV

I am on my way back to Sam and Emily's house. I just picked up the kitten for Jennifer and he really is adorable. He is 4 months old and was recently neutered. The best part is his coloring. He is dark gray and silver which is what color I am when I phase. I think it was fate that this was the cat in the paper that day. I am a bit worried that Jennifer won't like him, but Leah told me not to worry that she had a feeling that won't be a problem.

Jennifer had been here exactly two weeks now and I knew that she was really settling in. She had finally closed on the sale of her childhood home and she had just made an offer on the house next to mine. I was thrilled at the idea of being neighbors. I was worried about her though. I knew the last few days had been really hard on her, but she was not showing any signs of the pain she must have been feeling. We had spent much of the last two days cleaning up the house and putting what she wanted to keep in a storage facility in Forks. Emily and Leah had taken most of the clothes to a thrift store and I had brought some of Jennifer's personal belongings back here in my truck. While it was nice spending some alone time with her I still worried she was keeping everything bottled up.

I pulled into the driveway and saw that everyone was gone. Sam had called and mentioned going to the store to pick up some stuff for the bonfire, but I had assumed he would have waited until I got back so I could help. I picked up the kitten and placed him back in the box. I was hoping he would stay quiet and I could surprise Jennifer. As I walked into the house I called out to see if anyone was at home. For all I knew Jennifer had ended up going with Sam and Emily to the store. I realized I was wrong when I walked into the kitchen. I could hear singing coming from the back bedroom. I walked towards the sound and realized it was Jennifer who was singing. I had never heard the song before, but she was amazing.

_Jennifer Singing_

"There's something about the way the street looks when its just rained. There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car and you know I wanna ask you to dance right there in the middle of the parking lot.

We're driving down the road, I wonder if you know. I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now, but your just so cool, run your hand through you hair, absent mindedly making me want you.

And I don't know how it gets better than this, you take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless. And I don't know why, but with you I dance in a storm with my best dress on, fearless.

So baby drive slow till we run out of road in this one horse town, I wanna stay right here. In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me, in this moment now capture it, remember it.

And I don't know how it gets better than this, you take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless. And I don't know why, but with you I dance in a storm with my best dress on, fearless.

Well, you stood there with me in the doorway my hands shake, I'm not usually this way, but you pull me in and I'm a little more brave. It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really something, it's fearless.

And I don't know how it gets better than this, you take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless. And I don't know why, but with you I dance in a storm with my best dress on, fearless.

And I don't know how it gets better than this, you take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless. And I don't know why, but with you I dance in a storm with my best dress on, fearless."

_End Jennifer Singing_

"That was amazing" I said when she had finished. I must have really started her because she jumped a few feet in the air. When she realized it was me she turned around smiling. Apparently singing was something she enjoyed doing and this was the first time she had felt like singing. I walked over and hugged her and told her anytime she wanted to sing I would be her audience. Then I asked her about the song she had sung.

"It's called Fearless and it is by Taylor Swift" she explained as we sat side-by-side on her bed. She told me it was one of her favorite songs and that for some reason it had been on her mind for the last couple of days. I smiled because I thought maybe it was a sign that she was beginning to open her heart to the possibility of love again. I heard a crash in the living room which reminded me about the kitten.

"What was that?" Jennifer asked looking a bit scared. I assured her it was nothing to worry about and asked her to follow me into the living room. She nodded and mentioned that she was thirsty and her drink was on the counter in the kitchen. When we got to the living room the box was lying on its side on the floor and the kitten was nowhere to be seen.

"What's with the box?" she asked as she picked it up. I explained that I had brought her home a small gift and that it had decided to wonder away. She looked at me confused and asked what kind of a gift. I told her it was a surprise and I was going to sit her on the couch while she tried to find it. She put her hands on hips and pouted a bit until she heard a soft sound from behind her. When she turned around her eyes lit up. She picked up the kitten and hugged him to her chest and then came and sat on the couch.

"Oh Paul" she said her voice full of joy, which was something I had not heard in a while. It made me happy to think that my gift had brought her any amount of happiness. My heart swelled with pride and my inner wolf howled in joy. Looking at me she thanked me again and kissed my cheek. She was so happy to have the kitten. She could not believe that I had done that for her. She looked at me and wanted to know why I had done it. I knew now was the time. It was now or never. I was going to tell her the truth and let her decide for herself. I only hoped it did not ruin everything.

"Jennifer" I began. I went on to explain that even though I had only known her a short time I had developed strong feelings for her. She started to say something, but I asked her to let me finish. I told her that I knew she was scared and that I understood why. While I had no idea what it was like to lose my whole family I did know what it was like to lose someone you loved. I told her that I understood that kept a person from opening their heart when they had been hurt as deeply as she had. I told her that I was not trying to rush her into anything I just wanted her to know how I felt.

"Paul, I care about you more than I want to admit" she began. She told me that she just was not ready to open her heart to me in that way. She said that she loved the fact that I was always there for her. That she knew she could trust me with her life, but when it came to her heart she was not sure.

"I don't need to be your lover right now" I told her. I explained that I could wait and I would wait as long as she needed me to. I told her that until she was ready I would be whatever she needed me to be. If she needed a shoulder to cry on she could cry on mine. If she needed a punching bag she could use me. I told her I would be her friend, brother and confidant and when she was ready I wanted to be the one to heal her heart completely. She smiled and promised that one day she would be ready. She told me that that song made her think of me.

"You make me want to be fearless" she said as she looked at the kitten asleep in her lap. With a smile on her face she said she had finally decided on a name for the kitten. She said that since she had been living on the reservation she had learned about some of the animals that make the woods their homes. She said one animal in particular that was the image of fearless. She was going to name the kitten Lupos which was another name for wolf. I smiled when she said that and thought with pride that maybe being a wolf was not so bad.

We spent a few more minutes just talking about different things. I knew that one day she would be ready to let me into heart and she knew that I would be waiting for that day. I knew that her fear of the vampires that had kidnapped her returning and taking her was one of the biggest things standing in the way of her letting me in. I thought that when she heard the legends and found out our secret she would finally realize she was safe and nothing could hurt her ever again.

We spent the next hour or so watching television just sitting on the couch enjoying each other's company. Emily and Sam came home and we helped them put away the things for the bonfire. Emily and Jennifer went to start dinner and Sam and I went to sit on the porch. He and I talked about the upcoming bonfire and how I wanted to go about showing Jennifer that the legends were true. I told him that after the elders finished telling the legends that I would like Leah, Jacob, He and Emily to come with me while I showed Jennifer everything. I hoped that would make things easier for her to accept. He agreed and we headed back in to help set the table.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: First I need to let everyone know that the song Jennifer was singing in the last chapter was "Fearless" by Taylor Swift. It is an amazing song. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my story thus far. Please continue to review and feel free to drop me an email if you have any suggestions.

Disclaimer: I only own Jennifer, Dave and Lisa

Lisa's POV

Maria showed up last night. I was so happy to see her. She was really the only vampire other than Dave I trusted. She brought her coven with her. Two members of her coven accompanied her. Each had special gifts that would aid in our efforts to get Jennifer away from the wolves. One could cause a person to see things that were not there and the other had the power to disguise his scent. This would be helpful in getting close to gather information and learn weaknesses. I was confident that while there were only five of us that we would be able to defeat the wolves without a problem. Maria had also found out some interesting information about Alice Cullen. While she had the power to see the future she could not see anything if the wolves were involved. As long as we stayed clear of the Cullen's home and only involved the mutts than their little fortune teller would be none the wiser. The only problem I could foresee was that Maria was obsessed with seeing Jasper. She seemed to think that he would not suspect anything if she showed up. I figured if I kept her busy she would not get the chance. Once we grabbed Jennifer we were going to leave. Everything was going to happen in less than a month. I only hoped that Dave could hold out that long. I noticed everyday he got more and more impatient.

Dave's POV

Maria had shown up a couple hours ago. She and my mom had disappeared shortly thereafter to go talk. They had left me with Tim and Susan. Let me tell you these two may have had really interesting gifts, but they were not the sharpest tools in the shed. Tim who could disguise his scent seemed to enjoy picking on Susan. Every other word from his mouth was an insult and I could tell that Susan was getting angrier and angrier by the minute. I would not have been surprised if Susan decided to use her gift to make Tim think there was someone trying to kill him. She had a really cool gift. She could make you think you were seeing things that were not there. To demonstrate she had made me think one of the wolves was in front of me. Even though I knew it was not real I still felt a bit of fear. I could not wait to let her loose against those mutts that were holding my future mate. In less than a month we would be attacking. Starting tomorrow Tim would be heading towards the reservation to gather information on the wolves and Maria was going to visit on of the Cullens. Jasper, she had turned him and she hoped he would still be willing to speak with her. The goal was to find out how much they knew about Jennifer and what had happened to her.

Author's Note: I know this was a short chapter, but I wanted to update what was happening with Lisa and Dave. As always I look forward to reading your reviews. Up next we will see Jennifer's POV and soon the bonfire.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Hey everyone thanks for the wonderful reviews. You guys are great. At last count I was up to thirty-one reviews. Thanks so much. I hope you like this chapter. This chapter has two parts. The first will be Alice having a vision involving Jennifer. The second will be Jennifer's POV regarding her conversation with Paul. I had a hard time writing this chapter so please be kind.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except the people you have never heard of.

Alice's POV

I was out hunting when I had the vision. Maria, Jasper's sire was attacking a young woman. She had red hair and the attack took place on what appeared to be the beach down at the reservation. I could tell that Maria was not alone. Standing off to the side were three other vampires I did not recognize. There were two males and one female and they were smiling as the watched what was happening.

Bella had mentioned that the pack was protecting a young girl from some vampires that had killed her family and kidnapped her. I needed to talk to Sam because even though I had not seen it in my vision I knew that Maria and the others had killed all of the wolves.

Even though the pack and vampires were mortal enemies we had become close since working together to defeat the newborn army. I had even gotten to know Emily and Kim since they often went shopping with Bella and I. As I headed home I wondered how Jasper would react to finding out that Maria was nearby. Ever since he had told Bella about his experiences with Maria and her army of newborns he had been different. I know that he worried that if push came to shove he would not be able to withstand his thirst for human blood. I only hoped my love would be enough to keep him with us.

The only one at home when I got there was Edward. I allowed him to see my vision while I called Carlisle. I knew that it would be best if he contacted Sam to arrange a meeting. Something about the coven alpha contacting the pack alpha, I mean come on men could be so weird.

Of course once Edward saw what was on my mind he instantly became worried about Bella's safety. I could understand why since she was very close to pack because of her friendship with Jacob. A few minutes later I heard the Volvo tear out of the drive. Carlisle called back to say that Sam and Jacob would meet us at the treaty line at midnight.

End Alice's POV

Jennifer's POV

Last night had been really hectic once everyone had gotten back from the store and I had not really gotten a chance to think about what Paul and I had talked about. I really wanted to get away by myself so I could think about everything, but I doubted it would be possible. Still I decided to try any way. To my surprise when I mentioned wanted to go for a walk everyone was okay with it. Well by everyone I mean Emily, Sam and Leah. Not giving anyone a chance to change their mind I raced out the door. The beach was only a five minute walk from the house, but once I was on the beach it stretched on in either direction for several miles.

I walked along the water's edge for a few minutes until I spotted a couple logs that looked as if they had been placed by the water to act as seats. I sat down against one of them, leaned back and closed my eyes. I let my mind wander where it wanted for a few minutes. I thought about my parents and the stories about how they had met. I thought about my dad telling me how he felt the first time he had ever seen mom. I even thought a letter I had found that mom had written telling him how she felt about him.

_Flashback_

My Dearest,

I can hardly believe that in just a couple hours we will be married. That I will be your wife and your will be my husband until the day we die. I wanted to let you know exactly how I feel. When I look at you my hearts skips a beat. It does not matter if it is the 100th time I have seen you that day or the first. My heart reacts the same each time. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I know we are meant to be. You complete me and you make me want to be everything I was meant to be. You give me courage when I am terrified and you give me a reason to smile when all I want to do is cry. I will love you forever.

_End Flashback_

So much of what my mother said about how she felt about dad was identical to how I felt about Paul. In fact sometimes when Paul was not around I felt like there a hole in my heart. I felt incomplete when we were separated and the second I saw him I felt whole again. I knew I loved him, but what I did not know was what to do about it. If I let him in there would be no going back. I was so scared that something would happen.

"You know there are no guarantees" Leah said coming to sit next to me. I knew it was too good to be true. Of course one of them was going to follow me, but I did not mind in fact I was glad it was Leah. She seemed to understand how I felt. It was like she'd had her heart ripped out because of the loss of a great love. I wonder if she could read minds!

"Jennifer it is time you heard my story" she said as she leaned back against the log. She told me all about her and Sam. How they were high school sweethearts. The two of them had been planning their wedding. She had asked her favorite cousin Emily to be her maid of honor. Emily had come down for a dress fitting and the first time Sam had laid eyes on her it was love. She laughed as she told me the horrible things that she had said and done to the two of them. She ended her story by telling me that sometimes two people are meant to be together. That nothing will ever be able to stand in the way of these two who are meant to be. It took her almost a year but she soon realized that Sam and Emily were like that. The two of them belonged together and she was happy they had found each other.

"What does that have to do with me" I asked her even though I kinda knew where she was going with her train of thought. She explained that Paul and I were like that. That we were meant to be and I needed to stop worrying and accept that fate had brought us together and nothing would ever change that. She stood up and turned to head back down the beach. Before she jogged away she told me I needed to give serious thought to what she had said. She also said that I needed to keep an open mind that night at the bonfire. I thanked her for being my friend and told her I would head back in a few minutes.

After she was gone I leaned back and thought about what she had said. From what I knew about love, I knew that I loved Paul and that he loved me. It meant the world to me when he told me that he did not want to rush me into making a decision. I could feel his sincerity as he told me he would be whatever I wanted him to be. In so many ways he was already my best friend, and he had become the strength I needed to get through the death of my family.

That was when it hit me. My parents would not want me to feel this way. They would not want me to be alone. I knew this beyond a shadow of a doubt because my mom had told me as much. Dad had been in a really bad accident and had been in coma for almost two months. I remember we were sitting in the hospital cafeteria talking about life. She had made me promise that if something were to ever happen to her and\or daddy that I would not stop living. She even demanded the most sincere and serious of promises the pinky promise.

_Flashback_

We were sitting next to my father's hospital bed. I had been thinking about what she had said in the cafeteria.

"Mom" I said. When I had her attention I took her hand and wrapped my pinky around her pinky.

"I promise you right now that no matter what life throws at me I will never give up on love and I will always live my life to the fullest" I told her as I walked around to give her a hug.

_End Flashback_

That was a promise I would not break. I only hoped I was not too late. I jumped up and took off towards the path back towards the house. When I got there Sam, Jacob, Leah and Jared were sitting on the porch. I ran over to Leah and gave her a huge hug. I thanked her for the wonderful advice and as the others looked at us in confusion I added that I would be taking her advice. Walking in the house I saw that Embry, Quil and Seth were sitting on the couch playing video games. I could hear Emily and Kim talking in the kitchen so I headed in that direction.

"Hey guys, do you know where Paul is" I asked as I stooped down to pet lupos. He instantly started to purr so I picked him up to rub his head. Since he had been gone when Kim and Jared had arrived she had no idea where he was, but Emily said he had run to the store. I thanked her and asked if she needed any help. When she said no I smiled and headed towards my room. When I got there I saw a piece of paper on my bed. It was a note from Paul.

Jennifer,

When I got here Emily said you had gone for a walk to have some quiet thinking time. I hope you enjoy yourself. I am running to the store to pick up something I ordered that finally got here. I will be back in about an hour or so.

See you soon, Paul

Seeing that I had a time I decided to jump in the shower. Emily had told me dinner would not be ready for at least a half hour so I could take my time. I decided to change into one the outfits I had bought the last time we went to store. It had been a while since I had gotten any new clothes and I wondered what Paul would think. Usually I only wore jeans and tee shirts, but I decided it was time for the old Jennifer to reappear. I was wearing a pair of hip hugging jeans that flared at the foot. They were light blue and had butterfly like designs bleached on them in several spots. I pulled on a light purple tank that had spaghetti straps. I slipped on a pair of purple converse and headed down the hallway.

The looks on the faces of the guys were priceless. Even Sam was surprised. I smiled and told them that it was time the old Jennifer made an appearance. I could tell this made everyone happy which helped me see that I had made the right decision. I knew that I would never truly get over the death of my family, but I also knew it was time to move on. Emily walked over and put her arms around me. She hugged me and told me how happy she was that I was finally starting to let myself heal. I sat down on the couch next to Leah and joined in as everyone had started to watch television. Dinner was in the oven being kept warm while we waited for Paul to arrive. I was kind of nervous, but it was good feeling and one that I worried I would never feel again. To be honest until the other day I did not think I would feel anything but hollow and empty, but I had friends to fill that space now.

I heard Paul's truck pull into the driveway and I stood up. I was about to head out to meet him when Kim grabbed my arm. She told me to sit down and let him come to me. I smiled and nodded before taking my seat next to Leah once again. A few minutes later Paul walked in and when he saw me his face lit up. To be honest I was pretty sure my face was just as bright as his. Leah looked at Emily and the two of them jumped up and headed into the kitchen. They were saying something about putting dinner on the table. Kim said something about the guys getting up to help. To be honest I was not really sure what was going on, but it seemed like everyone was leaving so that Paul and I could have some privacy.

"I missed you today" Paul said as he took my hand. I told him I had missed him as well. I even told him that I wished he were still crashing on the couch. That of course made him smile. After another few seconds he stood up pulling me up with him. I could feel a blush spreading across my face as he looked me up and down.

"You are so beautiful, do you know that" he asked. I shook my head. Beautiful was not something I ever really equated with myself, but it was easy to believe when Paul said it. I thanked him for the compliment and then asked if we could talk. He nodded and we walked out to the front porch. We sat down on the porch swing and he turned to look at me.

"I thought about what you said" I began as I felt the butterflies in my stomach start to flutter about. He nodded signaling for me to continue. I told him how much what he had said to me the other day had meant to me. Then I told him about my pinky promise to my mom. Giving him a chance to realize what I was saying I sat back and looked at my feet. Suddenly he was pulling me up from the swing and swinging me around.

"I promise you won't regret this. I will make you the happiest woman alive" he said smiling from ear-to-ear. I told him I knew and then it happened. Paul leaned down and gently kissed me. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, but it was everything I had imagined my first kiss with Paul would be like. Without another word he took my hand and led me inside to join the others at the table.

I could tell by the smiles on Leah, Emily and Kim's faces that they realized what had happened. They guys must have noticed as well because Jacob jokingly said it was about time. Nothing else was said and we all ate in silence.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Thanks for all the love I have received for my last chapter. This chapter will contain two points of view. The first will basically be from Sam's POV as he talks to Carlisle and Alice regarding her vision. The second will be Paul's POV which will include a first date with Jennifer. As always please read and review. I love reading them.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, but I am going to borrow Leah because she and I are going to be man bashing.

Sam's POV

"Thank you for agreeing to meet us" Carlisle said as he extended his hand toward me. I shook it and the three of us got down to business. Apparently, Alice had some kind of vision that worried her. When Edward had read her mind he had recognized Jennifer from images he had seen in Jacob's mind. Once we had gotten the pleasantries out of the way I suggested we get down to business.

"In my vision I saw a vampire killing a young woman who Edward identified as the girl you are protecting. Standing off to the distance were three other vampires, two men and a woman. I could see the bodies of several members of your pack behind the three vampires. I am not sure exactly how many but I saw at least five including yourself" Alice said with worry in her voice.

Listening to her describing the vision worried me, but I tried to push it to the back of my mind. I explained to them what I we knew about the vampires that had taken Jennifer.

"There were two of them. A female named Lisa and a male whose name I don't know" I explained to them. I told them that Jennifer did not really say much about that time. I told them that most of what I know was second hand through Paul.

"I guess we need to figure out who the other the other vampires are and where they fit into the picture." I said which was basically a given since we could not fight what we did not know.

"One of the females is Maria" Carlisle said explained about how she had changed Jasper during the Civil War. I remembered him talking about how he got the experience to teach us how to fight the newborns.

I thanked them for their help and we decided we would meet again tomorrow after the bonfire. By that time Jennifer would know that we knew about the vampires and hopefully she could give us more information. Carlisle suggested we meet in a neural place so that everyone would be comfortable.

"The clearing were we fought the newborn army" Alice suggested. She already knew that would be the meeting place, but she was still gave me the option to choose somewhere else. I agreed and we said our goodbyes. They took off toward their home and I headed to relieve Paul. He and Jennifer would have their first date and then meet everyone at First Beach for the bonfire.

Paul's POV

I was on my way to pick up Jennifer. Today was going to be our first date. I was taking her to see a movie and then we were heading to the bonfire. I was both excited and nervous. I was worried about how she was going to react to finding out about the wolves. My fear was that while she would finally see why we were not worried about the vampires she would not trust us because we had lied to her about so much. I hoped that in the end she would understand our reasons. I tried to push all negative thoughts out of my mind as I pulled up to the house. I noticed Leah sitting on the porch. She smiled and motioned for me to sit down. Apparently Jennifer was not quite ready and she was going to entertain me until she finished getting ready.

"She is really excited about tonight" Leah said smiling. I was good to see Leah smile again. After what had happened between her and Sam it seemed as if she would never smile again.

"While I'm excited I am also worried" I said knowing I could talk to Leah.  
"You do realize that as your imprint you don't have to impress her. I mean she already likes you" Leah said laughing at me.

"I know she likes me, but I am worried about how she will react to our secret" I told her as I voiced my worst fear. I told her I was scared that two things would happen. One, she would hate me for lying to her and would leave because of my deception. Two, if she left I would not be able to protect her. If something happened to her I would never forgive myself.

"Paul, don't worry I am sure everything will work out" she responded trying to comfort and reassure me. We did not have a chance to finish the conversation because Jennifer stepped outside at that moment.

"Thanks for keeping him company" Jennifer said as she smiled at me.

"Not a problem. See you later" Leah answered as she stood up and walked to the woods. I realized she was going to phase which meant she was most likely on patrol until the bonfire. Usually during the bonfire none of us patrolled. Before and after we would patrol as a group and then whoever had midnight patrol would go on duty while the rest of us cleaned up and put the fire out.

"So what movie are we going to see?" Jennifer asked bring my attention back on her.

"Not sure. I figured we could choose on the way" I said as I took her hand and led her to my truck.

As I opened the passenger door so she could get in I had a chance to take a nice long look. She was wearing a bright orange top with a sliver butterfly and black jean shorts. She had on black sneakers with orange shoe strings. She looked amazing. I was so lucky that she was mine. She was so beautiful that she made Miss America look like a monkey.

"You look amazing" I told her as I kissed her cheek and closed the door. I quickly walked around the truck. As we pulled out of the driveway I asked her what movies she wanted to see.

"Cats and Dogs, The Last Air Bender and Sorcerer's Apprentice" she said turning to look at me. I loved it when she did that. She would pull her legs up close to her body and turn in her seatbelt so that she was facing me. He eyes seemed to sparkle whenever she was really happy and today that were dancing. It made my heart thunder in my chest to see how happy being with me made her feels.

"To be honest I have no desire to see any of those movies" I told her with a grin. I knew it was a long shot, but I was really hoping she would want to see Inception or Predators.

"What would you like to see?" she asked as she took my hand into hers. My hand was so large it virtually swallowed hers whole.

"Inception or Predators" I responded waiting for her reaction. I wasn't surprised when she said she had no desire to see either movie, but if it would make me happy she would. Her selfless and giving attitudes were just two of the many things I loved about her. I could not wait until tonight when I could tell her about Imprinting and confess my true and deep feelings.

"Why don't we wait and see what times the movies start when we get there" I said looking at my watch. It was already after four and the bonfire was at eight. Whichever movie we choose would have to be over by 7:30 to get us there on time.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea" she answered. She leaned forward and I knew instantly what she was going to do. She was going to put on some music. That was one of the few things we did not agree on. I listened to rock, alternative and punk and she was all about the Country. Thankfully I had been able to turn her on to a couple of the more mainstream artists such as Nickleback and Three Doors Down. About ten minutes later we pulled into the movie theater parking lot and headed towards entrance. When we got inside there were two movies that were getting ready to start. Inception and Sorcerer's Apprentice.

"Two tickets for Sorcerer's Apprentice" I told the woman at the counter. The look on Jennifer's face told me she has assumed I was going to choose Inception.

"Just so you know I reserve the right to make fun of this movie on the way home" I told her as we purchased our popcorn and drinks and headed towards the theater. A few minutes later we had found a couple seats and waited for the movie to start.

Turns out the movie was not that bad. It's not like I would recommend it to anyone even my worst enemy, but it was not a complete waste of time. There was slight element of romance which seemed to make Jennifer happy. She raised the arm rest between our seats and had snuggeled into my side. At one point she had looked up at me and smiled. I lowered my head and kissed her. At first it was a simple kiss, but soon it became something more. She wrapped her arms around my head and pulled me closer. I ran my tongue across her bottom lip and she opened to give me entrance. Our tongues danced for a few minutes until we heard someone clear their throats behind us. We pulled apart quickly both of us blushing. Once the movie was over we headed towards my truck our hands interlocked and swinging between us.

The drive to the bonfire was quiet. I could tell that she was deep in thought which worried me. I hoped she did not regret our kiss. I have been trying so hard not to move to fast. I decided I needed to speak my mind and hopefully she would as well.

"Jennifer is everything okay? I hope you are not upset about what happened back there" I said as I turned the radio down.

"Paul there is something I need to tell you" she began. This is it, I thought to myself. She was going to tell me she changed her mind. I did not know if I could take it. I guess she saw the fear in my eyes because she quickly continued.

"Paul I have never really been the kind of girl that most guys want to go out with." She began looking at her feet. "In fact most guys treated me like one of the guys" she continued.

"I don't understand if I did something wrong please just tell me and I promise I won't do it again" I said sounding somewhat frantic. Suddenly she started to laugh and it was the most amazing sound in the world. It was more amazing than the sound of the birds in the morning. The only thing that could top that sound would be the cry of our first child.

"It's not you Paul" She began. "It's just I am kinda, umm, inexperienced" she said stuttering her words.

"Jennifer are you trying to tell me what I think you are trying to tell me" I asked as realization dawned on me.

"Paul I'm a virgin and that kiss at the theater was my first" she said talking so fast the words practically ran into one another.

I pulled over to the side of the rode and pulled her into my chest for a hug. I leaned down and kissed the top of her head. I could not believe she was worried about being a virgin. Heck, I wished I could go back in time and stop myself from sleeping with my first girlfriend. I would give anything to have her be my first.

"Jennifer please don't be ashamed" I said tilting her head so I was looking in her eyes. I told her that I would give anything to be a virgin as well.

"Why?" She asked.

"If I was a virgin and we ever did anything you would be my first" I said smiling. I told her that I cared about her and that I would wait as long as she needed before we took that step. I even told her I was okay with not taking that step at all. I guess hearing that was what it took to make her feel better.

"Thanks for understanding" she said and then she kissed my cheek. As I pulled back onto the main road I thought again about how lucky I was to imprint on her. The rest of the drive was comfortably quiet. We held hands and listened to the radio. A song came on that was perfect for how I felt about what Jennifer and I had just talked about it. If everything worked out I was going to play the song for her. Finally we arrived back at Sam and Emily's house. The bonfire was down on First Beach which was just down the path from the house.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Thanks for all the love I have received for my last chapter. This Chapter will contain both Jennifer and Paul's POV regarding the bonfire. I hope everyone enjoys these chapters and as always read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything you have heard of. I do own my own created character.

Jennifer's POV

I had so much fun with Paul at the movie. It was so sweet that he chooses to see a movie he did not want to just to make me happy. Then there was that kiss. It was amazing! It had made me feel things I had not felt before and I think it was good thing that someone had caused us to stop. Then when I told him I was a virgin he didn't get upset and even told me he would wait for me. Emily was right. Paul was a really great guy. I wasn't ready to admit it, but I knew I was falling in love with him. We were heading towards the beach for the bonfire and I was really happy. I did not think anything could ruin my evening.

"Hey girl how was the movie?" Leah asked running over to me. Emily and Kim were close on her heals.

"It was wonderful" I told them. I told them how Paul had let me pick out the movie and even about the kiss.

"How was it?" Kim asked looking at Jared and smiling. Those two were so in love. They were perfect for each other and I envied them. I wanted what they had with Paul, but I was not sure it would ever happen.

"It was everything I had dreamt it would be." I answered. They all knew that about my inexperience and that it had been my first kiss. Emily hugged me close and soon both Leah and Kim were hugging me as well. When we pulled apart I looked up to see Paul talking to the guys. He looked at me and smiled. I swear I melted a bit when he smiled. That smile said so much.

"Have you guys planned for a second date?" Kim wanted to know. I told we had not talked about it yet, but that after the bonfire I was going to ask him if he wanted to go for a walk on the beach sometime tomorrow. I knew he would say yes, but I wanted to ask just in case he had any plans. All three assured me that he would say yes.

"I can promise you that he will cancel almost any plans he might have to spend time with you" Emily said with a knowing smile. Sam was like that with her. I had seen him cancel plans with the guys several times just because Emily wanted to spend more time with him.

"Hey everyone its time to gather around the fire for the telling of the tribal legends" Sam said as he walked over towards our little group. The four of us stood up and followed him towards the bonfire and the circle of logs that would provide our seats. Kim went to sit with Jared, Emily next to Sam and I went over to where Paul was sitting. Leah sat on my other side while Jacob sat next to her. Seth, Embry, Quil, Colin and Brady were sitting behind us. Sitting in front of us by the fire were the tribe's elders, Billy Black and Quil Aterra Sr.

"Many moons ago our ancestors were happy in their wolf forms. They lived among the other animals for many generations. One day they decided they wanted to become like the man they saw walking on their lands. They prayed to the Great Spirit and their request was granted. They lived in peace for many years until one day the cold ones came" began Jacob's father Billy. I listened as he and Quil Sr. took turns telling the legends of the tribe. They were amazing and beautiful. I cried as I heard about the death of the third wife. Paul must have heard my because he pulled me close and began to rub my back.

"Taha Aki traveled for many miles overcome by grief. He knew that with his death his tribe would be no more so he prayed to the Great Spirit. That night a wolf appeared to him in a dream and told him to travel to a nearby village. There he would meet a woman who would give him what he needed." Quil Sr. continued on with the story. He explained that when he arrived at the village he was met by the Chief's daughter, Nala. One look at her and his grief was gone. He felt whole and complete once again.

"As the legends have been passed from generation to generation we have come to call what happened between Taha Aki and Nala imprinting" said Billy as he ended the telling of the tribes legends.

"So Jennifer what do you think of the legends?" asked Paul as he turned to face me. As I thought about what I had just heard I could not help but notice that everyone's eyes were fixed on me.

"I thought they were very interesting" I began. I told them I thought it was awful how the cold ones had killed everyone in the village and how the third wife had sacrificed herself.

"Not a big fan of the idea of imprinting though" I said with a smile.

"What?" asked Paul looking kind of upset? He seemed to think the whole idea of imprinting was romantic.

"How can you think that it is romantic? The whole point of imprinting is finding the female who has the right genetic makeup to produce more perfect warriors." I told him trying not to smile. To be honest I knew there was more to the idea than that, but I wanted to see what he would say.

"It's more than that" Sam responded not giving him a chance to answer.

"It's like finding your soul mate, the woman you were meant to be with, the person who completes you." Jared added as he pulled Kim into a hug and kissed her head.

"When you imprint you find your reason to exist. Instead of gravity holding you to the Earth it is her. Instead of oxygen and blood keeping you alive it is her scent and her love that gives your body a reason to live." Paul added looking me in the eyes.

"Well when you put it that way I guess it is acceptable" I said laughing to let him know I was not serious to begin with. He seemed to relax a bit when he realized I had been kidding.

I looked around and noticed that everyone was listening to our conversation intently. I started to get nervous because it seemed there was something else going on that I was not aware of.

"So why is it so important that I have a good opinion of imprinting?" I asked looking at my wonderful new friends.

"Jennifer what if we told you that everything you just heard was true?" Sam asked as he came to kneel in front of me.

"I would think you were all a little wacky and wonder if I needed to give everyone a self-hugging jacket and call the people with the padded rooms" I said in response. I looked around and I noticed that Leah and Jacob had wondered off. I made a note to myself to ask if there was anything between the two of them.

"Jennifer this is why we were sure we could keep your safe." Sam continued. Then the pieces started to fall together. They knew what Lisa and Dave were because they had been created to destroy them. That was why Emily had told me that they understood what they were up against.

"Look I need some time to process all of this" I said standing up. I looked at Paul and he had tears in his eyes. I could only imagine what he was thinking. If I were in his shoes I would be thinking the same thing.

"Take all of the time you need" Sam told me as I headed down the beach away from the bon fire. I walked for about thirty minutes until I decided to sit on a fallen tree stump. I heard a sound from behind me and saw Jacob and Leah walking toward me.

"It is a lot to take in" Leah said as they sat on either side of me. I nodded unsure of what to say.

"What is it like when you turn?" I asked looking from one to the other.

"At first it is really scary because you don't know what is going on." Jacob said. He told me about the first time he phased, which is what they call it when they change from wolf to human or vice versa.

I was angry because nothing I did was making Bella see me as anything more than a friend" Jacob explained. He went on to say that one day he got so made that it happened.

"It felt like my bones were ripping and when I looked down I had paws instead of feet. I was lucky that Sam knew it was going to happen so he had Embry patrolling near my house in preparation." He concluded.

"For me it was the death of my father" Leah said with a slight frown on her face. I put my arms around her shoulder. That was one of the reasons we had grown so close. She knew how I felt about losing my father because she had felt the same way.

"In fact Seth and I phased at nearly the same time." She said trying not to laugh. Seth's first phase had been quiet humorous. She told me how he had tried to climb a tree because he thought it was some kind of dream. I laughed along with her and Jacob as they two of them shared that happy memory.

"You should know that he really loves you" Jacob said smiling.

"He really does and even if he had not imprinted on you he would still have fallen in love with you eventually." Leah added smiling as she looked towards the woods. She explained that imprinting was the universe's way of saying "Hey loser you soul mate is over there. Now go fall in love with her will ya!" I laughed at that image. I guess they also got that image in their heads because they both cracked a smile.

"I think we should go someone wants to talk to you." Leah said as she pointed something out to Jacob. He and I turned around at the same time and I almost cried out when I saw the huge wolf walking towards us.

"Is that Paul" I asked. They both nodded as they headed towards the wolf. Leah added once again that he would not hurt me. Jacob also mentioned that he could understand me if I wanted to talk to him.

As he walked toward me I took a second to get a good luck at him. He was amazing. He was the size of a small bear with fur that was dark silver and gray. When he was directly in front of me he sat down on his hunches and just looked at me. His facial expression was hard to read so I was not really sure but he looked sad. I reached my hand out to touch him and he brought his head to my hand. His fur was silky soft and without thinking I began to pet him between his ears and after a few minutes it almost sounded like he was purring.

"Paul" I began trying to put into words how I was feeling. I told him that while I finally understood why everyone had been so sure that they could handle Lisa and Dave I was still upset that he had not told me the truth. I hated being lied to and he knew that.

"This might be easier if you went and phased. It is hard for me to talk to you when you are so darn furry and cute" I said smiling. I hoped that would show him I was willing to talk this out. He turned and headed into the woods. A few minutes later he came back out wearing only a pair of cutoff jean shorts.

"Can you give me a chance to explain?" He asked sitting next to me. I nodded and he began his story.

"Because I had imprinted on you I wanted to tell you the truth about everything" explained. He told me that Sam, who was the alpha wolf forbid him to say anything to me. I didn't understand so he continued.

"Because he is alpha I can't disobey him. It is physically impossible and very annoying at times" he said looking at the ground. We talked for about an hour. He told me what it was like the first time he phased and how it made him feel when I told him I felt safe with him. As he talked I sat closer to him because I realized something. He meant everything he was saying to me. He had never lied to me about anything. In fact the most important thing he had told me had been the truth. When he told me he could protect me from anything he had been honest.

"Paul I understand why you couldn't tell me, but I have to know that you aren't keeping anything else from me" I said looking him directly in the eye. He promised he wasn't and added that he never would again. I gave him a hug and we headed back towards Sam and Emily's. He walked me to the porch and turned to head out on patrol. He promised he would meet me in the morning so we could spend the day together. He had a big surprise for me but he wouldn't tell me what.

"Good night" I told him as I walked in the door. I was thankful that Sam and Emily were already in bed because I was not ready to answer any questions. I changed into my jammies and climbed into bed. Lupos snuggled into the pillow next to my head. I looked at him and admitted what I was going to tell Paul tomorrow. I loved him and nothing could change that. I was ready to admit it because for the first time since I realized it I knew it was safe to express those feelings.

Paul's POV

I loved listening to the tribal legends. Hearing them made me realize I was part of something huge and important. Before I had first phased I had felt like I was drifting on a sea of nothingness. I never really felt like I belonged anywhere and now I know that I belong not only in the tribe but in the pack. I had a wonderful family and great friends. I looked over at Jennifer and saw that she was listening intently. Soon the retelling was over and it was time to find out her thoughts.

She seemed amazed at everything except the idea of imprinting. She hated it and thought it was only so a stronger warrior could be bred. That was not the point of the imprint. I had to tell her how I felt and hope it would change her mind. Once I explained how I felt she smiled and it was then that I realized she had been kidding.

Her reaction to finding out everything was true broke my heart. She got upset and said she needed some time to think about things. She had walked off down the beach and I just knew she was walking out of my life.

"Paul give her a chance to process everything" Emily told me. I remembered what had happened when Sam had imprinted on her. Emily freaked when she found out and almost left him. Eventually though she had realized her true feelings and listened to her heart.

"I sent Leah and Jacob down to keep an eye on her" Sam explained. I thanked him and then headed towards the woods so I could phase and follow them. I wanted to know what was going on. I sat in the woods just within earshot and listened. They were explaining what it is like to phase and imprint. They were even sharing the story of their first phases. I laughed as Leah told her about Seth's reactions.

About a half hour later Leah noticed me and suggested that she and Jacob give us some privacy. Once they had left I slowly walked towards my soul mate and sat down. While she talked she stroked the fur between my ears. It felt so wonderful that I eventually began to purr. Who would have thought that I would purr? Soon she asked me to phase so we could talk.

We spent the next half hour talking about how she felt. She was angry because she did not like being lied to. Eventually she said she would forgive me. I wanted to shout out my happiness but I stopped myself. As we walked towards the house I promised her that I would never keep anything from her again.

After she walked in the house I heard her head to her room. I phased and went to lie beneath her window. I knew I had to patrol, but she often talked to lupos about her feelings. I was right because she told him something that made my night.

She loved me. Despite everything that she had heard tonight she loved me. She planned on telling me tomorrow while we were spending the day together. I was so excited. I had planned several things to do tomorrow in hopes that everything would work out. First, we were going to have breakfast at the diner in Forks than I was going to take her to a fair outside of Port Angeles. We were going to be there most of the day and then tomorrow night we were meeting the rest of the pack minus Seth, Colin and Brady who we would be patrolling at a local karaoke bar. I could not wait. As I ran off to join Embry and Quil as we patrolled the border I was overjoyed.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my story. Deeper than Fathomless you have given me some wonderful advice and I want to say thank you. For all of my other reviewers your words are the blood in my story. You are what keep me going. Please continue to read and review. One final thought. This chapter will consist of three parts. The first will be Jennifer's POV of breakfast with Paul. The second will be Paul's POV of going to a fair with Jennifer and the third will be no one POV but everyone together singing Karaoke.

Disclaimer: As always I don't own anyone or anything you have heard of.

Jennifer's POV

While I was waiting for Paul to pick me up for breakfast I thought back on everything that had happened in the last month. First, while on a camping trip my parents and younger brother had been killed by vampires. Second, I had been rescued by a group of people who out of the goodness of their hearts had taken me in and vowed to protect me. At the time I had no idea why they were so sure they could keep me safe, but they wanted to try. Thirdly, I had finally gone to say goodbye to my family and my past. Fourthly, I had met and begun to date the most amazing man in the world and finally last night I found out why everyone was sure they could protect me. They were shape shifters who took on the shape of wolves. They were the natural enemy of vampires and along with the Cullens a coven of vegetarian vampires had been keeping the area safe for several years. I realized that what my momma had always said was true. Whenever one door closes another opens. I had lost my parents and brother because of vampires and because of those same vampires I had gained an even larger family.

The sound of a truck pulling into the driveway caught my attention. Paul was here. I was really excited we were going to breakfast and then to a fair in Port Angles. Last night I had realized that I loved him and I was going to tell him that tonight. After the fair we were going to the diner that Embry's mom owned and we were going to sing karaoke. I had the perfect song picked out to tell him how I feel. I only hoped he felt the same for me. I had a feeling he did because of what Emily had told me about Imprinting, but until he said it himself I would not believe it.

"Hey baby" I said as I sat down beside him in the truck. He pulled me to him and kissed my forehead.

"Morning babe" he said as he began to back out of the driveway.

"Rock, paper, scissors to decide who picks where we eat breakfast" I said with a smile on my face.

"Best two out of three" he added with a smirk. I loved that smirk of his. It was really sexy. The first round he beat me with rock to my scissors. The second round I beat him with scissors to paper. The third round also went to me with paper over rock.

"You won so you get to pick" Paul said with a grin. I had the feeling he let me win, but I knew he would never admit it. I knew we were going to Port Angeles for the fair so I suggested we hit the Bob Evan right outside of town. He agreed and the rest of the ride was a comfortable silence. I was lost in my thoughts snuggled up to him and he was listening to the radio tapping the beat out on the steering wheel.

We walked inside holding hands and were soon led to a small booth in the back. We sat side by side and I leaned my head on his shoulder. He had this amazing smell that was unique to him. It was a combination of burning leaves and the woods after it rained.

"My name is Anna and I am going to be your server can I start you guys off with a tea or coffee" our waitress asked pulling me from my thoughts. Paul asked for a coke and I ordered a sweet tea.

"I would like your Rise and Shine breakfast with bacon and scrambled eggs with cheese" I told Anna when she brought us our drinks. Paul ordered the Homestead breakfast with an extra side of bacon and an order of hotcakes with strawberries. I was used to the amount of food he ordered by our waitress's eyes almost burst from her head. She took our menus and headed towards the kitchen to give the cook our orders.

While we waited for our food Paul told me more about what it was like to be a wolf. He told me about the first time he phased and what it was like keeping the secret from his mother whom he was really close to.

"What is your favorite part of being a wolf?" I asked him after Anna had brought us our food and refilled our dinks.

"I used to love the feeling of complete freedom when I would run" he explained as we ate. He explained that while in wolf form he could run for hours without getting tired.

"There is something I love more than running now" he said looking me in the eye. I asked him what and his answer touched my heart. Now he loved the fact that he could protect me more than anything else. He told me that sometimes he would phase into wolf form and sleep outside of my window. He loved his heightened senses which gave him the ability to smell a leech from a mile away.

"Being a wolf makes me worthy of being your man" he said with a smile that nearly melted my heart. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him on the cheeks.

"You are everything I could have ever asked for in a boyfriend and I am lucky that you imprinted on me" I told him looking him deep in the eyes. He smiled and we finished our breakfast quietly enjoying each other company. Once we were finished we paid for our meal and headed back to the truck. We were soon on our way to the fair.

Paul's POV

I took Jennifer's hand as we walked towards the entrance to the fair. Looking at my watch I saw that it was nearly noon. We would only have a few hours to ourselves before the rest of the pack would be joining us.

"What would you like to do first?" I asked after I had purchased wristbands for the two of us. The wristbands would allow us to ride all the rides as many times as we wanted.

"To be honest I have never been to a fair before" she said as she continued to look around. I could tell she was amazed by everything so I suggested we just keep walking until we came to something she wanted to do. After a few minutes we came to the Graviton, which was ride that spun you so fast you were squished to the wall. The last time I had gone on it I had turned myself upside down.

"This is a fun ride" I suggested as we walked toward it. She nodded her head and the two of us got in line. After about ten minutes it was time for us to board the ride. We were part of a group of about twenty people who were riding at the same time. As the ride began to spin I told her to keep her head against the head rest and I took her hand into mine.

"That was so awesome" She said with a huge smile as we exited the ride. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me with a passion I had not felt from her before. We stayed wrapped up in each other's arms for a couple minutes and then we headed towards the Ferris Wheel.

"If you get scared feel free to hold onto me" I told her with a smirk. Within seconds she was snuggled into my side with a smile on her face. I leaned my face towards hers and lightly brushed her check with a kiss. I was so happy and if I had my way we would stay together like this forever. Unfortunately the ride did finally come to an end and we climbed off. We rode rides for a couple more hours until Jennifer mentioned she was getting hungry. My stomach growled at the mention of food as well.

"Well fairs offer a wide selection of bad-for-you foods" I informed her. I told her about the corn dogs and funnel cakes and the many other wonderful selections. After a couple minutes she decided on corndogs and fries. We walked for a few minutes until we came to a stand that sold several different types of fried foods.

"This is really good" Jennifer said as she nibbled away on her corndog. I nodded because my mouth was to full of food to verbally respond. We spent about a half hour finishing our food and just sitting watching people. Then we decided to head to the area where the games were located. I wanted to win her something special. When I told her why we were playing the games her smile widened.

"No one has ever won me anything before" she said as I told her to pick out a game with stuffed animals she liked. She choose the game where you throw the baseball and try to knock over the three milk jugs. Normally that would have been no problem for me with my extra strength, but I let myself miss several times before I finally won. My eyes and smile widened when I saw which stuffed animal she had chosen.

"He reminds me of you" she said as she hugged the silver and gray wolf to her chest and smiled. I was so happy I couldn't stand it. I pulled her close and kissed her again. I could get lost in the way her lips felt. They were soft and warm and they melted into mine perfectly.

"Would you to get a room" someone said from behind us. I turned around to find Sam and Emily, Quil and Claire, Jared and Kim and Seth.

"Just for the record you and Kim need a hotel room sometimes as well" I said as I jokingly punched Jared in the arm. I was happy to see my pack mates, but I would have loved to have some more time alone with Jennifer.

I took her hand and we joined the group and walked back towards the midway rides. We spent a couple more hours at the fair. We rode the Ferris Wheel two more times, as well as a couple little rollercoasters and something called the spider. The last thing we did was my favorite. We walked through a haunted house. Quil and Claire passed because it looked too scary for the 4 year old to handle. I pulled Jennifer close to me and the two of us led the group through. It was wonderful because every time something jumped out she would bury her face in my shoulder. I really loved her and could not wait to tell her later.

Soon it was time to head towards the diner for dinner and karaoke. I was really excited because I had found the perfect song to sing to Jennifer. Well to be honest I had found two songs I wanted to sing to her, but I wasn't sure which I would do. I wasn't the greatest singer so to be honest I was not even sure if I would sing at all. I spent most of the drive thinking over the decision while I kept an eye on my amazing angel who had curled up next to me and fallen asleep.

Group POV and Karaoke

"So it looks like everyone is here finally" Embry said as he looked around the room at his pack family and their imprints.

"So here are the rules. If you decide to sing you have to input the song number into the computer" Embry continued as he demonstrated inputting the information so everyone would know how to do it.

There was a solid ten minutes of silence before anyone decided to sing. No one wanted to be the first person.

"I guess I will go first to break the ice" Emily said as she walked over to computer and inputted the song number.

_Emily singing_

"I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dream and my cardigan welcome to the land of fame excess, (whoa) am I gonna fit in? Jumped in the cab, Here I am for the first time Look to the right and I see the Hollywood sign This is all so crazy Everybody seems so famous My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick Too much pressure and I'm nervous, That's when the taxi man turned on the radio and a Jay Z song was on and the Jay Z song was on and the Jay Z song was on

CHORUS:

So I put my hands up They're playing my song, And the butterflys fly away Noddin' my head like yeah Moving my hips like yeah, And I got my hands up, They're playin my song I know I'm gonna be ok Yeah, It's a party in the USA Yeah, It's a party in the USA

Get to the club in my taxi cab Everybody's lookin at me now Like "who's that chick, thats rockin' kicks? She gotta be from out of town" So hard with my girls not around me Its definitely not a Nashville party Cause' all I see are stilletos I guess I never got the memo My tummys turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick Too much pressure and I'm nervous That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune and a Britney song was on and the Britney song was on and the Britney song was on

CHORUS:

So I put my hands up They're playing my song, And the butterflys fly away Noddin' my head like yeah Moving my hips like yeah, And I got my hands up, They're playin my song I know I'm gonna be ok Yeah, t's a party in the USA Yeah, It's a party in the USA

Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight) Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight) Something stops me everytime (everytime) The DJ plays my song and I feel alright!

CHORUS:

So I put my hands up They're playing my song, And the butterflys fly away Noddin' my head like yeah Oh, nodding my head) Moving my hips like yeah, (Ooh Yeah) And I got my hands up, They're playin' my song I know I'm gonna be ok (gonna be okay) Yeah (huh huh), It's a party in the USA (Yeah) Yeah, It's a party in the USA So I put my hands up they're playing my song, And the butterflys fly away (flying away) Noddin' my head like yeah (nodding my head like yeah) Moving my hips like yeah, (moving my hips like yeah) And I got my hands up, They're playin' my song I know I'm gonna be ok (I'm gonna be okay) Yeah (Yeah), It's a party in the USA Yeah (hahaha), It's a party in the USA (Party in the USA!).

_End of Emily singing_

"Thanks everyone" Emily said with smile as she looked at everyone around her. Kim stood up and walked over to the computer and input her song into the computer.

"This is dedicated to Jared who is my one true love" Kim said as she walked on stage and picked up the microphone.

_Kim singing_

I never had no one  
I could count on  
I've been let down so many times  
I was tired of hurtin'  
So tired of searchin'  
'Til you walked into my life  
It was a feelin'  
I'd never known  
And for the first time  
I didn't feel alone

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend, oh yeah

You stand by me  
And you believe in me  
Like nobody ever has  
When my world goes crazy  
You're right there to save me  
You make me see how much I have  
And I still tremble  
When we touch  
And oh the look in your eyes  
When we make love

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend

You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend (my best friend)  
You're my best friend (my best friend)

_End of Kim Singing_

"I love you so much" Kim told Jared as she walked over toward him. The two hugged tightly while Embry and Quil walked towards the computer. Embry imputed the song information while Quil to the microphone.

"This song always makes us laugh because it reminds us of what life is like now that we are part of the pack" Quil said while waiting for Embry to join him.

"I will be singing the parts that Timon sang and Quil will sing Pumba's parts. We will sing Simba's parts together. Embry explained as the music began to play.

_Quil and Embry singing_

[TIMON]  
Hakuna Matata!  
What a wonderful phrase

[PUMBA]  
Hakuna Matata!  
Ain't no passing craze

[TIMON]  
It means no worries  
For the rest of your days

[TIMON AND PUMBA]  
It's our problem-free philosophy  
Hakuna Matata!

[TIMON]  
Hakuna Matata!

[YOUNG SIMBA]  
[spoken] Hakuna Matata?

[PUMBA]  
[spoken] Yeah. It's our motto!

[YOUNG SIMBA]  
[spoken] What's a motto?

[TIMON]  
[spoken] Nothin'! What's-a-motto with you?

[PUMBA]  
[spoken] Those two words will solve all your problems.

[TIMON]  
[spoken] That's right. Take Pumbaa here  
[sung] Why...when he was a young warthog

[PUMBA]  
When I was a young warthog

[TIMON]  
[spoken] Very nice

[PUMBA]  
[spoken] Thanks.

[TIMON]  
He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal  
He could clear the savannah after ev'ry meal

[PUMBA]  
I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned  
And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind

[PUMBA]  
And, oh, the shame  
[TIMON]  
Oh, the shame!  
[PUMBA]  
Thought of changin' my name  
[TIMON]  
What's in a name?  
[PUMBA]  
And I got downhearted  
[TIMON]  
How did ya feel?  
[PUMBA]  
Ev'rytime that I...

[TIMON]  
[spoken] Hey, Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids!

[PUMBA]  
[spoken] Oh, sorry.

[TIMON AND PUMBA]  
Hakuna Matata!  
What a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna Matata!  
Ain't no passing craze

[YOUNG SIMBA]  
It means no worries for the rest of your days

[ALL]  
It's our problem-free philosophy  
Hakuna Matata!  
Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!  
Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!  
Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!  
Hakuna Matata! Hakuna -

[(OLDER) SIMBA]  
It means no worries for the rest of your days

[ALL]  
It's our problem-free philosophy  
Hakuna Matata! [repeat]

[PUMBA]  
I say "Hakuna"

[TIMON]  
I say "Matata"

_End of Quil and Embry singing_

Everyone laughed as the two returned to their seats. Slowly Jennifer walked towards the computer. Instead of walking to the stage she picked up the microphone and stood in front of Paul.

_Jennifer Singing_

If there were no words  
No way to speak  
I would still hear you  
If there were no tears  
No way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you

And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
You're all I need, my love, my valentine

All of my life  
I have been waiting for  
All you give to me  
You've opened my eyes  
And showed me how to love unselfishly

I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
But in my dreams I couldn't love you more  
I will give you my heart  
Until the end of time...  
You're all I need, my love, my valentine

And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
'cause all I need is you, my valentine  
You're all I need, my love, my valentine

_End of Jennifer singing_

"Paul I hope that this song says what is on my heart" she told him as she stood up. Paul picked her up in his arms and swung her around.

"Jennifer I love you more than life itself and I have wanted to say that for a while now" he told her looking deep into her eyes.

"I love you to" Jennifer responded as she sat down and took his hand into hers. Suddenly from outside a flash of lighting was followed by a loud rumble of thunder. After a few minutes everyone agreed that there was a storm coming and they should lock up and head home.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: This is a filler chapter. It will contain Maria's POV. I want everyone to see her real motives for joining Lisa as she prepares to battle against the wolves. As always please continue to read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything although I would like to borrow Claire for the day. My niece is coming over and could use a playmate.

Maria's POV

When I received work that my old friend Lisa was trying to contact me I was surprised. We had parted ways more than a decade ago after a huge fight regarding her choice to kidnap and turn a young man who reminded her of her son. I had turned Lisa in the early thirties because I was lonely. I wanted a friend and I had found her dying on the street. She had been attacked and left for dead. Once I had turned her we had decided to travel to Europe and spend some time there. We spent time traveling through Ireland, Scotland and even Romania. As the year 2000 approached she began to talk about creating a son. I told her that it was not a good idea, but she was determined. Than one day I returned from a hunt to find she had done just that. She had kidnapped and turned an eighteen year old. She convinced him that because she was her sire it also made her his mother. The two became close, but I was angry. For nearly seventy years it had been just the two of us. After a huge fight she and Dave had left and I had not heard from her again until today.

Maria, do you know a female Vampire who goes by the name Lisa?" Susan a member of my coven asked me. I looked up at Susan and my face must have showed my surprise.

"I will take the look on your face and your silence as a yes" she said with a grin. I had not told either Susan or Tom about Lisa or even much about my past. The only things they knew about me was that I had been turned before the Civil War and that I had tried to raise an army of newborns, but that had not worked out.

"Yes I know Lisa why do you ask" I inquired of my friend. She explained that a message had come that Lisa needed my help. After discussing the situation with the other members of my coven it was decided that Susan, tom and I would head to meet Lisa and Dave. If we needed them the others would join us later. It took about three days to reach their campsite. The first thing I noticed was that they were right outside of Forks, Washington. Jasper one of the vampires I had created lived there with his coven. I hoped to pay him a visit. I know that he no longer fed from humans and had a mate, but I hoped it would be alright. I would send him a message to find out.

Lisa explained why she had contacted me. Dave had found a human he wanted to turn and mate with. They had held her for a while, but she had escaped. She was being protected by a pack of mutts on the Quileute Reservation. The mutts had become friendly with the Cullen Family. When I heard that I knew there was little to no chance of Dave getting the human female back. The wolves and the Cullen family had formed a team that worked together, somewhat reluctantly, but together nonetheless to protect that entire area.

I tried to explain to her that she was being foolish and that she would not win, but she would not listen. I finally gave up and told her she was on her own. I told Tom and Susan they were welcome to help Lisa, but that I would have no part in it. Then I decided to visit Jasper and his family.

"What do you want?" Alice asked me. She was his mate and had the ability to see the future. I figured she would see me coming and try to keep me away.

"I am not here to cause trouble." I answered. I explained that I knew not to feed from any humans while in the area and even asked if she would accompany me on a hunt. She agreed and we spent the next couple of hours hunting. On the way back to her home I explained why I had come to visit. She listened and agreed that I should tell the family. That night I met with her family including Jasper who was not happy to see me one bit.

I told them about Lisa and Dave and their desire to kill the wolves and recapture Jennifer. Edward read my mind and saw the Dave, Tom and Susan were the three standing to the side in Alice's vision. They told me that if I really wanted to prove they could trust me I would leave the area immediately. I looked at Jasper and explained that I wanted to visit with him. I missed his companionship and the long talks we used to share. He nodded and walked towards me. It was soon decided that he and Alice would journey with me back home and they would spend some time visiting with me. The three of us left immediately to return to my home in Alabama. I left word for Susan and Tom so they would be able to find me if anything happened. Soon the three of us were on our way.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Sorry it has been so long since by last update. I just started a new Math class and to be honest it is kicking my butt. I am going to try and update a least twice a week and I want to let you know some interesting things are going to be happening. This chapter is going to contain two POVs one will be Paul and the other is a surprise. As always please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you have heard of, but Jennifer, Lisa, Tom, Susan and Dave are my creations.

Paul's POV

One month ago Jennifer had coming running into my life. I had imprinted on her and I had not looked back. My life was almost perfect. If everything went as planned then by the end of the night it would be completely perfect. I just had to get through this afternoon's patrol and I could head home and get ready for this evening. Things had been quite and since there had been no sign or scent of the leeches that had kidnapped Jennifer, Sam had decided to reduce the number of patrols. As usual I had the late afternoon\early evening patrol with Jared and Embry. In order to keep an eye on Jennifer and Emily I was patrolling around the house and the rest of the Northern end of the reservation, Jared had the treaty line and Embry had the Southern end of the reservation. Seth, Leah, Quil and Brady would be relieving us at 4pm.

"Would you pleeeeeease stop thinking about her? I am really getting grossed out her man." Embry thought loudly. I could understand his frustration. Before Jennifer when I ran patrol with Jared and Sam their thoughts would drive me up a wall.

"Sorry guys" I responded. I told them it was impossible for me to keep from thinking about her. I was going to give her the promise bracelet tonight and I was nervous. Even though she was my imprint there was still a chance that she would say no.

"Jennifer is head over heels in love with you" Jared said. Apparently he had overheard Leah and Emily talking about who would get married first out of the pack.

"Emily put her money on Kim and I, but Leah said she would not be surprised if you and Jennifer weren't married by the end of the year." Jared said. He also mentioned that some of the Sue Clearwater had put her money on Jennifer and I.

"Face it Paul everyone with eyes can see how in love the two of you are" Leah said alerting us to the fact that it was no longer just the three of us phased. As soon as I realized that I let everyone know I was going to phase and head home. I was supposed to pick Jennifer up at 5 and I did not want to be late. After saying good bye to everyone I ran back to my house, phased and went inside to get ready.

Tonight was special and I wanted to look perfect so the other day I had asked Emily to go shopping with me. Not an experience I want to repeat, but it was worth it when I looked at myself in the mirror. The black suit she had picked out along with the red top really look great. I only hoped that Jennifer thought so as well. When I pulled up Sam was waiting for me on the porch.

"What's up?" I asked as I walked up the steps. He just looked at me and smiled.

"Paul I wanted to know if you would be my best man?" he asked.

"I would be honored." I told him as I hugged him. Sam had asked Emily to marry him about two months ago, but with Jared and Kim's recent engagement and Jennifer's arrival not much had been said about their wedding plans. I meant when I said I was honored. Sam was like a brother to me and without him I don't know where I would be today.

"Jennifer is inside and you don't want to keep her waiting" he told me as he opened the front door. When I walked in and saw Jennifer I almost fell over. She was wearing an ankle length red dress. It was sleeveless and over her shoulders she had a small black wrap. She looked like an angel. It took everything I had to not fall down and worship her. Before I could react she ran over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Paul I have missed you so much. The last day and a half has been horrible" she told me as tears fell from her eyes.

"I missed you too" I told her as I gently wiped the tears from her face. I took her hand as we said our goodbyes and then we were on our way. Jennifer snuggled into my side as we drove towards our destination.

"Baby you look amazing, like a dream come true" I told her causing her to blush the most amazing shade of red. I loved the effect I had on her. In the last week we had spent a great deal of time together. She had even stayed the night at my house once. While nothing happened it was still wonderful falling asleep with her in my arms. The next morning when I woke up she was sitting there watching me. I loved everything about her and tonight I was going to lay it all on the line.

About fifteen minutes later we had arrived. It was Monday and usually the diner was closed, but I had made arrangement with Embry's mom who owned the diner to use it tonight. Emily, Kim and Leah were going to prepare the meal and I was going to serve it. As we walked in I watched Jennifer's face light up as she took in the setting. I had strung up twinkling lights around the table and laid out a yellow tablecloth. Sitting in the center of the table was a vase filled with yellow and orange sunflowers.

"Did you do this all for me?" Jennifer asked as we sat down. I nodded and told her that she was worth it.

"Why don't you pick out some songs on the jukebox." I told her as I handed her some singles. She smiled and walked over towards the machine. Walking into the kitchen I thought about what I was going to do tonight. I had spent a couple weeks trying to find a way to express my feelings. Last weekend Jacob had come up with a great idea. He was going to play the guitar and I was going to sing. I was nervous because I had never sung in front of anyone except Jacob. No one not even Sam knew that I enjoyed singing.

I walked into the dining room carrying two plates of Lasagna and smiled at the first song Jennifer had picked out. Fearless, by Taylor Swift was the first song I ever heard her sing. It was also one of the reasons she had begun to open her heart to me.

"What would you like to drink?" I asked her as I placed our plates on the table. She walked over to me and smiled. I knew what she was going to say before she said it.

"Diet Mt. Dew as usual." She said with a smile. I don't know why she insisted on drinking diet sodas she had an amazing body, but I never tried to talk her into drinking something else. The one exception to the Dt. Soda was her love for orange juice. She could drink a whole gallon in one day. Every time I thought about it I would smile.

Soon enough we had sat down and were eating. I told her that the girls had helped cook the dinner and dessert. She smiled and said she knew about the Lasagna because she had seen Emily cooking it, but when she asked Emily tried to hide it. I laughed because I could picture Emily trying to lie about it. Emily was the worst liar in the world so the image was quite humorous. Next time I phase I will replay that image so the guys and Leah could have a laugh.

Soon enough we were done eating and had moved to the kitchen to load the dishwasher. I tried to talk Jennifer into relaxing, but she insisted on helping. I made her put a trash bag on like a poncho so she would not mess up her dress. Once we were done I took a peak at the clock on the wall. It was almost time and I knew Jacob would be here any minute.

"Jennifer why don't you got relax I will finish up in here." I told her looking towards the back door. I could see Jacob standing there and I did not want her to see him.

"Okay, but promise me you will hurry up." She said with a pout. She was just so cute. I gave her a quick peck on the cheek and gently pushed her towards the door.

"Hey man sorry about that." I said to Jacob as I let him in. He smiled and asked if everything was going okay?

"This has been everything I wanted and more" I told him as I helped him unpack his guitar.

"Are you ready?" He asked me. I nodded even though I was extremely nervous. Jacob tried to remind me not to be nervous.

"Even if you, she will still love it." He said smirking. What he said was true, but it did not ease up my nerves.

"I have to get back to patrol so come on Paul, Cowboy Up!" he said as he pick up his guitar and started to play. I walked out behind him and saw the look of surprise on Jennifer's face.

_Paul Singing_

I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you

I know you know we're had some good times  
Now they have their own hiding place  
I can't promise you tomorrow  
But I can't buy back yesterday

And Baby you know my hands are dirty  
But I wanted to be your valentine  
I'll be the water when you get thirsty, baby  
When you get drunk, I'll be the wine

I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you

Solo

And I wasn't there when you were happy  
I wasn't there when you were down  
I didn't mean to miss your birthday, baby  
I wish I'd seen you blow those candles out

I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you

_End Paul Singing_

Without a word Jacob turned around and headed into the kitchen and I went and stood in front of Jennifer. I could see that she was tearing up a bit and I wanted to reach out and wipe the tears, but what I was about to do was more important.

"Jennifer, I know we have only known each other a short time, but I love you more than life." I began. I went on to explain to her that she was my life, my air and the blood that flowed through my veins. I told her about how angry I used to be all the time and how I used to just want to stay phased as a wolf and run. I pulled a small velvet bag from my pocket and handed it to her.

"I want you to know that I promise to always cherish you, always honor you, I will be your best friend and your lover. There will never be another woman for me. I will go where you go and be what you want me to be. If you will have me I would be honored if you would one day be my wife." I said kneeling in front of her.

She opened the bag and pulled out the small bracelet I had made for her. She looked down at it and back up to me. I could see the tears falling from her eyes, but nothing prepared me for what she said next.

"Yes Paul I would love to and it would be an honor to be your wife. In fact if I could I would marry you right now." She said wrapping her arms around my neck. I helped her put the bracelet on and just held her for a few minutes. Soon it was time to head home because I had to work at the garage first thing in the morning. As I dropped her off at home we made plans to meet for lunch at the garage. I walked her to the door, hugged and kissed her and then headed home.

Dave's POV

It had been a month and nothing had been done to get my Jennifer from that pack of mutts. I was not waiting any longer. For some reason Maria had decided to return home to Alabama. I had talked Susan and Tom into helping me. While mother was not happy she had agreed to help me as well. Tom had been watching and the dogs were doing fewer patrols than normal and those were only at night. Tomorrow when they weren't expecting it I would grab Jennifer. Tom had taken a liking to the other female that lived in the house so we were going to grab her as well. I was happy because in just a few more hours Jennifer would be with me where she belonged.

Author's Note: The next chapter will be Jennifer's POV as well as someone else's POV. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I look forward to reading the reviews.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: Thanks for the love you guys have been sharing. I am going to be starting a new story in the next week. It will be an imprint story featuring either Seth or Embry. You guys let me know who you would rather see in the story. Hope you guys like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything you have heard of. That honor belongs to the amazing Stephanie Meyer.

Jennifer's POV

"Emily are you ok?" I asked as I gently touched her shoulder. She was laid out next to me on the floor and there was a nasty bruise above her eye.

"Where are we she asked as she slowly sat up?" She asked as she looked around the room.

"I'm not sure." I answered as I got up and walked around the room. I stopped and looked out the window and saw that we were somewhere in the woods. Because I did not recognize anything I assumed we were not in La Push or Forks. I walked over towards the door and even though I figured it was locked I tried anyway.

"Don't worry the guys will find us." Emily said as she sat on the only piece of furniture in the room, an old couch. I walked over and sat beside her. I looked at my watch and shook my head.

"It's only 1pm Paul will just be realizing I am running late." I said as I placed my head in my hands and let the tears fall freely. I had not only been recaptured by Dave, but so had Emily. I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that what they had planned for Emily was much worse that what they had planned for me. I thought about how everything had gone wrong.

_Flashback_

"Good morning sunshine." I said to Emily as I walked into the kitchen. I looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly 11am. I had just over an hour before I was supposed to meet Paul at the Garage for lunch. Wanting to sleep in a bit this morning I had decided that I would make some sandwiches and stop to grab a couple sodas on the way.

"So I hear congratulations are in order." She said turning around and lifting my arm. I smiled as I once again saw the wonderful gift Paul had given me.

"You know Sam gave me one as well." Emily said with a smile on her face. Apparently it was a tradition in the tribe that when one of the warriors found their soul mate they gave them the bracelet as a symbol of their attention to mate. It was the Quileute equivalent of an engagement ring.

"I really love him and I know he doesn't want to rush things, but I would marry him right now if it were possible." I told her as we walked towards the living room. We sat down on the couch and spent the next few minutes talking. Soon it was time for me to get things ready for lunch with Paul. I made four sandwiches and grabbed a bag of chips. I looked at the clock it was almost noon. I was supposed to meet Paul between 12:30 and 1PM.

"Bye Emily see ya later." I said as I opened the door.

"Hello my love." A voice strait from my nightmares said. I looked up and dropped what was in my hands. Dave stood right in front of me. I turned and ran for the door slamming in shut behind me I screamed for Emily to run.

"What's going on Jenn" she started, but was cut off when she saw me running toward her. I grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the kitchen. I knew the only chance of getting away laid with making it to the beach. Jacob, Embry and Quil had gone down to cliff dive.

"Emily come on if we can make it to the beach Jacob and the guys will see us" I screamed as we ran towards the kitchen and back door. We both stopped in our tracks when we saw the male and female vampires standing in the door way. They were both laughing as they stalked towards us.

"This will go so much easier if you don't try to run my sweet princess" The male said licking his lips as he looked at Emily. We turned around and saw that Dave was standing behind us. Emily grabbed a pan and tried to hit Dave, but he snatched it from her hand and smashed her on the side of the head. She crumbled to the floor unconscious.

"Please let her go I will come with you." I pleaded thinking that I was the one they wanted. He laughed as he grabbed me and flung me over his shoulder. The male whom he called Tom grabbed Emily and flung her over his shoulder. Soon we were running through the woods.

_End Flashback_

At some point I must have passed out because the next thing I knew I was waking up here next to Emily.

Dave's POV

"Everyone is gone except Jennifer and Emily." Tom said as he walked towards Susan and I. He had been watching the house since early this morning. Because of his ability to hide his scent the mutts had no idea he was around.

"Everyone left and headed toward town except three of them. I followed them towards the beach. "Susan explained adding that they would not be a problem if we grabbed the women quietly and quickly.

I smiled knowing it would only be a short time until Jennifer was back where she belonged. I sent the two of them around to the back and I slowly walked up the front steps. I saw Jennifer close the door behind her and decided to make my presence known.

When she saw me she dropped what she was holding and ran into the house. I knew she would try to grab her friend and make it out the back door. I also knew that they had no chance of getting out that way. Tom was just as in love with the one female as I was with Jennifer. I slowly made my way to the kitchen where I found that Susan and Tom had indeed cornered them.

The one girl, Emily, grabbed a pot from the stove and tried to hit me with it, not that it would have done any damage, but just for principal I snatched it and knocked her out cold. Dave leapt forward a bit as if trying to protect his future mate, but all he did was scoop her up into his arms. Jennifer tried to talk us into letting her friend go, but I just laughed and grabbed her. Soon we were running through the woods towards our new cabin. We had taken care of the previous owners and it would serve as a home until we had turned the girls. By the end of the night they would be vampires and Tom and I would have our new mates.

Soon after we had locked them in the back room my mother walked through the door.

"How did everything go?" she asked. I told her that there had been no problems. She smiled and told me that she had everything prepared. She had found two humans Jennifer and Emily to feed on once they were changed. I hugged her and told her again how glad I was that she had decided not to wait any longer. I knew she was still upset about Maria's leaving, but she had made the right choice.

"Dave you and Tom should go and feed." Susan said as she walked back into the room. I knew she was right. If we weren't careful and took too much blood the girls would die instead of changing. With one last look towards the back room I followed Tom out of the house and back towards Port Angels.

Paul's POV

I looked at the clock on the wall and shook my head. It was nearly 1pm. Jennifer would be here any moment and I couldn't wait to see her.

"Paul, Paul where are you?" I head Jacob yelling as he ran through the door of the mechanic's bay.

"Right here" I shouted and waved from behind the car I was working on. I could tell he was upset, but before I could say anything he told me something that tore the floor out from under me.

"Jennifer and Emily have been taken by the leeches." He said as he ran towards me. I started shaking immediately and barely made it outside before I phased. I ignored the sounds in my head as I raced to the house. I hoped that he was wrong or that the girls had just gone for a walk and not left a note. I phased and ran up the steps, Jacob close behind on my heels. The second I saw Sam with his head in his hands I knew it was no joke.

"What the heck happened?" I screamed looking toward Embry and Quil who had been assigned to keeping an eye on the girls.

"It's not their fault" Jacob answered for them. He had given them permission to go cliff diving because he knew that Jennifer was spending the afternoon with me and that Emily was going to see her Aunt Sue Clearwater. I looked at Sam who barley was holding it together. I knew how he felt. The thought of Jennifer being hurt broke my heart. I could not think strait.

"Leah you Seth, Brady, Colin and Quil follow the scent we found" Jacob said taking control. He ordered Embry to go and get the Cullen's and he suggested that Sam and I go with him to follow the other scent they had picked up. Everyone agreed and we phased and headed off.

"Don't worry you guys we will find them." Jacob said as we ran at top speed. I wanted to believe him, but I was scared. If anything happened to Jennifer I would not survive and I knew Sam felt the same way.

"Carlisle said he might know where Jennifer and Emily were being held." Embry said breaking the silence. He gave us the location of a small hunting cabin that had belonged to another doctor. The guy had gone out last weekend and had disappeared. When Leah heard she said that seemed to be the direction the scent was leading to.

About an hour later we had arrived at the cabin. I could smell the leeches and it sickened me. I could also smell Jennifer and from Sam's reaction I could tell he smelt Emily. This meant they were still human and still alive. A few minutes later Embry arrived with the Cullen's and we began to formulate a plan.

Author's Note: Hope you like the chapter. As always read and review. In the next chapter we will find out Alice had another vision and what it involves.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews everyone. Glad to know you are still enjoying the story. This chapter will begin with no specific point of view. It will be the Cullens and the pack as they formulate a plan to rescue Jennifer and Emily. At the end of the chapter we will again have Jennifer's POV.

Disclaimer: I don't nor have I ever owned any of Stephanie Meyer's wonderful characters or settings. I only seek to honor her by borrowing them for my story.

Paul and Sam were pacing between the trees just out of sight beyond the cabin. The others had phased back to human and were talking to Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Esme Cullen. Bella had stayed behind to wait for Alice and Jasper who were on their way back from Alabama. The group was tense as they began to formulate a plan.

"First thing we need to do is figure out how many doors and windows there are." Jacob said taking charge. He looked back at Sam and Paul and saw that they had come close to listen. Rosalie took off toward the cabin to find out what they needed to know.

"There is only one door, but I counted four windows." She said once she returned.

"Once Bella returns with Alice and Jasper there will be 18 of us" Stated Embry. He suggested that Sam and Paul phase back to human and while the rest surrounded the cabin they could go in through the front.

"Until we know how many are inside that may not be a good idea." Carlisle calmly stated. He explained that if the vampires realized they were surrounded they might kill the girls to distract us.

"There are only four of them, two males and two females." Alice said as she, Jasper and Bella joined the group.

"Tell them about your vision" Bella said sounding impatient. She had grown close to Emily and was upset that they had not already formulated a plan and put it into action.

"On the way here I saw Sam and Paul tearing apart a female vampire, but I also saw that both Emily and Jennifer were turned." Alice explained. Hearing Sam and Paul growl she also reminded everyone that by seeing the visions she could help everyone work to keep them from happening.

"I think I have a plan" Jasper said capturing everyone's attention. "Obviously they don't just want to kill the girls or they would have done that at the house, so they must want to turn them." He concluded. Everyone was quiet as what he said started to sink in. Jasper had made a good point.

"The first thing we need to do is figure out which room the girls are being kept in." He began. He explained that once we knew if they were together or separate and what kind of a physical state they were in we could go from there. The only problem he foresaw was that the closer they got to the cabin the more likely they were to be smelt.

Before anyone could react Paul and Sam took off in opposite directions around the house. Within seconds they were back to the group.

"Paul caught the girl's scents coming from the back window." Edward said reading Paul's mind.

"Hey mutts we know you are out there." Dave shouted from the porch. The group turned as one and saw that he was holding Jennifer close to himself. He warned that if anyone came closer or tried anything that both girls would suffer and to prove his point he snapped Jennifer's arm like a twig. Paul nearly rushed forward when she cried out. The only thing that stopped him was Emmett stepping in front.

"He is trying to bait you don't give him what he wants." He said trying to calm Paul down.

"There are 18 of us out here if you just leave the girls we promise to allow you safe passage." Sam said causing everyone to realize he had phased back to human. Dave just laughed as he carried a crying Jennifer back into the house.

"I hate to say it but there is no way this won't get messy." Carlisle said as he stood in front of the group. I think we only have one option and it is not one I like, but it might be our only one. He walked next to Esme and she nodded as if she could read his mind.

"Carlisle and I have the most control when it comes to drinking human blood." She began.

"I don't like where this is going." Sam said as a look of horror filled his face. It took the rest of the pack a few minutes to catch up, but once they did they all began to argue.

"I don't believe it will come to that." Edward said as he raised his hands. What Carlisle is suggesting is that we go with Embry's original plan. We surround the house, and attack at the same time. The only difference is that instead of Sam and Paul going in through the window where the girls are at, Carlisle and Esme go that route.

"We are only suggesting this in case they try to turn the girls when we attack." Esme said laying a hand on Sam's should. She assured him that everyone in her family would give their lives to protect Emily and Jennifer. Not seeing any other option Sam looked at Paul and nodded. The pack members went into the woods and phased.

At Sam's howl everyone attacked. It was chaos. The wolves flew in windows and the Cullen's came in through the front door. Sam and Paul came upon Lisa and ripped her into pieces while Edwards set her body ablaze. Seth, Quil and Jasper followed Susan out of a window and into the woods. The smoke that arose into the sky showed the short work they had made out of her. Esme and Carlisle were about to jump through the window when they saw Tom jump through with Emily flung over his shoulder.

They chased him through the woods for several miles until they finally caught up with him. Sam and Leah who had seen them take off had followed. When Carlisle heard Sam's growl he grabbed his wife and the two of them stepped out of the way. Sam and Leah attacked with an anger that few had ever seen. They were not content with just ripping Tom apart they wanted to hurt him. They made sure to punish him and then stepped out of the way so Carlisle could drop the match on his remains. Once they had watched him burn they returned to the cabin. They saw everyone, except Paul and Jennifer.

"What happened?" Esme asked as she stood beside Bella. Before she could answer Paul came out of the cabin carrying Jennifer in his arms. He was followed by Emmett who had a bit of blood on his chin. Rosalie walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. Without a word the two of them took off.

"Just as Paul and Emmett went through the door to the bedroom he bit down on Jennifer's neck" Alice responded. She explained that he had jumped out the window and ran for the woods. Jared, Quil, Embry and Jacob had gone after him while Paul had rushed to Jennifer's side. The venom was already working through her system and Emmett was the only one there. He saved her life. She was alive and that was what mattered.

"Is Jennifer okay?" Emily asked as she came into view supported on either side by Sam and Leah.

"She will be once I get her home." Paul said as we headed back toward the reservation.

Jennifer's POV

"What are you doing? Put me down!" I scream at Dave as he drags me through the living room and out the front door. All I can think is that he is going to kill me. When he turns me around so I am facing in front of him I can't believe my eyes. Not only is the entire pack here, but from the looks of things the entire Cullen family. At first I don't see Paul or Sam and I wonder if they are okay.

"You need to understand that I am serious about you staying back." Dave said and the next thing I knew he had grabbed my arm. With one quick movement he snapped it like a twig. I screamed out in pain and saw Paul in his wolf form try to get to me. Someone stopped him, but not before I was able to lock eyes with him. I whispered I love you and lowered my head. Dave pulled me back into the house, but instead of taking me back into the room with Emily he took me into another room. This one had no windows and was dark except for a small lamp in the corner.

"I have a feeling you mutts are going to attack at any moment" Dave said as he threw me down on the floor. I crawled over to the lamp which was against the wall as far from Dave as I could.

"I think you made your point." Susan said as she came into the room followed by Lisa and Tom. Apperently the pack and the Cullen family had moved away back into the woods. I could feel the darkness beginning to overtake me, but I fought it with everything I had. I knew that if I feel asleep I would die for sure.

"This is going to hurt me more than you" Lisa said with an evil look on her face.

"Oh who am I kidding this is going to be nothing but fun for me." She said as she grabbed my injured arm. She roughly splinted and wrapped it she said something about not wanting it to heal wrong when I was turned. I guess when you became a vampire any injuries instantly healed.

"What will it be like?" I asked knowing there was nothing that could be done to save me and Emily. She explained that for three days my body would feel as if it were on fire. At the end of the third day I would awaken a new being.

"We even have a special first meal for both of you ladies." She said with a smile. I asked her what she meant. She told me that when you were first turned you were filled with a crazy thirst for blood. You would tear into the first human you came to and it would not matter who that was because all you could think about was feeding, was quenching that thirst.

"We followed your silly pack of mutt's scents to the home of two very special humans. You would call them imprints I believe." She said with a laugh. I begged her to tell me who she had. I hoped that she was lying, but instead of a name all she gave me were two hints.

"One is a small child and the other is very shy and your age." She said then she was gone. After a few moments of though I realized who she was describing, Emily's niece Claire was also Quil's imprint. They spent a great deal of time together. The other person had to be Jared's fiancé Kim. I had to find a way to get a message to the guys.

Suddenly all heck broke loose outside of the room. I could hear shouting and the sound of windows and doors being broken down. I got up and rushed to the door as I realized it was the pack and the Cullen's. They were trying to save Emily and me. I began to pound on the door so they would know where I was at. After a minute Dave game running through the door. Emmett and Paul where right on his heels. Paul was still in wolf form, but when I saw him I tried to run to him, but Dave grabbed me.

"You killed my mother." He shouted as he sank his teeth into my neck. He threw me down on the floor and flew out the window. Right before the burning began I saw several bleary shapes go out the window after him. Paul was standing over me still in wolf form.

"Paul it hurts please kill me." I begged him. The pain was unbearable and I just wanted it to end. I knew it was either death or I become a killer. Suddenly threw the burning I could feel myself being lifted into someone's lap. I looked up and through my tears I saw one of the Cullen's. I was not sure who it was but he was monstrous. He looked at me and then to Paul who nodded.

"I'm sorry" he said than he leaned forward and bit into my neck. I am not sure how much time had passed before I felt Paul life me into his arms. He looked at the vampire that had saved me and whispered his thanks and then the darkness overtook me.

_Several Hours Later_

"Where am I?" I asked as I slowly began to focus my eyes. The last thing I remembered was the burning. Think I was still being held prisoner I tried to get up, but I was too weak.

"Calm down baby." Paul said as he took my hand. I looked around and realized I was at Paul's house in his bed. He leaned over and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"I thought I had lost you forever." He said wiping tears from his eyes. I squeezed his hand to reassure him that I was there and okay. Then I remembered something else. I had been bitten and had started to turn.

"How can you stand to be near me?" I asked him. He looked at me confusion on his face.

"None of this is your fault." Paul told me pulling me into a hug. I knew he loved me, but I was a vampire now. I was his mortal enemy and he was acting like nothing had changed.

"I'm a vampire now, how can you stand me?" I asked as tears began to fall. He looked at me and started to laugh.

"You don't remember everything that happened do you?" He asked as he motioned for someone to come near the bed.

"This is Emmett Cullen and he saved your life." Paul said looking with admiration at the man standing next to him. Then I remembered. I had been bitten but one of the Cullen's had sucked the venom out.

"Thank you so much." I told Emmett as I sat up to hug him. I told him how grateful I was for what he had done. I could not imagine how hard it must have been for him to do that, but he had saved my life. I told him that if he ever needed anything all he had to do was ask. He thanked me and then in a blink was gone.

"Do you feel like company?" Paul asked. I nodded and he got up and motioned for everyone to come in. Within seconds I was surrounded by Jacob, Leah, Seth, Embry, Quil, Brady, Colin, Sam, Jared and Emily.

"Oh My God" I shouted as I saw Emily and Jared. I just remembered that they had Claire and Kim.

"They took Kim and Claire!" I told them looking at Jared and Emily. Everyone looked at me in confusion until I explained what Lisa had told me. Emily fell into Sam's arms and Jared began to shake.

"Let's assume they are still alive and somewhere near the cabin." Sam said taking control. He ordered Jared and Paul to stay with Emily and I while the rest headed back to the cabin. Paul called Edward to let him know and the Cullens where going to meet them back into the cabin. In less than five minutes the four of us were alone in the house.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: Hope everyone is enjoying the story thus far. Please continue to read and review. I enjoy reading everything everyone says. The first Point of View will be Kim as she and Claire are being held. The second will be Paul. I am also going to be posting a new poll as to who will be the hero in my next story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything you have heard of .

Kim's POV

I looked around the room we were tied up in. I saw only one way in and out. Judging by the steps leading up to the door I assumed we were in some kind of cellar or basement. Claire was tied to the chair beside me and I could tell she was scared to death. She was only 5 and I could not understand why the female vampire had taken her.

I had heard the ruckus from upstairs several hours ago, but since then things had been really quiet. I didn't want to admit it and I refused to show it, but I was terrified. According to the leech Claire and I were supposed to be Jennifer and Emily's first meal once they were turned. I was not going to think about that. I knew that Jared and the pack would find us before it was too late.

"Kimme, I want my mommy." Claire began to cry again. I tried to comfort her as best I could, but I was beginning to think the worst myself.

"Don't cry Claire bear" I whispered trying to make her think happy thoughts. By using the nickname Quil had given her I hoped to cheer her up. It did not seem to work instead she started to cry again.

Suddenly I heard a sound that gave me hope. It sounded like howls, but they seemed far away.

"Hush for a minute Claire I think I heard something." I told her. She quieted down and I began to scream as loud as I could.

"Help please help us we are down here." I screamed as loud as possible. I could hear the howls come closer. I yelled again and this time it sounded like someone was walking above us in the house.

"Please Claire and I are in the basement!" I screamed out one last time my throat burning from dryness. Suddenly the door at the top of the stairs was thrown open and Quil came running down the stairs.

"Quil!" Claire cried as he pulled her into his arms. Sam came running behind him and he untied me and checked me over for injuries.

"Paul tell Jared and Emily we have them and they are both safe." Embry said into his cell phone.

While Sam helped me up the stairs Quil carried Claire. I took her in my arms while the guys went into the woods to phase. She clapped her hands and smiled when Sam came to stand in front of us. We climbed onto his back and as a group we headed back towards the reservation and my future husband.

Paul's POV

"I will let them know right now." I told Embry than I hung up my phone.

"What's going on?" Jared asked fear in his eyes.

"They are both safe and on the way back here." I told him as I clapped him on the back. Emily and Jennifer hugged each other tightly at the news that everyone was safe. We had been lucky this time. I was going to talk to Paul and Jacob and we were going to find a way to make sure this never happened again. From now on we could not allow our imprints to be unprotected day or night.

"Paul I think you should take Jennifer to see Carlisle so he can take a look at her arm." Emily said bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked at Jennifer and decided she was probably right.

"Come on Jennifer lets go take you to see Dr. Cullen." I told her as I scoped her into my arms.

"Can't I stay here until Kim and Claire are back?" she asked. I shook my head and told her I wanted to make sure she was okay. She reluctantly agreed and we were on our way. In the truck I could tell she was deep in thought.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I hoped she would talk to me. I knew she was most likely still a bit scared and shaken up.

"Do you hate me?" She asked crying. I pulled over to the side of the road and pulled her into my arms.

"I could never hate you!" I told her looking deep in her eyes. I knew why she was scared. I knew she blamed herself for what had happened.

"Jennifer, my love none of this is your fault." I told her. I told her that I loved her and that nothing would ever change that. The tears were falling from her eyes and she was sobbing. I held her close and allowed her to cry. After a few minutes she looked me in the eyes.

"I thought I would never see you again." She told me. I nodded confirming that I had feared that as well. I told her she was safe and that she did not need to worry. I pulled back on to the rode and soon we were at the Cullen's home.

Edward and Bella met us at the treaty line. Jared had called to let them know we were on our way.

"Emmett is really worried about how she is doing." Bella stated as she opened the door and helped Jennifer out of the truck. I ran around and scooped her into my arms. I followed Edward and Bella into the house. Carlisle and Emmett met us at the door.

"You must be starving; Esme made some sandwiches to take to the reservation you should get some before she goes." Emmett said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. While I was indeed starving I did not want to leave Jennifer's side for even a second. He must have known that because he told me he would go with Jennifer and stay by her side until I got there. I thanked him and headed towards the kitchen.

I grabbed a couple sandwiches and thanked Esme for her help earlier. I told her how much it meant to me that she and her family had fought by our side to save Jennifer and Emily. She gave me a hug and was out the door in a second. I walked down the hall and found everyone standing outside of Carlisle's office. I walked in and saw that he was placing a cast on Jennifer's arm.

"It was a clean break and should heal in a couple weeks without a problem" he said. He also gave me some pills to help with the pain as well as the directions for how to give them to her. He said he had already given her a shot for the pain and that she would most likely sleep through the night.

"You look exhausted why don't you both spend the night." Alice suggested walking towards me. I nodded my head and picked up Jennifer. I followed her to a room on the third floor. She explained that this was their guest room. Sometimes Seth would spend the night and he would sleep in that room. I thanked her and crawled into the bed next to Jennifer. I wrapped my arms around her and soon fell asleep.

Author's Note: I hope you liked that chapter. I am sorry it was so short. The next chapter should be up soon. Please read and review!


	21. author's note

Author's Note: I am working on my next chapter and hopefully will have it posted within 24 hours. I am also working on a new story. There is a poll up on my profile regarding which wolf pack member will be the focus of the story. Below will be some information regarding the new story to help you decide who to vote for.

Backstory of the female in story: She was attacked by vampires when she was a child and bitten. She was found by Carlisle and Rosalie who took her in to help her once she changed. She never changed. For some reason her body rejected the venom and she is almost completely human. I say almost because she does have a special gift. She can communicate with animals.

She is close to the Cullen family but does not live with them. She will be visiting them.

The poll will be open until Friday. The new story will hopefully be up on Saturday.

I am also looking for suggestions for a name for the story.


	22. Chapter 21

AN: Hello my dear and faithful readers. I am sorry it has been so long since my last update, but school is really taking up my time. I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always I look forward to reading your reviews.

On a side note the poll is now closed. I kept it open an extra bit hoping someone would break the tie. This is what I have decided to do. Seth will be the imprinter in the next story, but for all you Embry fans I will make sure he gets some love as well.

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Jennifer's POV

It took me a few minutes to remember where I was once I woke up. I looked over and saw Paul was still asleep next to me. I smiled as I thought about how safe I felt waking up next to him. It was something I could get used to.

"Are you hungry?" Esme asked as she quietly walked into the room. I nodded and she motioned for me to follow her. I slowly got up and winced as my body voiced its negative opinion of my movements. I was in a great deal of pain not only physically but mentally and emotionally as well.

"Carlisle said these will help with the physical pain." Esme said handing me a couple pills and some OJ extra with extra pulp. I smiled and thanked her. I took the pills and savored the taste of the juice. I walked over to the table where she had set a plate with some muffins.

"These are really good." I said in between bites. For someone who did not eat she sure did know how to make a muffin. She might even give Emily a run for her money.

"Seth and Jacob eat here a lot so I get quite a bit of practice." Edward said walking into the room. I wondered how he had known what I was thinking.

"I can read minds." He responded. He also explained that some vampires have special gifts.

"Alice can read minds and Jasper's empathy and can affect emotions." Esme explained placing her hands on Edwards's shoulders. Her gesture reminded me of my mom and for a second I teared up. I quickly wiped my eyes hoping no one had noticed.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Esme asked quietly. I started to say no, but Edward interrupted my thoughts.

"She really is a good listener." He said as he left the room.

I looked at the woman in front of me and decided that maybe talking would help me feel better. I knew from experience that keeping everything bottled up inside seemed to make things seem worse than they actually were.

"Did anyone ever tell you exactly what happened to me?" I asked. I figured the best place to start would be the beginning.

"Two vampires kidnapped you after they slaughtered your parents and younger brother." She stated looking at the table. She seemed hesitant to look me in the eye. It almost seemed as if she was ashamed of what her kind had done to me.

"I want you to know I don't think your family is anything like the ones who hurt me." I told Esme. I explained how grateful I was that she and her family had helped the pack save Emily and I. I knew that if they had not been there things might have turned out differently.

"I appreciate that." She said. I could tell it was important to her that I realize her family was different.

"Enough about us tell me how you are feeling." She said with understanding evident in her mind. For some reason I thought she might actually know how I felt.

"I don't really know where to start." I said which was true. Right now my emotions were running rampant. While I was happy that I did not have to worry about Lisa and Dave anymore I was still scared. I was an emotional wreck and physically I was also a wreck. I felt like I had been hit by a car. Without meaning to I spilled everything I was feeling in one long run-on statement.

"Are you telling me that no one told you what happened yesterday?" she asked. I could tell she was upset.

"You poor dear." She said shaking her head when I told her I had no clue.

"Well the first thing you need to know is that all three of the vampires are dead." She said. She went on to explain that she and Carlisle had watched Sam and Leah tear apart and then burn the remains of one of the males. Jacob, Embry and Quil had taken care of one of the females and the other had been killed soon after they had stormed the cabin.

"What about Dave?" I asked her my voice trembling. Even though she had said that they were all dead I still needed to know for sure.

"I tore him apart myself." Paul spoke up from the door way. He walked over to where I was sitting and knelt in front of me.

"I promised you I would protect you and I failed." He said tears in his eyes. I shook my head and tried to tell him that he had kept his promise because he had come for me.

"I made sure that filthy leech will never be able to hurt you again." Paul said his voice shaking with anger and possibly pain. I noticed Esme flinch at the term leech. I made a mental not to ask the pack not to use that term to describe the Cullen family. They had helped save Emily and I and in my book had earned respect.

I looked at Esme and then back to Paul. Suddenly it seemed as if everything had caught up to me. I was tired and wanted nothing more than to go home and take a shower. Esme must have realized because she suggested that Paul take me home so I could rest in my own bed. He agreed and a few minutes later we were heading out the door towards his truck.

As we pulled out of the driveway I waved goodbye to Esme and Leaned into Paul. I sighed as he put his arm around me. I thought we were going to be going back to Sam and Emily's so I was surprised when we pulled into Paul's driveway.

"I want you to think of this as your home." Paul said after he turned the truck off. He explained that he had decided last night that he wanted me to move in with him. I had to admit the idea seemed wonderful. I had spent the night several times and I loved falling asleep in his arms.

"I would be happy to move in with you." I told him. The look on his face at that moment was one of both joy and relief. I think he may have been worried that I was going to say no.

Paul walked around to my door and helped guide me up the driveway and into the house. He sat me down on the couch and told me not to move. He disappeared into the kitchen. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew he was touching my shoulder.

"I made you some breakfast." He said as he held out his arm for me to hold unto. I did not want to admit it, but I was thankful he was helping me walk. My body hurt so bad I was worried I would collapse.

I didn't think I was hungry, but I was wrong. When the smells hit me my stomach growled so loudly I had to smile. Paul must have heard it because he softly chuckled.

"I was not sure how hungry you were so I only cooked a little." He said as he began to pile eggs onto his plate.

"Thanks for doing this." I told him as I took a spoonful of eggs and a couple slices of bacon onto my plate. He smiled and assured me it was no trouble.

"I thought you might want to take a shower later." He began and instantly a slight blush crept across my cheeks. I looked at the table and admitted I had thought about asking him to help me bathe later. He smiled and explained that he had called Leah. She would be coming over in a couple hours to help me shower. I thanked him and we continued to eat in silence.

After we had finished eating Paul suggested I go lay down for a bit. I followed him to the bedroom and after he handed me one of his tee shirts I realized I needed his help to change.

"Paul, can you help me change?" I asked him tears filling my eyes. I felt helpless again and I hated it. He wiped away my tears and pulled me into his arms.

"Don't cry everything will be alright." He said in an effort to comfort me. I just sobbed into his chest for what seemed like hours. Once I had cried all I could I looked at him. He did not say a word, but instead he knelt in front of me and without removing his eyes from mine he slowly began to unbutton my shirt. When he was done he helped me pull the clean shirt over my head. That small show of respect meant the world to me.

He helped me settle back into the bed and pulled the covers up to my chin.

"Get some rest." He said as he turned and walked toward the door. The last thing I heard before sleep overcame me was his promise to be right down the hall.

Paul's POV

I sat on my couch with the television on low. Jennifer had been sleeping for almost two hours. After I had tucked her in I had come out her and broken down. I had almost lost her and that thought was too much to bear. I would never have been able to survive if she had died. A knock on my front door brought me out of my thoughts. I answer it to find Sam standing there.

"Are Emily, Kim and Claire alright?" I asked concern filling my voice. He assured me everyone was okay.

"I wanted to run something by you." He said as we walked into my living room and sat back down. I told him sure, but asked if I could check on Jennifer first. I hated putting anyone before her, but he was the alpha and I needed to show him respect.

"What's up?" I asked him once I had checked on Jennifer.

"I have not been able to stop thinking about how I almost lost Emily yesterday?" he began. I nodded in understand. Apparently he and Jared had spent some time discussing the situation last night once everything had settled down.

"We want the girls to know how much they mean to us and I think I have an idea." Sam said as he reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a small notebook. I recognized it as what he wrote notes to himself in. Sam was an over achiever when it came to keeping the Tribe Elders happy.

"I spoke to Billy earlier and he thinks it is a great idea." Sam said getting excited.

"Will you just say it" I said getting impatient.

"According to Tribal Law as warriors we can have a special marriage ceremony." He said nearly shouting. It took a few minutes to sink in, but when it finally did I realized why he was so happy.

"You mean we can marry the girls without getting the licenses and everything else?" I asked him. When he finished explaining what he had found out a plan had begun to form in my mind.

"I think we should surprise the girls with a wedding!" I said excitement filling my voice. He agreed and as I walked him to the door he said he would get Jared and the three of us would meet later and make plans.

I went back to watching some television and waiting for Leah. About an hour later she called to say she was on her way. I headed towards the bed room to wake up Jennifer.


	23. Chapter 22

**AN: As always your reviews are my life blood. You give me reason to write and I am thankful. I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always please review. Feel free to drop me an email if you feel like it. Just to let everyone know about two weeks have passed since the last chapter took place. Jennifer is still healing. The first POV is Paul and the second is Jennifer.****Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everyone and everything you have heard of.**_**Paul's POV**_ "Embry, thanks for helping me move the last of these boxes." I told my pack brother as I put the lock on the door to the storage unit. Jennifer had moved in with me the other day and in an effort to make room I had placed a few things in storage. I had given her free reign when it came to decorating. I knew that her, Emily and Kim where going shopping this afternoon to pick up a few things. This would give Sam, Jared and I a chance to put the finishing touches on our surprise. Everyone knew that the three of us were planning a surprise wedding for our imprints. Billy, Jacob's father was going to perform the ceremony. After I dropped Embry off I was meeting the guys at Sam's to put the finishing touches on everything. "One more week to go." Embry said smiling. He had been a big help the last couple of weeks. He had taken it upon himself to keep the girls occupied so we could make plans. "A little I guess." I responded being truthful. I wanted everything to be perfect for Jennifer. She had been through so much and I wanted to begin our lives together on a positive note. "Quil and I are going to Seattle in the morning to pick up the rings." Embry said as we pulled into the driveway at Sam's. I shouted out my thanks as he ran towards the woods. This afternoon he was on patrol along with Leah and Seth. Tonight Sam, Jared and I would be taking over. "Sam, Jared" I said in way of a greeting as I walked in and towards the kitchen to grab a drink. Once I had one I headed towards the dining room where Sam and Jared had several sheets of paper spread out. I sat down and pulled a sheet toward me. It was a printout of the weather forecast for this weekend. According to the forecast Saturday was supposed to be partly sunny with no chance of rain. The high would be in the mideighties. It seemed as if everything was cooperating. "Embry and Quil will be picking up the rings in the morning." I told the guys. Jared picked up another sheet and handed it to me. It was a printout of a receipt from the jewelry store where we had gotten the rings. Each of us had chosen an inscription to place on the ring for our imprint. Mine said "Chosen by fate, Imprinted by love." I was not sure what Sam and Jared had put on theirs but I knew it would be something equally as romantic. "Sue and Leah picked up the dresses this morning." Jared said handing me three pictures from a bridal magazine. When Sam had first suggested the weddings he had asked Leah to find out what kind of dresses the girls would want. She had done an amazing job. Each of the girls had found dresses in a bridal magazine. Alice Cullen had taken the pictures and found the dresses. Kim's dress was strapless with layers of pink lace. The bodice also had pink rose designs on it. Alice had even purchased a lace choker that would be fitted with a live rose. (AN: Here is the link to the dress. .com/imgres?imgurl=&imgrefurl=/2008/10/16/lovely-pink-wedding-dresses&usg=_R6LT5FRkVivZD-fpN8eqhpQ6HX8=&h=500&w=350&sz=45&hl=en&start=79&zoom=1&tbnid=y0RiQ6WPHewQZM:&tbnh=134&tbnw=87&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dwedding%2Bdresses%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1090%26bih%3D442%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C2046&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=116&vpy=2&dur=2714&hovh=268&hovw=188&tx=84&ty=173&ei=OmZ0TLXXMoWdlgektJDICA&oei=32V0TPH_EcH68Abnz9CBBg&esq=3&page=7&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:79&biw=1090&bih=442.) Emily's dress was very simple. It was completely white with thin straps that tied behind her head. As a wedding gift Alice was having a ring of daisies made to put in Emily's hair. (AN: Here is the link to the dress. .com/imgres?imgurl=./_y1PjIhn3U6Q/ScvwiXd-C-I/AAAAAAAAANQ/pyT2ZZw7nyg/s400/Satin%2BWedding%2BDresses%&imgrefurl=.com/2009_03_01_&usg=_835IKqrmwcjfKqm2vZ9EOoQXR8s=&h=400&w=286&sz=10&hl=en&start=355&zoom=1&tbnid=SmveQvO2qj3MoM:&tbnh=160&tbnw=115&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dwedding%2Bdresses%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1090%26bih%3D442%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C8294&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=255&vpy=65&dur=2371&hovh=266&hovw=190&tx=91&ty=181&ei=Dmh0TM_tBoG8lQfOqKzMCA&oei=amd0TNuFDoKB8ga-p4ntBQ&esq=16&page=26&ndsp=12&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:355&biw=1090&bih=442.) Jennifer's dress was similar in style to what may have been worn during the Middle Ages. It is white with small straps and small sleeves. Alice had designed the bouquet she was going to carry. (AN: Here is the link to the dress. .?ID=29,2002&GEN1=Wedding&T1=P87613+8&dispRow=0&srccode=NXBPGO.) All three of the dresses where amazing and since Alice was planning the reception I was sure it would be amazing as well. "Have you finished your vows yet?" Sam asked me. "Yup." I said smiling. I had finished my vows this morning before Jennifer had gotten up. As part of the ceremony we had decided to write our own vows. Basically we as the warrior would be telling them what they meant to us. "I still haven't finished mine, but I am almost there." Jared said picking up another a couple sheets of paper and passing them to each of us. I just laughed because if he was having as hard a time as I did than he might not finish until Saturday. "These are from the Cullen's they are wedding gifts." Jared said. I looked down at the paper in my hands and my eyes nearly popped out. I knew that Esme wanted to help plan our honeymoons, but I had no idea they were going to pay for everything as well. "Crazy I know right." Sam said after he saw the look on my face. "They picked out something different for each of us." Sam said after looking at mine and Jared's papers. He was telling the truth. They had arranged for Sam and Emily to go on a cruise through the Caribbean Islands, Jared and Kim were going to Washington DC, and they had arranged for Jennifer and me to spend a week at a bed and breakfast in Kansas. Some place called the Sunflower Cottage. That would be perfect considering how much Jennifer adored Sunflowers. "They even provided plane tickets and spending money." I said staring at the handwritten note attached to each itinerary. Sam and Jared looked at their papers and both just smiled. We had really underestimated the kindness of that family. Jennifer was right they did deserve better than to be called leeches. "The girls must be back" Sam said as we saw headlights from the driveway. We quickly gathered the papers back into the folder Jared was keeping everything in. Jennifer's POV Emily, Kim and I had spent the last four hours shopping. I had recently moved in with Paul and he had asked me to redecorate his house. He wanted me to help make it more ours and less his. I was happy to do just that. We had gone to Home Depot, Pier One Imports, Wal-Mart and several other stores looking for the perfect decorations. I had even found something special for Paul. _**Flashback**_ _ "Hey I have something to tell you guys." I said as I got into Kim's car. They both looked at me waiting to hear the news. _ _ "What is it?" Kim asked finally breaking the silence. I looked at both of them and smiled._ _ "I think I am ready to take the next step in our relationship." I told them. Both seemed kinda surprised, but Emily was the first one to speak. _ _ "That's wonderful, but are you sure?" She asked me and Kim nodded in agreement as she pulled onto the interstate. _ _ "Yes I am and before either of you ask he has not pressured me at all." I explained. In all honesty I was scared, but I was really ready. I knew I loved Paul and I knew he loved me. I have decided that next Saturday would be the night. Paul was off and we were going on a mini vacation._ _**End Flashback**_ __I had picked out this really pretty negligee that I thought he would like. It was black with hot pink lace around the top and bottom. It came down to right above my knees. I only hoped that when it came time to wear it I would not chicken out. "It is kinda late so why don't we head home?" Paul suggested. I nodded my head and we said our goodbyes. The drive home was quiet. When we got their Paul's eyes went wide when he saw what I had purchased. I really hoped he liked everything or at the very least didn't get upset or feel like I was trying to take over. "So tell me about what you got and your plans for the house." Paul asked. I began by telling him about my ideas for painting the kitchen and bathroom. I thought a light shade of blue with a manatee theme would be wonderful in the bathroom and for the kitchen I was thinking of going with a nature theme. Sunflowers and daisies along with a light green for the walls. "The sounds really awesome." He said smiling. I was so glad he liked the idea. I wanted him to be okay with the changes I was making. I showed him the dishtowels and potholders I had gotten from Bed Bath and Beyond. He smiled and said they were so me. He also loved the decorations for the bathroom. When he offered to help me put stuff away I quickly agreed without thinking. "Umm Jennifer is there something you want to talk about?" He said holding up the bag from Victoria's Secret. By the smirk on his face I could tell my face had turned a very interesting shade of red. "I was going to talk to you about that." I told him as I sat done on the couch. He came and sat next to me. He took my hands and leaned down to kiss me. It was a sweet kiss and one filled with love. "I don't want you to feel pressured." He said to me. I knew that he worried I thought he had asked me to move in with him so he could get me in bed with him. "I don't feel any pressure." I told him smiling. I added it was actually the opposite. He made me feel so safe and loved that I was ready to take the next step. I explained to him that I wanted to give myself to him this Saturday night while we were at the lodge. The look on his face told me how much it meant to him that I felt that way. He did not need to say anything, but he did anyway. "I give you my word that it will be a day and night you will never forget." He said as he pulled me into his lap and hugged me. I loved him so much and I could not wait to show him just how much. We spent the next hour putting things away and then he left to go on patrol. Before I went to bed I looked out my window and caught a glimpse of dark gray and silver running through the trees. I knew my wolf was protecting me so I felt no fear as sleep finally overcame me. 


	24. Chapter 23

AN: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my story thus far. I have really enjoyed writing this. I am sorry for the confusion with last chapter. My word processing program is acting up. Hopefully I have worked out all of the kinks. As always please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for Jennifer. Stephanie Meyers owns everyone and everything. She is my muse.

Jennifer's POV

I was so excited because today was Saturday and Paul was off today. We were going to meet at the beach for a picnic at noon and from there we would be going on a mini vacation. Sam had given him the weekend off. I was really excited about spending the weekend alone with him. Not just because we would be alone, but because tonight was the night. I was going to lose my virginity to Paul. If I am going to be honest with myself I will admit that I was worried that I would do something wrong or just not be any good and he would be disappointed. We had spent some time the other night talking and I told him about all of my fears. He promised me I would have nothing to worry about. He even told me he had some special things planned to make the day and the night special. The honk of a car horn brought me back to the present.

"Hey Alice how are you?" I asked as I buckled my seatbelt. Alice had called last night and suggested that Emily, Kim and I join her, Rosalie, Bella and Esme at a nearby Spa. At first I had started to object, but I soon realized it was useless. If I had learned anything since becoming friends with the Cullen family it was that once Alice had made up her mind it was useless arguing.

"I'm doing wonderful." She replied as we sped toward Seattle. She explained that Bella and Esme were picking up Kim and Rosalie was picking up Emily. We would all be meeting at the spa at 8am. I was worried that we would not make it back to the beach by noon and I mentioned this to Alice.

"Don't worry about it." She promised. According to her our treatments began at 8:15 and would be done by 11am. As fast as she drove I knew we would have no problem making it back to the beach on time.

"What exactly are we going to have done?" I asked.

"The works." She replied with a smile on her face. I didn't have time to ask any more questions because we were pulling into the parking lot. I saw that we were the last to arrive. I walked over to Esme and gave her a quick hug. She and I had gotten extremely close since I had been kidnapped. I had been spending a lot of time over there. Emmett, one of her and Carlisle's adopted children had saved my life by sucking the venom from me when I had been bitten by Dave.

Alice ushered us in the door as she reminded us of the tight schedule we were on. Emily looked at me with confusion. We knew that there was something else going on, but we had no idea what it was. For the last couple of weeks the guys had been meeting and acting secretly and the last couple of times we had noticed that Alice had been involved as well. We weren't worried though because we trusted them completely.

Paul's POV

My alarm went off at 5am and I jumped up. I was quick so I did not wake Jennifer up. Thankfully she could be a deep sleeper. I was so excited I had barely slept. Today was the day I would be marrying Jennifer. Alice and Esme were taking the girls to the Spa today. This was part of the plan to get them ready for the wedding. They would be getting a massage as well as their hair and makeup done. I was meeting the guys and Leah at the beach at 6am so we could set up. I quickly ate a bowl of cereal and heading out the door.

I arrived at the beach to see Jasper and Emmett putting the finishing touches on the tent where the ladies would be getting dressed. Edward, Carlisle and Jacob

were working on the path that the ladies would be walking down. It looked like the only thing left to get started on was the platform we were going to exchange vows on. I walked over to where the supplies were piled and found that Sam and Jared had already started working on the platform.

"So did either of you guys get any sleep last night?" I asked as I looked around for what I could do to help. They both shook their heads and I laughed. Tonight we would all be exhausted and on our honeymoon. I didn't care how tired I was tonight was going to be a night Jennifer would never forget.

"Do you think the girls have any idea what is going on?" Jared asked. Both Sam and I shook our heads. We had worked hard to make sure that they had no clue what would be going on.

"I just put the dresses in the tent." Leah said walking over and standing next to Sam. They exchanged a look that said so much. Four years ago none of us would have ever thought that Leah would come to Sam and Emily's wedding and now she was not only helping us plan it, but was also giving Emily away.

"Thanks Leah you have been amazing." Sam said hugging her. He was right she had played a big part in helping us find out what dresses the girls wanted and she had also helped design the tents and music. She is even the one who suggested Emmett give away Jennifer.

By 8am the entire pack had shown up as well as Sue Clearwater, Billy Black and Quil Sr. Everyone was working, talking and laughing. The atmosphere was one of happiness and festivities. By 11am everything was done and we were waiting for the ladies to arrive at noon.

Alice had arranged everything else from music to food. Once they were done with the dressing tent Emmett and Jasper had built a platform for a DJ to setup and there was even a place for dancing. Esme had picked out a catering company and Bella and Rosalie had picked out a cake. Everything was amazing.

Jennifer's POV

At exactly 11am we were walking back to the cars to head towards the beach. For some reason Alice had insisted that we get our makeup and hair done including some fancy flower arrangements. Emily had a ring of Daisies in her hair with some light purple ribbon hanging down over her hair which was hanging strait down in layers. Kim had several miniature pink roses pinned in her hair which was curled into ringlets. The hairdresser had swept my hair up into a small bun. Pinned around the bun where several Black-eyed Susans. All three of us looked amazing.

"Okay remember AC only so know ones hair gets messed up." Alice said for what had to be the tenth time. Esme and Bella laughed which only seemed to annoy her.

"Something has to up, don't you agree?" Kim asked. Emily and I nodded, but we just assumed it was some kind of a party. Alice was famous for throwing parties at the drop of a hat. Most of time there was no reason for the party other than Alice wanted to dress us all up in outfits she had picked out.

"Alice went out of her way to do this for us." I told them. I expressed my opinion that we should try to have fun regardless of how annoying the party might be. Neither of us really liked parties, but the three of us agreed to have a good time despite of our annoyance. Alice soon ushered me back to her car. She was careful not to mess up my hair or makeup. She even buckled my seatbelt for me.

We were back at the beach by 11:40. The first thing I noticed when we passed Emily's house was the number of cars in the driveway. I saw Paul's truck as well as several others. It appeared that the entire pack was meeting. Were it not for our fancy hair styles I would have thought there was a beach party going on.

Alice and I walked over to where the others were standing by Rosalie's car. Esme was on her cell phone and she motioned for us to stop and wait for a

moment. A few minutes later Jared, Paul and Sam came walking towards us.

"Why are they dressed up?" Kim asked me. I shook my head and the two of us looked at Emily. She had no idea either. We did not get a chance to discuss it further because the guys came to stand in front of us. Sam took Emily's hand, Jared took Kim's and Paul took my hand. As one the three of them knelt onto one knee.

"Emily, two years ago you agreed to marry me and I would be honored if you would become my wife today." Sam said than he looked at Jared.

"Kim, the day you agreed to go out with me was the first time I felt alive and I would be honored if you would give me your hand in marriage this afternoon." Jared said with a look of adoration on his face. Than Paul looked up at me.

"Jennifer, it took a tragedy to bring you into my life and another tragedy to make me realize how much you mean to me. If you would agree to marry me today it would make me the happiest man in the world." Paul said smiling up at me.

At that moment it dawned on us what our wonderful boyfriends had been planning. They had decided that they didn't want to wait to marry us they wanted to do it today. Of course we all said yes, but we were also confused.

"If you will follow us you will see that everything is all set." Sam said as Paul and Jared stood next to him. We followed them to the beach.

"Oh my god." Kim said as the three of us looked around. The entire beach was decorated and set up to give us the perfect wedding. The guys led us into a tent in the middle of which hung three garment bags. Alice walked over and unzipped them one by one. Inside where our dream wedding dresses.

Alice explained that she and Leah had used pictures we had picked out of magazines to find the dresses. The guys left us to get dressed. It all made sense to me now. I finally understood why the guys had been so secretive.

We each picked up our dresses and walked towards a separate section of the tent to get ready. Bella was helping Emily get ready, Rosalie was helping Kim and Esme was helping me. Alice had gone outside to get to check on everything else.

"Are you happy?" Esme asked me. I turned to her and nodded. I was

"I am happier than I have been in a long time." I told her. While that was true I still felt a twinge of sadness.

"Let me rephrase that." I began. I explained that while I was thrilled about the idea of marrying Paul I was sad because my parents weren't there. I was sad because my dad would not be giving me away and I was bummed because my brother was not there to annoy me.

"It is okay to be sad honey." She said as she hugged me. I knew she was right and I also knew that what she said next was true.

"Your family would want you to be happy." She said. I smiled as that thought sunk in. I could almost picture my mom telling me the same thing.

I hugged my second mother one more time and then I changed into my wedding dress. It fit me perfectly. In fact it could not have fit better if I had been there when it had been made. I loved everything about it. The way it felt on me and the way it looked on me. I looked like a princess and I told Esme that as well.

"Let's check to make sure you have everything." Esme said with a smile. She recited the well-known marriage supply rhyme. Something borrowed something blue, something old and something new.

"Well let's see, the dress is something new, my garter is something blue, and Alice let us each borrow a pair of ear rings. " I said smiling.

"That leaves something old." Esme said walking towards me holding a small box. She opened it to reveal a small pearl necklace.

"It's beautiful, may I hold it." I asked. She nodded. She told me how glad she was that I liked it.

"I want to give it to you." She began. She explained that on her wedding day her mother had passed it to her. I tried to tell her I couldn't accept it, but she would not change her mind.

"You have become like a daughter to me and it would mean so much if you would accept it." She said. I could tell by her tone how much it meant to her.

"I would love to wear it." I said smiling and turned so she could put it on. Once that was done she hugged me again and I went to join Emily and Kim to be inspected by Alice.

"You both look amazing." I said as I hugged first Emily and then Kim. They both said the same thing to me and we stood there waiting for Alice. A few minutes later she came in smiling.

"You all three look perfect." She said after we each turned around so she could inspect the dresses, our hair and jewelry. Carlisle stuck his head into the tent and asked if we were ready. Alice nodded as Rosalie, Bella and Esme headed to their places.

Alice spent the next couple of minutes explaining to us who would be walking to the altar in what order. Kim would be first, then Emily and finally me. Alice pulled me aside once she had explained everything and was on her way to the door to listen for the wedding march.

She explained to me that Emmett wanted to give me away. I was floored and she stepped away to give him a chance to explain.

"Jennifer I hope this is okay." He began. I nodded and allowed him to finish. He said that the day he saved my life was a changing point in his life. He had never been faced with the temptation that drinking human blood caused.

"In fact you are the first human I have ever drank from." He said. I smiled and told him how much it meant that he had saved me. I explained that as far as I

was concerned he was as much a part of my life as my late family was. He smiled and thanked me for trusting him. After a quick hug it was time for him to walk me down the aisle.


	25. Chapter 24

AN: Thanks to all of my readers and for all the reviews. Well here it is the wedding itself. It will be from Paul's POV, but the reception will be from Jennifer's POV. I hope everyone likes it. Oh yea I should warn everyone this chapter will contain a bit of mature conversation since they will be on their honeymoon. I tried to keep it teen friendly.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Paul's POV

I watched as Kim was walked down the aisle by her father and as Leah escorted Emily. They both looked amazing, but I only had eyes for one woman that day. Emmett was walking Jennifer down the aisle. She looked like an angel. It took all of my strength not to run down and grab her. I smiled at her when the two of them finally reached the platform.

"Who gives Kim away to be joined to spirit warrior Jared Thail?" Billy asked. Her father responded with pride that he and her mother did.

"Who gives Emily away to be joined to spirit warrior Sam Uley?" Quil Sr. asked.

"With my blessing, love and best wishes I do." Leah responded as she placed Emily's hand into Sam's and stepped down to join the rest of the pack.

"Who gives Jennifer away to be joined to spirit warier Paul Meraz?" Sue Clearwater asked. Emmett placed Jennifer's hand into mine and acknowledged that he gave her to me. I mouthed thank you as he stepped back to join his family.

"The great spirits not only protect our tribe, but also they protect our hearts." Billy began. He explained that our imprints are chosen not only because they will ensure the continuation of our people, but because they are the second halves to our souls.

"When they create a new soul it is separated. One half goes to a warrior and the other to his or her imprint." Sue began. She explained that the warrior searches for their other half their whole life. They may date others, but until they find their imprint they will never feel whole. Once they meet their imprint they find their other half and they realize the joy that comes with being complete. It is a joy felt by both souls as they merge and become one.

"It is now time for the warriors to merge with their imprints." Quil Sr. began as he walked towards Sam and Emily. When he stopped in front of them he took their hands in his and recited a blessing in the tribe's language.

"Spirit created you to be one and now you are as spirit intended." Sue translated once he was done. Than Sam turned to Emily and recited the vow he had written to pledge his love to her. When Sam was done speaking Quil Sr. moved towards Jared and Kim. He recited the same blessing to them and moved towards Jennifer and I.

"Spirit created you to be one and now you are as spirit intended." Sue said and then I turned to Jennifer. I was nervous and I hoped I would not make a mistake.

"You are my other half, my better half. Without you I am incomplete and nothing. I pledge right now to always protect and love you. Even more than that I pledge to listen to your opinion when we disagree, to accept your apology when it is given and to apologize when I am wrong. I pledge to be whatever you need when you need it. I will always be your friend, brother, protector, advocate and lover." I told her looking deep into her eyes.

"The warriors have pledged their love and protection to not only this tribe, but also their imprints." Billy said and then he asked if anyone was against the union. Thankfully no one was. Quil Sr. and Sue came to stand beside Billy and as one the recited the closing words to the ceremony.

"You may now kiss the bride." Sue said with a smile. Not needing to be told twice I pulled Jennifer to me and kissed her. When we pulled apart she was smiling and she whispered that she loved me. I told her I loved her to and we held hands as we walked behind the others to accept the blessings of our families and friends.

Jennifer's POV

The ceremony had been amazing. While I was getting ready Esme had told me that the ceremony was going to be similar to an ancient Quileute warrior marriage ceremony. It had been everything I could have dreamed of and asked for. The best part was of course marrying Paul. As he had been reciting the vow he had written I had almost started to cry. The only thing that had stopped me was that fear that I would have made him cry.

Walking through the line of well-wishers from the tribe has been exhausting. Everyone said such wonderful things. They all seemed to want the best for Paul and I. It amazed me how accepting everyone was of me. When we had first begun to discuss getting married I had worried if I would be accepted by members of his tribe. He had told me not to worry and he had been right. One older woman had even said a blessing to help us conceive strong and beautiful children. Seeing the look on my face had caused Paul to crack up.

After that was done Alice had ushered us to another platform where a photographer was taking pictures. Almost an hour later Alice suggested we all go get something to eat. I gave her a look of appreciation which made her laugh. Paul led me to a table where Leah, Seth and Embry where already eating.

"Thank you all for this." I told them.

"It was my pleasure." Embry said. Seth and Leah quickly agreed and then they resumed eating. Paul soon came back carrying two plates of food. I knew instantly which one was mine simply because it had less food on it. I thanked him

and slowly began to eat. About twenty minutes later Alice walked up and announced that it was time to cut the cake. First Kim and Jared fed each other cake, then Emily and Sam. Of course Sam had to be silly and he smeared a bit of icing onto the tip of Emily's nose. He licked it off slowly and with a look of pure lust on his face. When it was our turn I decided to one up Sam. I took a bit of cake and let it fall to my chest. Paul looked down and slowly licked the icing from my chest. The younger guys whooped and hollered while everyone else just laughed.

Next we through the bouquets and the garters and after saying our goodbyes we were on our way to the airport. As a wedding gift Alice had purchased each of us girls a honeymoon wardrobe. Along with the overnight bag I had packed I had two more bags waiting in Paul's truck for me. She had even picked out an outfit for each of us to wear to the airport.

Once I had changed I climbed into the truck, waved goodbye to everyone and Paul pulled onto the street. I scooted close to him and snuggled into his side.

"Well Mrs. Meraz how are you feeling?" he asked me as we pulled onto the interstate.

"I am very happy Mr. Meraz." I told him smiling. He took the opportunity to give me a quick kiss and pull me closer. We had about a thirty minute drive to the airport.

"If you are interested the information about our honeymoon is in the glove box." He said adding that Alice had of course planned everything. I opened the glove box and read about the quiet bed and breakfast surrounded by sunflowers where I would be spending the first week of my married life. I was amazed because it was everything I could have asked for. Soon enough we were at the airport. We checked our luggage and boarded the plane. The flight was a few hours and soon we were landing. There was a limo waiting to take us to the bed and breakfast. We checked in and were soon alone in our room.

"Do you want to freshen up or are you hungry?" Paul asked me. I told him that I was hungry, but I also wanted to take a quick shower.

"Do you want to eat in the room or go get some dinner?" he asked. I told him the truth which was I didn't want to share him with anyone else. He chuckled and told me he felt the same way. It was soon decided that while I showered he would let them know we wanted to eat in.

I walked over to my suitcase to see what kind of clothes Alice had picked out. I was kinda scared, but soon saw that she had chosen some really nice things. In fact she even kept in mind the fact that I loved to wear baggy tee shirts and sweats. I grabbed a tee shirt and pants and headed into the shower.

By the time I was done the food had arrived. Paul had poured me a drink and I joined him at the table. Pot roast and vegetable was one of my favorite meals and this was amazing. He ate twice as much as me which was normal, but there was actually some left over. For dessert he had gotten some strawberry shortcake which was amazing.

After we ate we decided to watch some television. The bed and breakfast had and decent selection of movies and we chose Underworld. It was one of our favorites and considering what it was about I considered it an ironic choice. It was almost midnight once the movie was over. Neither of us was tired and there was an unspoken thought in the air.

"I am going to go change for bed." I told him as I picked up my overnight bag. He smiled and told me he would be waiting for me. Once I had changed into my nightee I took a long look in the mirror. I guess I looked okay, but to be honest I was really nervous. I knew it was now or never though. I opened the door and slowly walked out.

Paul's POV

While Jennifer was changing in the bathroom I had cleaned up from the movie and changed into a pair of pajama bottoms. I didn't want her to think I was in a rush so I had not mentioned our plans to make love for the first time tonight. I wanted to make sure she was ready. When she walked out of the bathroom I couldn't breathe for a second.

"You look amazing!" I told her. I could tell she was insecure so I stood up and walked over to her. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close.

"We don't have to do anything." I reminded her. We had talked about it a bit in the limo on the way from the airport. I had told her that we had the rest of our lives and I was still willing to wait. She had simply smiled and leaned into my embrace.

"No I want this. I want to show you how much I love you and I want to take this step with you tonight." She told me smiling. I walked over to her and pulled her close. I leaned down and gently kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. I pulled back and looked at her.

"Since the first moment I met you I have thought you were as beautiful as a goddess." I told her as I captured her lips with a kiss. As I continued to kiss her I slowly began to undress her. Laying her on the bed I looked at her and again told her how beautiful she was.

That night I made love to my wife for the first time. It was everything I wanted it to be. As she fell asleep in my arms I whispered my vows to her once more.

Jennifer's POV

I was scared and nervous when I walked out of the bathroom. Paul was staring at me with a look of love on his face. I guess he could tell I was nervous because he reminded me that he didn't mind waiting if that was what I wanted. I told him know and he walked over and began to kiss me.

He led me to the bed where he slowly undressed me and laid me down.

"You are amazing and so beautiful." He said as he lay down and pulled me to him again. He spent what seemed like hours kissing me and exploring every inch of my body. I reached heights of pleasure I never thought possible. He moved very slowly and worried only about me and my comfort. Even when I could tell how physically ready he was he never pressured me.

"Let me know if I hurt you or if you want me to stop." He told me as he leaned down to kiss me once again. At first there was a bit of pain, but it was over quick and replaced with passion and love. Once it was over he rolled me over so I was snuggled into his side. He continued to kiss me and tell me how much he loved me. The last thing I heard before I feel asleep was his vow from the wedding.

Well I hope everyone liked that. Please read and review.


	26. Chapter 25

AN: It seems as if everyone liked the last couple of chapters. They were great to write and I have loved reading everyone's reviews. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorite my story and signed up for story alerts. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Jennifer and some of the wacky adventures that she gets into.

Jennifer's POV

I woke up in the arms of my wonderful husband and snuggled deeper into his chest. At first I thought he was still asleep until I tried to get up and he pulled me closer. Realizing I was still naked from the night before I tried to pull the blanket up higher which caused Paul to laugh.

"I hope you aren't feeling shy this morning." He said his voice not only sleepy, but also full of desire. I blushed when I realized that he was looking at me with so much desire. It would take some getting used to, but I didn't mind. It made me happy that he wanted me as much as he did.

"I know you would love to spend the day in bed, but I am kinda hungry." I told him knowing the thought of food would be motivating. I was right because he rolled over and sat up. I stood up and I took a moment to look at him. I had never really gotten a good look at him before and I was impressed by what I saw.

He was muscular and toned and well to be honest in my eyes he was perfect.

"See something you like?" he asked me with a smirk. I blushed and added that not only did I like it, but I loved it as well. That made him smile and he walked over and pulled me into a hug. Needless to say that hug turned into a kiss which turned into breakfast being put off for another hour.

Finally at almost noon we made our way to the front desk. I asked the receptionist if there were any places nearby that served breakfast all day. She told me that there was an IHOP about twenty minutes away. Alice had arranged for a rental car and it was waiting for us in the parking lot.

Paul followed the directions that we had been given and pretty soon where had made it to the restaurant. Paul walked around and opened my door for me and held my hand as we walked into the restaurant. The hostess walked us over to the table and he even pulled out my chair. I felt so wonderful. Six months ago I would never have believed I could be this happy.

"Welcome to IHOP, my name is Amy and I will be your server." Our waitress said before taking our order. We both asked for orange juice and she smiled and walked away.

"I want you to know how happy I am." Paul said taking my hand. He told me that never in a million years would he ever have imagined being lucky enough to deserve someone as wonderful as me. I blushed a deep shade of red at his kind words. I knew exactly how he felt because I felt the same.

"Paul you mean the world to me and I am so glad I gave you a chance." I told him as I thought back to that first day in my room at Sam and Emily's home. It seemed like an eternity ago. Suddenly Paul grew tense and started to look around the room.

"What's wrong?" I asked starting to get worried. His one word answer terrified me beyond words.

"Leech." He responded. He continued to look around until his gaze landed on one table. A man and women were sitting there with a small child. The child couldn't have been more than ten. She looked at ease with them and didn't seem afraid. They must have sensed his gaze because they both looked over at us. Paul and the man stared at each other for a few minutes until the women picked up a

cell phone and made a call. A few minutes later Paul's phone rang from his pocket.

"Hello" he answered on the second ring not once taking his eyes off of the vampires. The conversation lasted for about ten minutes after which Paul seemed to calm down a bit.

"Who was on the phone?" I asked, but before he could answer our waitress was back with the food. While we ate he explained that the call had come from Carlisle Cullen. The two vampires had recognized Paul's scent as wolf and texted his picture to Carlisle. They were friends of his and he called to let us know we had nothing to fear from them. By the time he finished explaining everything to me they had gotten up and left with the child.

"They are taking the little girl to her grandparents." Paul told me adding that they had not killed her parents but stumbled upon others after they were done with the parents. Hearing about what had happened to that child reminded me of my own loss. Paul must have seen the look in my eyes because he came over and knelt in front of me.

"Please don't be sad my love." He told me. I smiled at his words and that made him smile. I nodded my head and returned to eating my food. We both knew that from time-to-time I would become sad at the thought of my family. Those moments were coming less often and that was due mainly to my wonderful husband. While we finished eating we talked about what to do with the rest of our day.

"According to this there is a zoo about an hour away." He said pointing at a picture. I loved the zoo and he knew that which was most likely why he had suggested it.

"That sounds fun, but only if we do something tomorrow that you will enjoy." I said meaning something like hiking or at least more manly than the zoo.

"Don't worry love we will be spending lots of time doing something I like in our room this week." He said giving me one of his smirks. I playfully smacked him on the shoulder and told him that was not what I meant. He laughed and leaned over and kissed me once again. I would never grow tired of his kisses. Soon we had finished our breakfast and paid our bill. According to the GPS it would take about an hour to get to the zoo. I leaned back and relaxed and listened to my husband sing along to the radio.

Paul's POV

I looked over at my wife and saw that she had dozed off. We were almost at the zoo, but I still hated to wake her up. Earlier at the restaurant when I had first smelt the leeches all I could think about was, what if they were after her. The thought of losing her was terrifying to me. Now that I knew we had nothing to fear I wasn't that worried anymore.

"Jennifer, love wake up." I said as I gently shook her. She woke up with a smile and asked had we made it to the zoo. I nodded as I turned the car off. We got out and walked hand-in-hand towards the ticket counter. I used the credit card that the Cullens had given us for a wedding gift. As we walked in several people were taking pictures and we decided to pose for one as well. I put the receipt in my pocket and made a mental note to check them out on the way out that evening.

"What should we go see first?" She asked me as we gazed at the map. The closes exhibit was North America which included a petting zoo and a train ride. Since that all sounded fun we headed in that direction. Most of the animals housed at this zoo were endangered species. At each exhibit we noticed an information sign that told why the animals were endangered and what could be done to help them.

"They are so beautiful; I don't understand why anyone would want to hunt them." Jennifer said as we stood looking at a group of Mexican Wolves that were sleeping in the sun. I had to agree that they were amazing. All though to be honest I was partial to any type of wolf.

"I wonder how the animals in the petting zoo will react to your special 'wolfy' scent?" She asked me as we walked toward that area. I shrugged my shoulders and hoped to myself that they would not be freaked out. Unfortunately they did freak out a bit so we decided to skip that part and head for the train ride.

It only lasted about fifteen minutes but it gave me a chance to snuggle with my wife. Along the way we were able to catch a glimpse of some moose. They were very large. In my mind I wondered what it would be like to hunt one of those big boys down.

After the train we saw two different types of bears, timber wolves, prairie dogs and some baby otters. Jennifer laughed at the antics of the babies and the sound of her laughter was like music to my ears.

"I just thought of something." Jennifer began. She went on to ask if I could see what you look like in your wolf form. I realized then what it would be like to hear her laughter as I ran through the woods with her on my back. In my wolf form I could run super-fast and jump. So I promised her that sometime tonight I would take her for a ride in my wolf form.

We spent the rest of the day looking at different animals and visiting the gift shops in all of the little areas. Some of my favorite areas including the Asia house with the giant snake and the reptile house. Jennifer seemed to like the Manatee exhibit the most. She kept saying how amazing they were. To me they just looked like giant "sea grimaces."

After our day at the zoo we headed back to the hotel. We picked up some fast food to eat in the room. We watched a couple of movies and then I decided it was time to show Jennifer what I looked like in my wolf form. I had decided I would climb out of the window and phase in the field and then once I was done I

would come to the window and she could see me. She would decide than if she wanted a ride or not.

"Remember to wait until I come out as a wolf before you climb out the window." I reminded her. I was still somewhat worried as she acknowledged my request and I climbed out of the window.

Jennifer's POV

I waited in front of the window for what seemed like forever, but in reality were only a few minutes. From out of the sunflowers came the larges wolf I had ever seen. In that form Paul was the size of a small bear. He was colored dark silver and gray. He was amazingly beautiful.

"Paul is it safe for me to climb out of the window now?" I asked. He told me before that he could understand me when he was in wolf form. When he nodded his head I carefully climbed through the window. Of course I ended up falling out of the window very ungracefully. I could have sworn he was laughing at me.

I walked over to him and stuck my hand out. He brought his head to my hand and licked my fingers. I laughed as I began to pet him. His fur was soft almost silky to my touch. I was rubbing him between the ears which caused him to make a purring sound. I sat on the ground with his head in my lap. We were surrounded by sunflowers it was the most amazing sight I had seen in a long time. We stayed that way for almost an hour before Paul stood up. He knelt down and I knew he wanted me to climb on his back.

The ride through the sunflowers was amazing. He ran for hours without slowing down. By the time we returned to the hotel the sun had begun to rise again. I waited for Paul to phase back and then he helped me climb through the window. Once we safe inside we changed into some jammies and went to sleep.

AN: I hope everyone liked this chapter. I based the zoo they visited on the Columbus Zoo. As always read and review.


	27. Chapter 26

AN: Sorry for the amount of time between updates. School has been taking up all of my time, but hopefully things are going to begin to slow down for me now that my son has started back to school. He is in second grade now and I have my days free to work on my stories. As always I look forward to reading your reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything except for Jennifer.

Jennifer's POV

Today we are flying back to LaPush. The last week has been wonderful. Not only did we go to the zoo, but we also spent some time sightseeing. While I have enjoyed my time alone with my husband I have really missed my friends. We are flying into Chicago where will meet up with Jared, Kim, Sam and Emily. We have a four hour layover and then we will be heading to Seattle where Alice will be picking us up.

"You should try and catch a nap." I told Paul. He had been up all night last night due to catching the scent of a vampire outside of the Bed and Breakfast. At first he had wanted to track the vampire, but at the last minute I had managed to talk him out of it. Instead he had agreed to stay awake and patrol all night.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea my love." He told me as he leaned his head on my shoulder. I softly kissed the top of his head and leaned my head back. I was going to try and catch a nap as well.

Unknown POV

I watched the two of them as they slept on the plane. I knew we would be landing in Chicago in less than an hour and I had to find a way to get Jennifer away from that mutt of hers. I had no clue how to do it, but I was not going to

stress. I also had four hours at the airport in Chicago. I was confident that once she saw me she would agree to come with me willingly. If she refused I was strong enough that I could force her, but that all hung on my ability to stay hidden from him. I knew that if I got to close he would be able to smell me so I had to work quickly and quietly.

Paul's POV

"Wake up sleepyhead." I whispered as the plane began its descent into Chicago. I smiled as my wife slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at me and her face filled with love and adoration. I still had a hard time believing that she was mine. Never in a million years would I have ever deserved someone as wonderful as her, but fate had decided it was meant to be.

Once the plane had landed we both stood up and stretched then we each grabbed our carry-ons and exited the plane. Emily and Sam were waiting for us at the gate and when she saw her friend Jennifer went running to hug her. Sam and I shook hands and the four of us headed toward the gate where Jared and Kim would be arriving.

"How was your trip?" Emily asked as we found seats near where the passengers would be coming through.

"It was more than I could have wished for." Jennifer said which made me smile proudly. She told Sam and Emily about our trip to the zoo and the few historic sites we had visited. She of course left out details of her ride through the field of sunflowers. That was reserved for a more private location away from the crowd.

"Sam and I had an amazing time. We spent some time just enjoying the peace and quiet." Emily said her eyes gleaming with happiness. She of course

added that the best part was that someone else did all of the cooking. Jennifer and I both laughed at that thought. Even though we knew Emily loved cooking for the pack it was an exhausting job and one that she deserved a break from once in a while. I glanced at Jennifer and she nodded in agreement to my unspoken idea. That was one of the best things about our relationship. We knew what each other was thinking and were able to have unspoken conversations.

We were so deep in conversation that we did not realize that Jared and Kim's plane had landed and passengers were disembarking.

"Kim!" Emily and Jennifer squealed at the same time. The two of them jumped up and ran towards their friend. Sam and I followed behind them and smiled as we watched them jump up and down in excitement. Even though it had only been a week since they had seen each other they acted as if it had been months or even years.

"I don't know about you, but I am really hungry." Jared said as he came to stand beside Sam.

"Now that you mention it I am a bit hungry as well." I said and soon we were walking in the direction of the main terminal where they were several restaurants. As a group we decided to eat at TGIFridays which was one that we had never been to before. While we were waiting to be sat the girls went off to the bathroom.

Unknown POV

I watched as Jennifer and Paul met up with two other couples. I could tell that both of the men were wolves just like Paul. I was troubled because one of the mutts gave off a clearly Alpha vibe. This might make getting her a bit more difficult, but I was beginning to form a plan.

The first thing I would do is let her catch a glimpse of me here in the airport. I knew that Jennifer's curiosity would get the best of her and she would try to follow me to see if she was seeing things. I decided to make my move while they were leaving the restaurant. She would see me in the crowd and everything would fall into place.

Jennifer's POV

When we got back to the table our drinks had already arrived. As normal Paul had ordered me an unsweetened tea. I was diabetic so I usually drank either unsweetened tea or diet soda. I didn't worry much about it because my sugar was under control. I did need to find a doctor eventually, but I was always putting it off. I pushed those thoughts from my head as I looked at the menu. A few minutes later the waitress returned and we placed our orders.

"I will have an order of Pot Stickers for an appetizer, for my entrée I would like your chicken fingers with an order of fries." Paul began since he was closest to the waitress. Jared and Sam also ordered the Chicken Fingers, but they ordered Mozzarella sticks for an appetizer. Kim and Emily both got salads. That left me.

"I would like a wedge salad and then the sizzling chicken and shrimp." I told the waitress. She smiled and said she would return with our appetizers. Within 15 minutes we had our appetizers and less than half an hour later we were eating our food. Everything was wonderful. Soon we had paid our bill and decided we were going to walk around the airport. We still had about 2 hours to kill before our flight to Seattle would start to board.

The first shop we stopped in sold little knick knacks with the airport logo on them. I had promised Leah I would get her some key chains from our various stops. I purchased one that looked like a flower. I thought she would like it. Paul of course laughed. As I followed everyone out and towards the next shop I head a

familiar sound from behind me. When I turned around I caught a glimpse of a familiar dark haired head and almost screamed. I guess Emily must have seen my face because she asked if I was okay.

"I know this is going to sound impossible, but I think I just saw my brother.

AN: Cliff hanger. I hate them, but I am hoping this one will be acceptable. Stay tuned because I have already started working on the next chapter. I look forward to your reviews.


	28. Chapter 27

AN: As always everyone please read and review. I look forward to reading what you guys think of my story. I was thinking of ending the story, but had a bit of inspiration hit. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. That honor is all Stephanie Meyer's.

Jennifer's POV

I could not believe my eyes. In the crowd of people that had just walked by I could have sworn I saw my brother, Tommy. That was impossible though because he was dead.

"Did you just say you saw your brother walk by?" Sam asked. I nodded, but in all honesty I knew that was impossible.

"Jennifer, that's not possible and you know that." Emily said as we walked toward some benches and sat down.

"I didn't just see him, but I heard him as well." I told them. I explained that I had heard him whistling a song my dad used to play. My dad taught Tommy and that was how he would get my attention if I was busy. He would walk by and whistle that song.

I didn't give them a chance to say anything else before I jumped up and headed in the direction I had seen him walk. I could hear everyone shouting for me to wait, but the only thing I could think about was that there might be a chance that Tommy was alive. If he had only been hurt and had no memory of his past he might not have even recognized me.

He turned a corner and I was about to go after him when I felt a warm hand grab my shoulder.

Paul's POV

One minute Jennifer was telling us she thought she saw her brother and the next she was gone after him. One second it seemed that she was listening to Emily and Kim as they reminded her that there was no chance she had seen her brother and the next she was gone.

"We have to find her." I shouted as I took off running in the direction she had gone. I could hear Jared and Sam calling for me to slow down, but all I could think about was finding my wife. Out of nowhere that sticky sweet smell hit me.

"Leeches!" I said as Sam and Jared came to stand on either side of me. At that moment Sam took control.

"Jared go stay with the girls." He told Jared who immediately nodded and took off in the direction of Kim and Emily.

"Don't worry Paul we will find her." He told me in an attempt to be reassuring. I tried to believe him, but all I could think about was what I would do if anything were to happen.

We followed the smell until we came to what appeared to be an empty shop. We slowly walked through the door and looked around.

"If he was here he is gone now." Sam said as he looked at his watch. Realizing we only had about an hour until it would be time to bored he suggested we go and have someone page Jennifer over the intercom. The leeches trail had gone cold since I couldn't think of anything else I sadly agreed to his suggestion.

We met back up with Jared and the girls and headed towards an information desk.

"Would Jennifer Meraz please report to the information desk at the entrance to Gate 15." We heard over the loud speaker. It was repeated two more times and after almost a half hour she still had not shown up.

"Alright Emily you and Kim will go ahead and head home." Sam said. He also said that the three of us would stay here and continue looking for Jennifer. Sam kissed Emily and then he and I went back to search for my wife. Jared would stay with the girls until they boarded their flight and then join us in the search. Once we found Jennifer we would rent a car and drive home.

Tommy's POV

I took a glance behind me and saw that my sister was indeed following me. I led her to the other side of the terminal. I had already planted my scent in several other places in case the wolves tried to find her. That was my gift. As a vampire I could mask my scent when I needed to. Well not mask it so much as place it where I wanted to and when I wanted to.

I continued keeping my pace just slow enough so that I was always a few people away from Jennifer. I waited until we had reached the doors that led outside to an area reserved for smoking. My plan was once I got her outside I could grab her and run.

Jennifer's POV

I couldn't believe it, but the closer I got to him the more sure I became. My brother was indeed alive and by some twist of fate was here at the airport. I followed him and he walked out the door to an area reserved for smokers. I quickly cut through the crowd and followed him outside. I thought at first I was.

mistaken and that he had not come outside, but then I heard something behind me.

"Don't be scared I promise I'm not going to hurt you." Tommy said as I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder. When I turned around I almost screamed when I got my first good look at the monster my brother had become.

"Oh my god no." I cried out as I slowly backed away from him. I was hoping he would not notice that I was slowly moving back towards the door.

"That would be foolish big sister." He said pulling me towards him. I began to cry hoping that Paul or one of the others would hear me. I realized now how stupid it had been for me to follow him. I knew Tommy had been killed and I should have listened to the others.

"I promise you I have no intention of hurting you." He stated again turning me to look him in the eyes. I could see the red glow of his eyes that showed he was feeding on humans. The vampire that my brother had become explained his plan for me in full detail. He wanted to turn me. I started to cry as I begged him not to do that.

"Don't think of it as I will be killing you." He tried to explain. He actually was trying to convince me that he would be saving me. He actually thought he would be mending our family. I didn't get a chance to respond because at that moment Paul, Sam and Jared came running through the door.

Paul's POV

As soon as the girls were safely on the plane Jared joined us as we searched the airport for my wife. After almost an hour of searching Sam suggested I try to find Jennifer's scent. I don't know why I didn't think of that myself. I slowly

calmed my mind and focused on my amazing wife and her unique smell. It was a mixture of pumpkin and sunflowers. It reminded me of a wonderful fall day. After a few minutes I found her scent and took off. Sam and Jared were close behind us. I followed her scent until we came to an area that was virtually empty. Suddenly a scream broke the silence. It was far enough away that a human would not have been able to hear it, but I had no trouble recognizes whose voice I had heard.

"Her scream came from this way." I shouted as I ran toward a nearby exit. What I saw as we ran outside broke my heart. Jennifer was being held by her neck by a vampire. Not only that but I recognized him from the pictures Jennifer had hung in our room. It was her brother and he was not our mortal enemy.

"Take one step closer and I snap her neck." He said as he began to tilt her neck to one side. I could tell that she was scared because I could smell the fear because it was pouring off of her in waves. Sam and Jared froze beside me.

"Let her go, please." I said hoping that he would realize he was outnumbered. All though to be honest unless we could phase the odds were in his favor. He must have realized that because he laughed.

"I could start the process of her turning before you get near me puppy." He said as he bent his mouth toward Jennifer.

"Wait Tommy stop please." She began to beg him. She told him how much she loved me and wanted to grow old with me. How much she wanted to have children with me.

"Please give me a chance to have a life." She asked him. He laughed and then pushed her towards us. His last words before he took off were that he would see her again soon and he would be leaving with his sister.


End file.
